Parle Plus Bas
by Daliabaila
Summary: Quoi? Hermione et Rogue, coincés dans une voiture moldue, à destination inconnue. Comment? En maudissant Dumbledore, entre deux joutes verbales. Pourquoi? On aimerait bien le comprendre, nom d'un Scroutt à pétards!
1. Chapter 1

_**Parle Plus Bas**_

**Diclaimer** : non non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même Poudlard ni... rien en fait ^^. A part, peut être, une ou deux idées qui passeraient par là...

**Note de l'auteure (j'ai rêvé toute ma vie de pouvoir écrire ce truc)** : alors quelques petites précisions quant à l'histoire : il s'agit bien d'un HG/SS mais, à mon plus grand malheur, Severus Rogue étant Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger étant "insupportable-miss-je-sais-tout-officielle", tous deux ne commenceront pas à s'appeler "bichette en sucre d'orge caramélisée" avant un certain nombre de chapitres, ne perdront ni leurs cheveux gras, ni leurs cheveux brousailleux, et resteront une chauve-souris des cachots et un rat de bibliothèque, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

L'intrigue se déroule après la sixième année, et respecte dans l'ensemble tous les évènements qui on eu lieu jusque là. Toutefois, Dumbledore n'est pas -encore - mort, en revanche sa main est bien toute-moche-toute-pas-belle, il est donc effectivement condamné, pour l'instant. je tiens également à signaler que plusieurs des évènements auxquels il est fait référence restent assez flous, qu'Hermione n'est que très relativement loquace, mais que toutes les informations arriveront bien en temps et en heure (juste le temps de faire enrager Severus quoi, sinon c'est pas marrant!)

Sur ce, eh bien... Bonne lecture! Je ne dirai pas que toute critique et constructive et que tout compliment est encourageant mais... je crois que vous avez noté le message "subliminal".

* * *

><p>-Taisez-vous <em>Granger<em> ! Aboya Rogue pour la 253ème fois.

Les yeux de cette dernière le foudroyèrent.

-C'est ridicule professeur. Assena-t-elle froidement. Je vous dis que vous auriez dû prendre à droite.

-Et moi… Répliqua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, je vous somme pour la dernière fois de vous _taire_ ! Il avait dit ces derniers mots d'une voix menaçante, sa voix s'enfonçant peu à peu dans les graves tandis qu'il prononçait cette phrase.

Hermione haussa lentement un sourcil dédaigneux avant de se détourner rageusement.

-Sinon quoi ? Vous comptez m'enlever des points peut-être ?

-Bien que je ne doute pas que ce fût un terrible châtiment pour notre Miss-Je-Sais-Tout nationale, je crois avoir quelques idées plus… originales. Certains d'entre nous utilisent leur cerveau plutôt que de tout apprendre dans les livres. Répondit Rogue d'un ton railleur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel sans répondre. Réussissant à se convaincre qu'elle était au-dessus de tous ces enfantillages, elle ignora la petite voix qui lui soufflait que c'était simplement que, cette fois, pour ne pas dire cette fois _encore_, elle n'avait pas eu le dernier mot.

Prise d'une soudaine envie de bouder, elle fit glisser la fenêtre à côté d'elle et passa son bras à l'extérieur, jouant quelques instants avec le vent qui frappait, tempêtait, tourbillonnait sur sa main fragile. Rogue commença à tapoter le volant d'un geste nerveux. Après 3 heures de voyage en voiture avec lui, Hermione avait fini par interpréter ce signe comme un « je-ne-sais-plus-par-où-je-dois-aller-mais-j'ai-bien-trop-de-dignité-pour-m'abaisser-à-demander-son-avis-à-une-stupide-miss-je-sais-tout-gryffondorienne-dans-votre-genre ».

Esquissant un sourire exaspérant dont elle seule avait le secret, elle choisit de le laisser se dépêtrer tout seul, attendant qu'il reconnaisse qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Elle referma la fenêtre et rabattit la petite glace devant elle pour tenter de dompter sa tignasse emmêlée, tout en chantonnant distraitement.

-_Granger_. Lâcha Rogue sans toutefois desserrer la mâchoire (ouais, ça, il n'y a que Rogue qui sache le faire) ni daigner lui jeter un regard. Cessez ce petit jeu immédiatement.

Abandonnant la partie contre ses mèches rebelles, Hermione laissa retomber platement ses mains pour jeter à son professeur, du moins ex-professeur, son regard des plus innocents.

-Que voulez-vous dire, professeur ?

Rogue renifla avec mépris avant de s'exclamer d'un ton cinglant.

-Par Merlin, mais rendez-vous utile une fois dans votre vie, et dite-moi par où aller !

Elle eut le bon goût de cacher le sourire en coin qui illuminait son visage, en baissant la tête vers la large carte qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux, et qui s'étalait en d'innombrables froissements qui emplissaient une large partie de l'espace de la voiture. Essayant de s'y retrouver dans les incompréhensibles repères moldus (la seule carte qu'elle ait réellement utilisée jusqu'ici étant celle des Maraudeurs), elle soupira légèrement de désespoir.

-Alors… Amorça-t-elle. Si on veut retrouver notre route… Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Mmmhmm, c'est ce que je pensais, on a raté la bonne sortie.

Rogue eut un claquement de langue désapprobateur tandis qu'elle continuait à marmonner.

-Donc… euh…

Elle releva un instant la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. La pluie avait commencé à tomber, s'écrasant en grosses gouttes sur les fenêtres et le pare-brise. A côté d'elle, elle put voire Rogue qui s'agitait pour trouver le bouton activant les essuies glaces, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos des moldus qui se compliquaient la vie, et d'un vieux fou sénile à barbe blanche qui compliquait la sienne. Hermione se retint de pouffer avant de demander :

-On ne peut pas faire demi-tour ?

-Bien sûr que non, on ne peut pas ! Vous voyez bien que tout le monde va dans le même sens, et ces imbéciles de moldus roulent au moins à 50 km/h !

Elle s'abstint de lui faire remarquer que ces « imbéciles de moldus » allaient très certainement beaucoup plus vite que ça. Se concentrant sur la carte, elle finit par trouver un moyen de les sortir de là, et ils retrouvèrent le bon chemin avec un soulagement intense.

-Bon, on a perdu un bon quart d'heure. Grommela Rogue. Il est 9h 23 du matin, on devrait être arrivés vers minuit et demi / une heure.

Devant le regard horrifié que lui lançait Granger, il ajouta d'une voix exaspérée :

-Et croyez-moi, ce voyage forcé de 18 heures et en telle compagnie m'inspire tout autant de désespoir qu'à vous, Miss Granger !

Elle releva le menton dignement, se creusant le cerveau pour trouver quelque chose d'intelligent à répondre. Mais tandis qu'elle se concentrait sur sa joute verbale, d'autres pensées lui vinrent en tête et la détournèrent de son objectif, tandis qu'une légère tension lui enserrait la gorge. Assise dans cette voiture trop grande, seule avec Rogue par un jour de pluie fine et grisâtre, Hermione se sentit cruellement frappée par le manque que lui causait l'absence d'Harry et de Ron. Malgré le ton serein et bienveillant avec lequel Dumbledore lui avait exposé son plan, la jeune fille ne pouvait empêcher l'angoisse de l'étreindre par le simple éloignement de ses deux acolytes. Bien sûr, si tout se passait bien, ils la rejoindraient bientôt… Et puis, elle faisait confiance à Rogue n'est-ce pas ?

Jetant un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin, qui tenait le volant, elle sentit la panique se saisir plus sûrement d'elle encore.

_Trouve quelque chose à dire Hermione ! Ne pense pas à ça, tu à une mission à remplir, il faut que ton esprit soit libre de toute autre pensée quand vous commencerez… Montre à cette vieille chauve-souris graisseuse que son sens de la répartie n'égalera jamais ta propension à lui pourrir la vie._

Armée de son courage gryffondorien fraîchement acquis, la jeune fille chercha activement un moyen d'ennuyer Rogue.

Ce dernier, qui s'efforçait de se concentrer sur la route embrumée, senti un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment lui hérisser les cheveux (pourtant bien huileux) quand les yeux de Granger - qui s'étaient fait ternes un instant plus tôt - s'allumèrent soudainement, pétillants d'une malice nouvelle. Il déglutit difficilement en la voyant chercher quelque chose dans son sac posé sur la banquette arrière, pour en sortir une boîte carrée.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Cracha-t-il d'un ton où perçait sa suspicion et son inquiétude.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant d'ouvrir la boîte pour en sortir un objet plat et rond, qu'elle inséra dans une fente au milieu des nombreux boutons dont Severus n'arrivait pas à retenir les fonctions. Appuyant sur quelques-uns d'entre eux, Granger se cala à nouveau contre son dossier, fermant les yeux avec satisfaction, tandis que lui écarquillait les siens avec effarement.

Si Rogue n'avait pas été un espion averti, un mage hors pair, un maître incontestable du sang-froid, et ce, en toute humilité, il aurait probablement bondi de son siège. Brusquement, sans prévenir, une forte musique s'était élevée d'il-ne-savait-où, et résonnait maintenant partout dans la voiture. Jetant des regards frénétiques de tous les côtés, il remarqua que la mélodie ressemblait à celle qu'avait fredonnait Granger quelques minutes auparavant.

Observant celle-ci, se désintéressant complètement de la route, il la vit réciter les paroles du bout des lèvres, les paupières à moitié closes, cachant extrêmement mal son sourire provocateur. Soudain, un choc le sortit de sa torpeur, et il freina brutalement, leur évitant de sombrer dans le fossé. Il resta un instant silencieux, observant le pare-brise en plissant les yeux au fur et à mesure qu'il comprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_5_… Songea Hermione avec ravissement… _4_… Bon, peut-être une touche d'inquiétude aussi… _3… 2…_ Ok, au vu de l'expression qu'arborait son professeur, elle devait l'admettre : la célèbre lionne qui avait plusieurs fois aidé, durant sa scolarité, Harry Potter à mettre Voldemort en déroute, flippait complètement, irrévocablement. _1, et…_

-_**GRANGER**_ !

Elle put au moins se vanter de n'avoir pas sursauté. Elle eut toutefois la grâce de s'empourprer en baissant les yeux, tandis que son ancien professeur la jaugeait du regard.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait savoir quel… élan de stupidité exceptionnel et supérieur encore à votre habitude… a bien pu pousser l'un de vos deux neurones rarement connecté à mettre en route cette… machine… au risque de nous tuer tous les deux ?

Choisissant de ne pas comprendre, elle ne pouvait après tout pas prévoir que Rogue serait surpris par la musique au point de les faire plonger dans le fossé, Hermione répondit d'une petite voix :

-Mais ce n'est qu'un bon vieux Led Zeppelin, professeur… C'est votre époque je pensais que vous apprécieriez…

Rogue se pinça l'arête du nez, dévoilant des trésors de patience et de volonté pour ne pas achever Granger à coups de Doloris.

-Sortez, Granger. Ordonna-t-il finalement d'une voix posée.

-Quoi ?

-Sor-tez. Répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

-Mais… Amorça-t-elle avec un regard hésitant, pour ajouter d'un ton incertain : Dumbledore… les Mangemorts…

-SORTEZ !

Hermione se précipita à l'extérieur, préférant de loin la bruine piquante qui fouettait son visage aux regards noirs du Maître des Potions. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la suivre dehors, et tous deux s'approchèrent de la roue qui gisait lamentablement dans la boue marronâtre, bloquée dans le fossé.

-Auriez-vous une méthode purement théorique apprise par cœur dans l'un de vos poussiéreux livres moldus qui explique comment sortir une voiture d'un tel…

Rogue laissa sa phrase en suspens, et Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête en signe de dénégation.

Pas de méthodes purement théoriques concernant les accidents de voitures, que de l'improvisation et des prières. Pour peu que Merlin soit d'humeur à l'écouter, et il avait l'air quelque peu absent de sa vie ces derniers temps… Ou plutôt présent, mais en possession d'un sadisme excessif au goût de la jeune fille.

-Bien. Lâcha-t-il d'une voix glaciale, qui laissait entendre l'exact opposé de cette affirmation. Très bien.

Et Hermione recula d'un pas pour se cogner contre la carrosserie de la voiture. Rogue retroussa ses manches en jetant des regards meurtriers à gauche et à droite. Pendant un instant, un très bref instant, Hermione crut qu'il allait soulever la voiture à la main. Mais d'un geste sec et discret, il sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

-Professeur, je ne suis pas sûre que…

Il l'ignora royalement et jeta un sort informulé sur la roue, qui se déplaça lentement pour revenir sur la route. La voiture, à nouveau prête à rouler, clignota un instant, et quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient à nouveau en chemin.

-Mais vous n'aviez pas le droit, professeur ! S'exclama Hermione d'un ton outré. Dumbledore a dit…

-Il ne me semble pas que Dumbledore ait dit à un quelconque moment que je devais recevoir mes ordres d'une stupide gamine incapable de sérieux et d'actes raisonnés. Coupa Rogue d'un ton tranchant.

Les yeux d'Hermione lancèrent des éclairs :

-Dumbledore nous a_ fortement suggéré_ d'éviter quoi qu'il arrive tout recours à la magie. Et je ne suis pas…

-Fortement suggéré, miss Granger, fortement suggéré. Là est toute la subtilité.

Elle poussa un soupir excédé mais ne lui accorda pas de réponse.

-Il s'agissait d'un simple _Wingadium Leviosa_. Sortilège de première année, qui ne nécessite quasiment aucune puissance magique. Ce n'est pas avec ça qu'on trouvera notre trace.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes, puis il ajouta, comme pour faire la conversation et d'une voix faussement indifférente.

-Dites-moi plutôt comment Dumbledore a bien pu réussir à vous manipuler pour que vous acceptiez cette mission.

-Dumbledore ne m'a pas… Commença Hermione.

-J'entends par là, qu'a-t-il utilisé contre vous tout en vous faisant comprendre où il voulait en venir pour vous donner l'illusion qu'il vous manipulait avec votre consentement?

Un nouveau blanc suivi cette interrogation, puis Hermione rompit le silence.

-Malefoy.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Parle Plus Bas**_

**Diclaimer** : non non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même Poudlard ni... rien en fait ^^. A part, peut être, une ou deux idées qui passeraient par là...

**Note de l'auteure : **bon un chapitre un peu plus long que le premier, mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment couper avant donc bon... Bref de toute façon le plus important, le plus irrévocablement nécessaire, le plus définitvement incontournable que je voulais caser dans cette note c'est : _**Merci, **_merci beaucoup tout le monde, à ceux qui m'ont signalée en alerte et/ou en favoris et aussi (voire surtout), à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser une petite review... Je ne savais même pas que quelques petits mots pouvaient faire aussi plaisir! :D Et je vous raconte pas la pression que ça m'a mis pour la suite, c'est la meilleure des motivations... A part ça, je suis désolée, les choses ne se clarifient pas encore vraiment mais ça arrive très vite, promis :) C'est juste que j'avais besoin de quelques retours en arrière pour commencer à expliquer le pourquoi du comment du qu'est-ce qui se passe nom d'un hypogriffe mal léché^^ et aussi pour me familiariser plus sûrement avec les personnages...

Voilà, me reste plus qu'à espérer que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce chapitre :D

* * *

><p>-Malefoy.<p>

Elle pinça les lèvres, comme si elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé échapper cette information. Rogue attendit une suite de l'explication, qui ne vint pas. Il préféra se taire pour l'instant, prévoyant de revenir à la charge quand Granger serait fatiguée. Mais le temps passa, et Granger semblait tenir le choc, ses yeux vifs restant inébranlablement concentrés sur la route, jetant de temps à autres un coup d'œil sur la carte immense qui faisait au moins 4 mètres de large. Commençant à trouver le temps long, Rogue décida d'élucider le mystère Granger une bonne fois pour toute.

-Drago Malefoy ?

Elle fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Je doute qu'il s'agisse de Lucius… Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Bien-sûr. Lâcha-t-elle avec un regard noir. Après tout, vous étiez avec lui tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? Chez votre copain Voldemort.

Hermione put observer un battement furieux sur la tempe de son professeur. Durant un bref instant, il fut sur le point de s'énerver façon hypogriffe outré, puis la tentative de Granger de dévier habilement le sujet lui sauta aux yeux.

-En effet. Cracha-t-il. Donc, j'en conclu qu'il ne peut s'agir que de Drago.

Hermione lui jeta un regard perplexe. Depuis quand Rogue ratait-il une occasion de lyncher un élève ? Qui plus est une Gryffondor ?

-Si vous le dites. Grommela-t-elle.

-Granger. Soupira Rogue. Si nous essayions tous les deux de rendre ce voyage un peu moins désagréable ?

Elle le toisa un instant.

-Non.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré par un comportement d'une telle puérilité. Mais toute tentative était désormais vouée à l'échec, Granger avait pris la décision de rester muette comme une branchiflore.

Une demi-heure s'écoula encore, avant qu'Hermione ne décide de mettre à nouveau de la musique. Rogue ne releva pas au départ, puis engagea un virulent conflit sur le groupe qu'ils pouvaient écouter. Tandis qu'Hermione défendait corps et âme Queen, la voiture quitta l'autoroute pour s'engager dans une petite ville.

Hermione se tut, et elle comme Rogue placèrent des lunettes de soleil et mirent un chapeau, de façon à ce qu'aucun habitant ne puisse éventuellement les reconnaître.

Tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient à un feu rouge, Hermione put voir le Maître des Potions recommencer à tapoter le volant. Mais cette fois-ci, ça n'était pas un problème d'orientation. En regardant sur le trottoir d'en face, elle put apercevoir des individus habillés de manière étrange, qui lançaient des regards haineux aux passants. Il s'agissait vraisemblablement de sorciers qui tentaient – vainement – de passer incognito, et qui, à première vue, n'étaient pas vraiment des pro-moldus. Et, en passant, ils commençaient désagréablement à regarder dans la direction de Rogue et d'Hermione avec insistance. Hermione jeta un coup d'oeil aux piétons qui traversaient joyeusement la route, prenant leur temps, échangeant quelques rires et pointant du doigt une maison ici ou là...

Le feu tardant à passer au vert, Rogue appuya finalement sur l'accélérateur, effrayant quelques touristes au passage, et ne le relâcha qu'une fois sortis de la ville.

Hermione retira ses lunettes et se retourna pour vérifier qu'on ne les suivait pas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant la route déserte derrière elle, puis pouffa un instant en imaginant la dégaine qu'elle avait dû avoir, portant chapeau et lunettes, assise dans une voiture noire en fuite, aux côtés d'un Rogue stressé. L'image de Bonnie and Clyde s'imposa soudain à son esprit, et ses rires redoublèrent.

-Des Mangemorts. Lâcha ce dernier, ce qui eut le don de faire retomber l'enthousiasme d'Hermione.

-Vous croyez ? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix. Le maître des potions ne se donna pas la peine de se répéter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

-Ils faisaient une ronde, vraisemblablement.

-Est-il possible qu'ils connaissent notre destination ?

Rogue resta un instant silencieux.

-Espérons que ce ne soit pas le cas. Il serait déplaisant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres décide de venir nous rendre visite en personne. Ils se doutaient que nous passerions dans les environs mais n'ont aucune certitude, rien d'exact. Je pense que ce n'était qu'une vérification de routine. Après tout, il ne s'agissait que de Mangemorts de seconde classe, on aurait eu droit à tout un comité d'accueil s'ils avaient été certains que nous serions dans cette ville précisément.

Hermione garda le silence, paniquée à l'idée que Voldemort vienne toquer à sa fenêtre, la priant aimablement de quitter le véhicule. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la voiture : midi. Seulement. Le temps passait plus lentement que lors d'un double-cours d'Histoire de la Magie sur les révolutions des gobelins.

Elle songea avec nostalgie que le matin même, elle était tranquillement installée dans sa chambre douillette du Terrier, que Ginny partageait avec elle. C'est d'ailleurs la rouquine qui l'avait tirée du lit à 4 heures et demi du matin, affirmant qu'elle ferait mieux de se préparer avant que Rogue n'arrive.

_-Hé, la marmotte, t'as un voyage de 18 heures qui t'attend là… Je serais toi je passerais sous la douche et je grignoterais quelque chose avant que le Maître du Sadisme n'arrive. Avait lancé Ginny avec des yeux pétillants et un sourire moqueur._

_-Groulmph… SSSS… nep. Kleurg ?_

_-Euh… Je ne sais pas. Je crois que maman a dit qu'il arriverait dans une heure environ. Mais on doit le rejoindre là-bas à pied, donc faut pas qu'on tarde._

_-VVV m'acc ? pâ-gneuzh._

_-Evidemment !_

Ginny était probablement le seul être normalement constitué (enfin à peu près) qui pouvait comprendre les grommellements inarticulés d'une Hermione réveillée trop tôt. En pensant cela, Hermione eut un léger sourire triste. Ginny devait être seule au Terrier, à présent.

_La jeune fille s'était finalement levée, précipitée sous la douche, ignorant la nuit qui colorait encore le ciel de zébrures sombres. Plus déprimant encore qu'un Dumbledore privé de ses bonbons au citron. Elle était sortie de la salle de bain les cheveux encore humides et avait été assaillie par les recommandations de Mrs. Weasley, qui avait visiblement rejoint le camp de Voldemort et tentait d'étouffer Hermione sous une dose ahurissante de toasts dégoulinants de marmelade et autres œufs au bacon. Ron et Harry l'avaient rejointe peu après, s'étirant et baillant. Puis, accompagnés des parents de Ron, tous les quatre s'étaient éloignés dans les collines, tentant de distraire Hermione dont la mine se renfrognait au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient._

_-Allez, Hermione… Avait lancé Harry d'un ton encourageant lorsqu'ils avaient aperçu la voiture de Rogue au loin, et que le visage de son amie s'était sérieusement décomposé. Fais pas cette tête, on te rejoint bientôt._

_Elle avait hoché la tête en déglutissant._

_-On n'est pas des Gryffondors pour rien ! Avait lancé Ron d'un ton qui se voulait enthousiaste, mais qui laissait percer une certaine inquiétude._

_-Bon ben… On croit en toi Hermione. Avait fini par dire Ginny en la prenant dans ses bras quand ils étaient arrivés devant la voiture, la rouquine s'efforçant de ne pas éclater de rire. Devant la mine déconfite de son amie. _

_Mrs. Weasley lui avait fait quelques dernières recommandations, lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne devait jamais oublier de manger, de dormir, ou de respirer, puis Hermione avait quitté ses amis la tête haute, avançant d'un pas déterminé vers la sombre voiture noire, dans laquelle la silhouette agacée de Rogue se détachait. Puis, elle avait trébuchée, s'était étalée par terre, et était finalement montée dans la voiture avec le peu de dignité qui lui restait. Après des salutations relativement glaciales, les conflits avaient débutés, la plupart du temps en ce qui concernait le chemin à suivre, ce qui eut le don de détendre Hermione._

-Granger !

L'interpellation de Rogue tira Hermione de ses pensées et, cette fois, elle sursauta, avant de l'Avada Kedavrer du regard.

-Je vous prierais de me répondre quand je vous parle, Miss Granger.

-Excusez-moi, _professeur._ Elle tenta de faire passer le plus de mépris qu'elle pouvait dans cette appellation. Vous savez que, mathématiquement parlant, moins vous me parlerez, moins la probabilité que je vous ignore sera élevée ?

Devant le regard stupéfait de Rogue, elle expliqua :

-Le message subliminal c'est : laissez-moi tranquille.

-C'est d'une subtilité qui me laisse pantois. Avez-vous _tué_ Drago Malefoy, Miss Granger ?

-Ne soyons pas trop optimistes, répondit-elle, ne se laissant pas déstabiliser par la tournure de cette discussion définitivement dénuée de sens.

A son plus grand étonnement, Rogue esquissa un sourire.

A son tour, il repensa à l'implacable évolution des évènements qui l'avait amené, à sa plus grande horreur, à se retrouver dans une voiture moldue en compagnie de cette insupportable miss-je-sais-tout.

_Ça aurait pu être pire. _Pensa-t-il. _Ça aurait pu être Longdubat… ou même Voldemort, après tout. Ou même… Potter ! _Il frissonna de dégoût à l'idée de se retrouver dans cette situation avec Potter, et fut pris d'un soudain élan d'affection pour Granger.

Ce soir-là, quand Harry et Dumbledore étaient revenus à Poudlard, après avoir récupéré un horcruxe - comme Rogue l'avait appris par la suite - il s'était déroulé des évènements pour le moins étrange. Les Mangemorts avaient envahi l'école, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres, lui s'était bien gardé d'approcher Poudlard. Jusque-là, rien de tout à fait anormal, du moins qui rien qui ne différait des plans établis auparavant.

Mais les évènements qui s'étaient alors déroulés en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie laissaient encore Rogue perplexe.

_Rogue monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui menaient au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était apparemment là que Drago avait décidé de… d'accomplir sa mission. Rogue savait qu'_ils_ étaient probablement déjà arrivés. _

_C'était pour cette nuit._

_Rogue était un espion hors-pair, un maître incontestable du sang froid. Rien n'ébranlait jamais son impassibilité. Pourtant, il sentait, durant cette ascension interminable, une multitude de sentiments douloureux s'affronter en lui, son cerveau n'était plus qu'un tourbillonnement ininterrompu d'angoisse, de colère et de tristesse. Ses doigts se crispèrent inconsciemment sur sa baguette. _

_Il revit en un éclair le jour où il l'avait achetée, chez Ollivander. _Elle _l'avait accompagné, évidemment. Ils avaient fait tous leurs achats ensemble cette année-là. Lily._

_L'ancien Mangemort chassa ces pensées idiotes de son esprit. C'était comme si l'idée de tuer Dumbledore impliquait irrévocablement sa propre mort à lui, Severus Rogue, traître à temps-plein, qui s'apprêtait à détruire le dernier filament qu'il restait de son âme, de ce qui faisait de lui un humain. Comme si cette fin proche, l'aboutissement de tout, lui faisait revoir les moments importants de sa vie, de la même manière que dans ces films moldus qu'il avait parfois regardé avec…_

_Il était arrivé en haut. Dumbledore se tenait là, adossé au mur de la tour, vulnérable. Il devina que Potter était là aussi, caché. Il y avait quelques mangemorts également. Rogue ne laissa rien transparaître de son mépris pour eux, et, quand le dégoût parvint quand même à inonder son visage, il fixa Dumbledore, comme si le vieillard était à l'origine de cette expression répugnée. _

_Rogue s'était finalement dirigé d'un pas sec vers Drago, s'efforçant de faire le vide dans son esprit, de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, comme si c'était un autre qui agissait, comme s'il ne faisait que regarder sans voir, comme si son cœur ne battait pas la chamade, hurlant son indignation, son refus catégorique des évènements qui allaient se produire, immanquablement, fatalement. Par sa main à lui. _

_Il avait vaguement trébuché, comme s'il s'était cogné. Mais il n'y avait rien entre lui et Dumbledore. Le vide. Et Rogue allait bientôt l'éloigner encore plus. Mais Rogue n'avait pas eu le temps de lever sa baguette. Drago abaissait déjà, imperceptiblement la sienne et, soudain, le temps qui avait paru suspendu sembla reprendre son cours. Anormalement. Car au moment où Rogue sortit de cette transe angoissée, une explosion assourdissante, venant sûrement du parc, retentit. La bataille commençait déjà à faire rage. Il porta une main à son oreille et dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'en retrouver l'usage. Et au même moment, tandis que la douleur à son tympan commençait vaguement à se dissiper, Drago disparut, la baguette encore à demi pointée vers le Directeur._

_Juste comme ça, tranquille. Volatilisé, le plus normalement du monde, et sous les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes encore présentes dans la pièce. _

C'était d'une absurdité exaspérante, et Rogue ne supportait pas l'idée de ne pas comprendre le sens de cette disparition.

Il fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard en biais à Granger, qui restait résolument tournée vers la fenêtre. « Malefoy », avait-elle dit. Elle devait donc avoir quelque chose à voir dans cette histoire.

_Après cette disparition douteuse, Amycus et Alecto Carrow avaient poussés des rugissements de colère. Drago ayant disparu, les plans du_ _Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient contracarrés, et ces brutes épaisses n'étaient visiblement pas enchantées de devenir prétendantes au statut de meurtrier-du-vieillard-sénile-amoureux-des-moldus. Ils s'étaient stupidement élancés à la poursuite de Drago, décidés à retourner le château pour le trouver, et Rogue les avaient regardés partir, assommé par ce retournement de situation. Qu'était-il sensé faire, à présent ? Il n'avait pas osé jeter un regard hésitant vers Dumbledore, de peur des ordres que le Directeur pourrait lui donner._

_Severus Rogue n'était pas un lâche. _

_Mais la fragile lueur d'espoir, cette petite braise enthousiaste qu'il s'était efforcé d'éteindre en montant la tour, cette attente irréfléchie d'un miracle, venait de se rallumer avec une violence aveuglante, prête à se transformer en un brasier inextinguible. Cela aurait-il un sens, désormais ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à faire tant de mal ? Inutilement ? _

_Entendant les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient réussi à monter dans la tour et à mettre les Carrow en déroute, Rogue vit sa baguette, accrochée au bout de son bras, qui se mettait en mouvement. Il sentit ses lèvres prononcer l'ordre implacable. L'éclair jaillit, inondant la pièce d'une lumière verdâtre. _

_Et le corps tomba du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, avec cette grâce morbide qui fit frissonner Rogue, avant de disparaître dans la nuit noire. _

_Il n'osa pas rencontrer le regard perçant de Dumbledore. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Il ne pouvait pas tuer Dumbledore, il fallait donc en finir avec le Mangemort présent dans la pièce, pour que ce dernier ne rapporte rien des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à Voldemort._

_Malheureusement pour l'espion, Greyback était resté lui aussi, et détala de la pièce en constatant que le nombre de ses alliés diminuait considérablement. Lui, rapporterait sans aucun doute au Seigneur des Ténèbres, la véritable allégeance de Severus Rogue._

_Le maître des Potions n'avait pas participé à la fin de la bataille. Il avait accompagné un Dumbledore plus faible que jamais dans son bureau, ignorant les regards du vieillard, qu'il devinait empli de reproches._

_Il savait qu'il l'avait déçu. Sa couverture d'espion avait, sous ses yeux et contre toute attente, volée en éclats. Il soigna Dumbledore, qui était considérablement endommagé par cette potion qu'il avait stupidement avalée, dans la caverne. Il contrôla ensuite l'avancement du sortilège dont le Directeur était victime, à cause de la bague des Gaunt. Il restait au seul mage ayant jamais effrayé Voldemort trois mois, tout au plus, avant de mourir, selon les estimations du maître des potions. _

_Tout ça pour trois mois. Et des années de regrets amers évitées. _

_Severus Rogue était-il un lâche ?_

Il avait cherché en vain son filleul après la bataille. Drago ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas avoir quitté l'Ecole. Il aurait déjà été retrouvé mort à l'extérieur, inévitable punition de Voldemort pour avoir échoué sa mission. Pourtant, le jeune Serpentard était resté proprement introuvable.

-Où était Malefoy ?

Hermione eut un tressaillement, mais ne se retourna pas.

-Je sais que Potter était là, continua Rogue, réfléchissant à voix haute. …Sous sa précieuse cape d'invisibilité, qui lui assure une éternelle supériorité à toute forme de règlement…

-…Et qui, en l'occurrence, lui a sauvé la vie…

-…Ce qui prouve bien qu'elle n'est définitivement qu'une source de problèmes…

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-…Mais, reprit Rogue, Drago n'a pas pu disparaître aussi soudainement sous la cape. Un sortilège de désillusion ne marche pas non plus. Ca n'aurait pas pu le faire disparaître _physiquement_, or Malefoy n'était clairement plus _présent _dans la pièce… En fait, il n'était plus dans le _château_… Après que les Mangemorts soient partis, j'ai lancé plusieurs sortilèges de localisation, fait plusieurs rondes dans le château… il n'y avait pas trace d'un seul de ses cheveux blonds.

Rogue plissa les yeux en la fixant avec concentration.

-Comme s'il avait transplané, en fait.

-On ne peut pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Répondit Hermione mécaniquement.

-Granger, je connaissais l'Histoire de Poudlard par cœur avant même que l'idée de votre conception n'effleure l'esprit de vos parents. Grinça Rogue.

-Ah bon ? Rétorqua Hermione, feignant la surprise. Je croyais pourtant que vous ne faisiez pas partie de cette "sous-espèce d'individus qui apprend tout dans les bouquins".

Il eut un froncement de nez dédaigneux avant de poursuivre son raisonnement.

-La personne qui a fait disparaître Drago devait avoir une incroyable puissance magique, que peu de sorciers peuvent déployer. Je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à croire que vous ayez le potentiel pour être cette personne. Ces sorciers se limiteraient à peu près à Dumbledore, qui n'était pas en état de faire de la magie ce soir-là, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui n'était pas présent au château et… peut-être Minerva. Horace, à la rigueur. Rogue se fit songeur un instant. Sans me compter moi-même, cela va sans dire.

Hermione ne se donna pas la peine d'étouffer un léger rire sarcastique.

-Finalement, acheva le Maître des potions, il me semble relativement impossible qu'un _sorcier_ ait été à l'origine de cette disparition. En toute logique.

Hermione feignit le désintéressement en haussant les épaules. Elle ne put toutefois cacher la légère rougeur qui colorait son visage, et Rogue sut qu'il s'approchait de la vérité. Il plissa les yeux avec un rictus mauvais.

-Granger, avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de vies que vous avez pu mettre en danger, si vous avez élaboré un plan pour contrarier ceux du Maître des Ténèbres cette nuit-là ? Sans compter ceux de Dumbledore, qui, il faut peut-être vous le rappeler, me semble plus à même de régler ce genre de problèmes qu'une miss-je-sais-tout à l'égo surdimensionné…

-Je ne fais pas partie des gens qui laissent les forces du mal détruire des vies sans rien faire, moi ! S'exclama Hermione, sans parvenir cette fois à masquer sa colère.

-Non, en effet… Approuva Rogue, avant de rester silencieux un instant, qui fut suffisant à Hermione pour comprendre qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une débutante. _Vous _faites plutôt partie de ces imbéciles de Gryffondors, qui agissent – ou, dans notre cas, qui parlent - toujours sans réfléchir. En l'occurrence, vous venez de reconnaître que vous êtes bien impliquée dans cette histoire. Je serais tenté de dire que je suis déçu, mais je n'attendais pas vraiment mieux de votre part.

-Vous auriez dû prendre à gauche. Coupa Hermione d'un ton boudeur. Si je pouvais ne pas être la seule à me concentrer sur la route, ce serait agréable.

Il ne releva pas, et garda les yeux rivés devant lui pendant un moment, durant lequel Hermione put presque s'assoupir. A l'instant où la somnolence brumeuse qui l'avait envahi allait se transformer en réel sommeil, Rogue la sortie de sa douce insouciance.

-Un elfe.

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, en coup sec qui désarçonna Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Parle Plus Bas**_

**Diclaimer** : non non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même Poudlard ni... rien en fait ^^. A part, peut être, une ou deux idées qui passeraient par là...

**Note de l'auteure : **Oui oui, je sais, honte à moi, pathétique, lamentable, innacceptable, intolérable, j'ai attendu bien trop longtemps pour poster ce chapitre. Et le pire du pire du pire, c'est qu'il est écrit depuis un bon bout de temps... Mais je ne sais pas si je fais bien de le préciser... Et je n'ai même pas encore répondu aux reviews qui pourtant, une fois de plus (et même encore plus que la dernière fois), m'ont fait incroyablement plaisir, vous êtes des génies. Donc un grand grand merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser leur avis, et aussi à ceux qui m'ont mise en alerte et/ou favori. Il est possible que ce chapitre ait l'air de ne servir à rien, mais en réalité je vous assure que... que les explications commencent. Et au prochain chapitre, non seulement cette histoire de Malefoy sera définitivement élucidée, mais on commencera à en savoir plus sur la nature de la mission de Rogue et d'Hermione :D

Bon, donc encore merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

><p>-Un elfe.<p>

Sa voix claqua dans l'air, en coup sec qui désarçonna Hermione.

-Un… un elfe ? Bredouilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que les elfes de maison ont avoir là-dedans ?

-Je n'avais pas précisé qu'il s'agissait forcément d'elfe de maison, mais vous venez de le confirmer. Un elfe de maison a fait transplaner Drago. Si son maître le lui avait ordonné, il aurait même pu le faire sortir du château. Mais dès lors, Drago n'aurait plus été en sécurité...

-Et quel maître ordonnerait ça à son elfe ? Interrogea Hermione, reprenant une contenance. Personnellement, je n'en possède pas, je suis contre toutes les formes d'esclavage et je trouve absolument révoltant que la population magique s'accorde dans une indifférence hypocrite…

-Oui, oui, bien sûr Granger ! Coupa Rogue, agacé. A présent, il sentait qu'il allait trouver. Donc, vous avez ordonné à un elfe de faire transplaner Drago.

-Je vous dis que je n'ai pas d'elfe !

-Il y en a des centaines à Poudlard, et vous le saviez.

-Ils ne m'auraient pas écoutée s'ils ne m'appartenaient pas. Aucun n'est à moi.

-Potter en a un.

-Harry était avec Dumbledore.

Rogue tapota le volant de la voiture.

-Dumbledore… Ce vieux fou sénile est à l'origine de strictement tous les évènements farfelus et indésirables qui surviennent… sur Terre, voire dans l'Univers.

A son plus grand étonnement, Granger laissa passer cette occasion de le contredire. A croire que Dumbledore et ses stupides bonbons au citron en agaçaient plus d'un. A moins que ce ne soient ces missions mystérieuses et génialissimement incompréhensibles. Ou encore cette intolérable confiance qu'il accordait aveuglément à tout le monde, plus absurde encore que l'affection d'un Hagrid pour les dragons.

-Dumbledore, Dumbledore… Bonbons au citron, barbe blanche, tolérance excessive, confiance aveugle en autrui… tolérance, Dumbledore, elfe…

Rogue freina brutalement, et Hermione eut le souffle coupé par sa ceinture. Elle serra les poings en le jaugeant avec froideur. Il remit la voiture en route, avant d'exposer calmement.

-J'ai trouvé. Moins ingénieux que ce que je pensais. Vous avez tout simplement utilisé cet elfe complètement fou, qui appartenait aux Malefoy il y a quelques années.

-Dobby ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix incertaine. Je ne vois absolument pas…

-Je sais que Dumbledore l'a embauché à Poudlard, et qu'il le paye. Je sais d'autre part qu'il avait été libéré par Potter, et son incroyable propension à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde en aucun cas. Vous avez donc demandé à Dobby, qui obéit à qui il veut, de faire transplaner Malefoy.

-C'est absurde. La voix d'Hermione semblait avoir monté d'une octave. Les elfes peuvent peut être transplaner dans l'école, mais vous auriez entendu le bruit caractéristique du tra…

-Laissez-moi réfléchir ! Siffla-t-il. Rogue resta silencieux et réfléchit. Il réfléchit… ses méninges commencèrent à bouillonner furieusement… Il réfléchit… longuement…

« _Il avait vaguement trébuché, comme s'il s'était cogné. »_

-Cette créature était déjà présente dans la pièce quand je suis arrivé. Il était même au milieu, et je me suis cogné contre lui… Mais comment a-t-il fait pour les faire partir, lui et Malefoy, sans faire de bruit ?...

_« …une explosion assourdissante, venant sûrement du parc, retentit. La bataille commençait déjà à faire rage. Il porta une main à son oreille et dut attendre plusieurs secondes avant d'en retrouver l'usage. »_

-Evidemment ! C'est vous ! Dobby avait l'ordre d'attendre que l'explosion retentisse pour transplaner. On a tous été assourdis quelques secondes, et le « crac » du transplannage est passé inaperçu ! Vous étiez à l'origine de cette explosion ! Vous n'êtes qu'une sombre manipulatrice, Granger.

Il y avait presque de la fierté dans la voix du Directeur de Serpentard. Presque. En vérité, il était plutôt fier d'avoir résolu cette énigme. A moitié. Bon, un tiers de l'énigme, quoi. Peut-être un quart. Insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…

Hermione protesta :

-Ce que vous dites n'a aucun sens. Malefoy est un crétin raciste et pourri-gâté, Mangemort, et prétentieux avec ça. Quand bien même j'aurais su qu'il était là-haut et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, je ne lui serais pas venue en aide.

Rogue haussa un sourcil.

-Même pas pour sauver le professeur Dumbledore ?

-Je… Je ne… Toute cette histoire relève du pur délire, professeur !

-En fait, ça me paraît tout à fait cohérent. L'elfe avait simplement était désillusioné au préalable, et comme il n'est pas resté très longtemps, personne ne l'a remarqué. Il a tout simplement pris la main de Malefoy… Transplannage d'escorte…

-N'importe quoi.

-Mais dans ce cas-là, _où_ a-t-il bien pu aller, nom d'un bézoard… Reprit Rogue en ignorant royalement Hermione. Ce doppy n'aurait pas pu transplanner très loin en transportant un sorcier… Passer les protections du château… C'est impossible…

-Dobby. Ne put-elle s'empêcher de corriger.

-…Et pourtant j'ai vérifié, ni les pensées, ni le corps, ni l'aura de Malefoy ne se trouvaient au château…

-Regardez, professeur, on voit la lune !

-Alors quoi ? S'interrogea-t-il, songeur.

Le silence retomba entre eux, au fur et à mesure que la nuit gommait les contours du paysage qui les entourait, réduisant chaque forme à des ombres plutôt menaçantes à la lueur de la lune blafarde.

La voiture s'était finalement arrêtée devant une petite gare moldue. Rogue et Hermione, après avoir passé un temps indéterminé à s'ignorer royalement dans le train, avaient terminé leur longue excursion à pied.

Enfin, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione, Rogue ralentit avant de s'arrêter devant une maison plutôt isolée, perdue dans une campagne reculée, et qui paraissait plutôt inconfortable. Elle regarda sa montre, il était effectivement minuit et demi tapantes, et étouffa un bâillement.

Le professeur Rogue saisit son sac et se dirigea vers le perron sans l'attendre dans un tourbillon de robes noires. Hermione le suivit avec précipitation, se surprenant à ne pas vouloir rester trop longtemps isolée dehors par cette soirée orageuse. Elle rejoignit son professeur tandis que celui-ci ouvrait la porte, et entra dans la maison à sa suite.

Dès qu'elle eut pénétré dans le hall d'entrée, Hermione se senti assaillie par un sentiment de malaise presque insoutenable. L'endroit sentait le rang-fermé, il était sombre et il n'y avait pratiquement aucun meuble. Mais autre chose encore, qui n'était pas de l'ordre du qualifiable, fit frissonner Hermione, qui se rapprocha inconsciemment de Rogue. Ce dernier jetait des coups d'œil calculateurs dans différents endroits stratégiques de la maison, vraisemblablement pour vérifier qu'aucune mauvaise surprise ne les attendait ici. Le sentiment de malaise d'Hermione s'accentua et, n'y tenant plus elle interrogea à mi-voix.

-Professeur ? …Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rogue se tourna vers elle en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sous le regard impérieux de son professeur, elle se sentit soudain minuscule et particulièrement stupide.

-Vous le sentez ? Souffla-t-il.

Mais avant qu'elle ne pût répondre, un bruit assourdissant retentit à l'étage, et, baguette levée, Rogue se dirigea vers les escaliers sans plus attendre. Déglutissant avec difficulté, Hermione en fit de même et le suivit, pour découvrir Fumseck qui se tenait là, tout penaud, à côté d'une armoire qu'il avait visiblement fait tomber par terre.

Avec un soupir excédé, Severus rangea sa baguette et saisit la lettre que tenait le phénix en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles à propos d'un vieil excentrique plus envahissant et néfaste que le venin d'un basilic. Hermione l'observa avec des yeux ébahis dérouler le parchemin, le lire rapidement avant de le froisser et de le manger. Elle se sentait toujours aussi mal que lorsqu'elle était entrée, et n'eut même pas le cœur à rire devant cette image un peu… particulière.

Elle sortit toutefois de sa transe lorsqu'elle vit le Maître des Potions pointer sa baguette vers l'armoire qui gisait sur le sol. Avec des réflexes que seule une Hermione Granger habituée à lever la main avant tout le monde pouvait acquérir, elle interrompit le geste de Rogue en posant sa main sur son bras.

-Dumbledore a dit que… Chuchota-t-elle précipitemment.

-Oui, oui. Grogna Rogue. Pas de magie j'ai compris.

Il rangea à nouveau sa baguette d'un geste rageur puis s'approcha de l'armoire dans le but de la soulever.

-Ne restez pas là à rien faire, Granger ! Aidez-moi ! Aboya-t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui et après quelques essais infructueux, ils remirent le meuble en place, bien que celui-ci restât légèrement cabossé. Quand ils se retournèrent, Fumseck avait disparu.

Hermione n'osait pas rompre le silence, qui se faisait particulièrement pesant, comme si toute la tension qui régnait dans la maison, en partie du fait de l'orage, pouvait se briser en même temps que ce silence trop lourd et éclater sur elle en rugissant. Elle suivit donc Rogue dans la cuisine sans broncher, et accepta, vingt minutes plus tard, la tasse de thé qu'il lui tendait sans autre discussion. Le liquide brûlant effleura ses lèvres, et sous l'effet de la douleur ses yeux commencèrent à picoter. Elle n'aimait pas cet endroit.

Rogue, tourné vers la fenêtre, soupira.

-Posez vos questions Granger.

Elle ne put contenir un élan de reconnaissance envers Rogue. Parce qu'il rompait le silence, qu'il l'autorisait à poser ses questions, et se comportait comme s'ils avaient encore été à Poudlard, et pas dans cet endroit poussiéreux et isolé du monde dans lequel régnait une atmosphère étouffante et sordide. Elle put enfin libérer le flot insatiable de questions qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce que disait la lettre ?

-Que les Mangemorts ont lancé une attaque de l'autre côté du pays vers 16 heures, ce qui laisse présumer qu'ils n'ont pas découvert notre véritable cachette et, comme nous y sommes arrivés sans heurt, ne la découvriront probablement jamais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils auraient pu nous intercepter, ou nous filer, sur la route qui menait jusqu'ici – Rogue fit un large geste de la main, comme pour englober toute la maison – mais certaines… protections mises en place par Dumbledore rendent impossible le fait qu'on nous trouve pendant que nous sommes _à l'intérieur._

-Voldemort – Rogue la fusilla du regard – n'aurait-il pas pu nous trouver en suivant le chemin que Fumseck empruntait pour nous apporter cette lettre ?

-Fumseck étant un animal plus intelligent qu'un vulgaire hibou, non. C'était toutefois risqué mais, visiblement, ce cher Albus a trouvé l'idée… amusante. Le ton de Rogue était presque aussi froid que la demeure dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Presque.

Hermione chercha un moyen d'exprimer le sentiment d'insécurité, d'être épiée, d'être faible, qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle était arrivée, mais ne trouva pas de moyen de formuler sa question.

-Où est-on exactement ? Finit-elle par interroger.

-C'est une information confidentielle.

Elle cligna des yeux.

-J'ai eu la carte qui nous a menée ici entre les mains. Vous n'allez pas me dire que je ne suis pas sensée savoir où nous sommes, alors que j'ai très bien vu la route que nous empruntions ?

-…

-Vous ne répondez pas ?

-Vraisemblablement.

Hermione croisa les bras et attendit qu'il développe. Mais le professeur Rogue était plus fort qu'elle à ce jeu-là, et elle se résigna à enchaîner :

-Vous avez parlé de protections mises en place par Dumbledore.

-J'en ai parlé, en effet.

-Et auriez-vous l'amabilité de développer ?

-Je crois que vous avez compris que toute utilisation de la magie est exclue dans notre situation ce qui explique notre voyage… interminable en voiture.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Mais pourquoi y a-t-il une… un… ce truc ? Dans l'air ?

Rogue la regarda moqueusement pendant un instant avant de répondre.

-Mais il fallait toutefois protéger cette maison, sans quoi nous ferions des cibles faciles pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous m'en voyez stupéfaite.

-C'est pourquoi nous avons eu recours à l'Ancienne Magie. Une sorte de malédiction, plus exactement, qui nous coupe du monde, nous rend invisibles que ce soit physiquement parlant, spirituellement ou du point de vue de notre trace magique.

Hermione l'observa avec effarement.

-L'Ancienne Magie n'existe pas professeur.

Il eut une exclamation dédaigneuse.

-Cette maison en est la preuve vivante. Ce que vous ressentez, ce sont les ondes magiques puissantes qui émanent de chacun des murs, qui s'infiltrent partout, qui rongent toute la matière autour d'elle, pour la rendre inexistante aux yeux, aux pensées, aux âmes, aux esprits, à tous les êtres extérieurs.

-Vous voulez parlez de… magie noire ?

-Non. Je parle de l'Ancienne Magie. Celle de Merlin, si vous préférez. Et je déteste me répéter, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion.

Hermione parut scandalisée.

-Professeur, cette magie relève de la légende, on n'est même pas sûrs que Merlin en personne ait existé. C'est… c'est aussi absurde que d'envisager l'existence des Ronflaks cornus !

Elle put observer un tressaillement au coin des lèvres de Rogue qui se détourna avant d'affirmer :

-Vous seriez surprise de découvrir la diversité de la faune à Brocéliande.

Hermione plissa les yeux.

-Vous n'insinuez pas que Brocéliande existe, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue lui lança un coup d'œil indéchiffrable.

-Dites-moi où est Malefoy.

-Lucius Malefoy ?

-Votre humour est désopilant.

-Je vois ça. Confirma froidement Hermione.

-Répondez.

-…

-Et je promets de vous expliquer tout ce que vous voudrez savoir sur Brocéliande.

Hermione plissa les yeux d'un air soupconneux, tentant de cacher la fièvre de curiosité qui se répandait à toute allure dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter face à un tel chantage. Hermione Granger était la victime éternelle d'une soif insatiable de savoir, et les informations qu'elle s'apprêtait à entr'apercevoir concernant Merlin ne pouvaient la laissaient de marbre.

-D'accord. Céda-t-elle. Je veux bien vous raconter, mais à condition que je ne subisse aucun de vos sarcasmes concernant cette histoire.

Rogue eut un mouvement convulsif de la tête qui pouvait, avec beaucoup d'imagination, s'apparenter, de très loin et dans le noir, à un hochement affirmatif.

* * *

><p>Ginny ouvrit les yeux, surprise par le rayonnement aveuglant qui s'infiltrait dans sa chambre. Elle s'étira en baillant, tout en tendant l'oreille. Mais il n'y avait pas un bruit qui résonnait dans le Terrier. Habituellement, la jeune rousse aurait dû afficher un sourire éclatant à l'idée d'être un peu tranquille, dans cette famille trop nombreuse. Elle aurait dû inspirer l'odeur familière de sa maison avec ravissement, songeant au meilleur moyen de profiter un maximum de l'absence de ses frères.<p>

Pourtant, un insupportable pressement enserrait sa gorge, et elle se sentait emplie d'amertume à l'idée de sa solitude. En plus de Bill, Charlie et Percy qui étaient submergés par leur travail, Fred et George qui passaient le plus clair de leur temps à leur boutique, Hermione qui était partie la veille avec Rogue, c'étaient Ron et Harry qui avaient quitté le Terrier la veille au soir. Ginny soupçonnait vaguement sa mère d'avoir tenté de les en empêcher, bien qu'elle n'ait pas assisté au conflit qui les avait très probablement opposé. Molly Weasley avait en effet été d'une humeur massacrante pour tout le reste de la soirée, et sa cadette pouvait l'entendre d'ici pousser les meubles avec rage, et reposer les objets avec aigreur.

Elle se leva et passa sous la douche histoire de se changer les idées. Tout en brossant ses longs cheveux roux devant le miroir, elle observa son reflet avec une expression Mangemordesque.

Ainsi, les professeurs de Poudlard étaient plus ou moins en mission pour l'Ordre, mais rien de précis pour Ginny. Ses parents étaient plus ou moins en mission pour l' Ordre, mais rien de précis pour Ginny. Hermione était plus ou moins en mission pour l'Ordre, mais rien de précis pour Ginny. Harry et Ron étaient plus ou moins en mission pour l'Ordre, mais rien de précis pour Ginny. Même Fred et George étaient plus ou moins en mission pour l'ordre… mais rien de précis pour Ginny.

Plus personne au Terrier, et elle se sentait désespérément mise de côté, un sentiment de frustration enflant inexorablement en elle.

Elle soupira rageusement et reposa sa brosse, avant de sortir de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Entre Molly Weasley qui pestait contre le départ de son dernier fils, et ginny qui pestait contre le monde entier, une atmosphère électrique régnait ce jour-là dans le salon, tous les gestes étaient effectués avec brusquerie, et un silence pesant s'étaient imposé dans cette ambiance orageuse et un rien menaçante.

La rouquine préféra fuir cet environnement oppressant pour se diriger dans le jardin, histoire de s'y complaire tranquillement dans sa colère impuissante. S'adossant contre un arbre au feuillage protecteur, le soleil étant déjà brûlant, elle s'abandonna aux souvenirs de sa cinquième année, essayant d'analyser l'enchaînement des évènements qui l'avaient conduite jusqu'ici. Comment le fait que ses amis partent tous au-devant du danger (la laissant sur le côté au passage), que des gens meurent mystérieusement, disparaisse en ne laissant qu'une maison ravagée au-dessus de laquelle une marque morbide flottait, que tout le monde chuchote en échangeant des regards suspicieux, avait-il pu devenir une normalité ? La guerre pouvait-elle vraiment expliquer ça ?

Voilà une question qu'elle s'était souvent posée durant l'année scolaire. La guerre pouvait-elle tout expliquer ? Cette situation exceptionnelle et mortelle était-elle une excuse aux comportements les plus irréfléchis, les plus dangereux ? Savoir que sa vie était courte et fragile, que celles des autres était influencée et tout aussi vulnérable, donnait-il à Ginny tous les droits ?

Car la Gryffondor n'avait pas été des plus irréprochables ces derniers mois.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Parle Plus Bas**_

**Diclaimer** : non non, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ni même Poudlard ni... rien en fait ^^. A part, peut être, une ou deux idées qui passeraient par là...

**Note de l'auteure** : Bon, je sais sais ce que vous pensez, je poste trop tard, ça fait bien plus d'un mois que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre, et c'est mal, et je suis passée du côté obscur de la force. Mais aussi, vous savez ce que c'est, les examens de fin d'année, quand il fait beau dehors, qu'on a toujours un ou deux amis qui ne travaillent quand même pas, et qui vous proposent un truc, et du coup on est obligé de travailler en rentrant, et du coup, pas d'accès envisageable à l'ordinateur et donc pas de nouveau chapitre... et donc voilà quoi! Mais en même temps, comme je suis sûre que certains d'entre vous avaient aussi des examens de fin d'année, je me dis que si j'avais posté, vous auriez peut-être lu, et si vous aviez lu, ça aurait été du temps de travail perdu!Et qui dit temps de travail perdu, dit examens ratés, dit dégouté tout l'été, dit déprimé pour toujours! Donc, finalement, je pense qu'on peut dire de manière tout à fait raisonnée que ce léger retard exceptionnel vous a tout simplement sauvé la vie :D Bref, donc un nouveau chapitre qui précède de peu les réponses aux reviews (d'accord, d'accord, je gère vraiment pas). Mais avant ça, j'aimerais vous faire part d'un petit questionnement existentiel qui m'a saisie, la dernière fois devant ma boîte mail : pourquoi l'homme s'est-il fatigué à inventer toutes sortes de drogues quand de simples mais si gentilles reviews peuvent donner lieu à une si parfaite dépendance? Parce qu'entre nous, je crois que les vôtres ont une légère tendance à éclairer mes journées :D Tout ça pour dire merci, merci, merci beaucoup les gens, vos commentaires sont trop cool, trop intéressant, vous êtes les plusse mieux du monde inter-galactique universel!

Sur ce, Bonne lecture :D**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ça avait débuté peu après les vacances de la Toussaint. Le jour de la rentrée, Ginny s'était assise à côté de Dean, avec qui elle s'entendait de mieux en mieux. Ce dernier n'était ce jour-là pas très loin d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Poussée par un élan de curiosité, et ennuyée par une conversation scolaire qui animait son entourage, la rouquine s'était donc focalisée sur la conversation du « Trio d'Or » et avait tenté de glaner une ou deux informations quant à leurs activités.<p>

C'est ainsi que Ginny avait surpris une dispute entre Harry d'une part, et Ron et Hermione de l'autre - ce qui en soit était un fait presque aussi rarissime que de surprendre Rogue attribuant des points à Gryffondor.

Harry semblait intimement convaincu que Malefoy avait un comportement louche, qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux, et ses deux acolytes soutenaient le contraire, persuadés que Malefoy était simplement Malefoy.

Au début, cette découverte n'avait pas eu grand impact sur la plus jeune des Weasley. Il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry et Drago se détestaient cordialement, il n'y avait donc rien de surprenant à entendre le brun à lunettes soupçonner son ennemi number 1.

Sauf qu'un jour, plusieurs semaines après cet épisode, par un "hasard malencontreux", Ginny s'était retrouvée à épier Drago dans les couloirs pour découvrir la véritable nature de ses activités. Elle l'avait aperçu quittant le stade de Quidditch alors que tout le monde s'y rendait, et la conversation qu'elle avait surprise auparavant lui était revenue en tête.

Sentant l'excitation s'emparer d'elle à l'idée de pouvoir être utile au « Trio d'Or », Ginny n'avait écouté que son adrénaline et avait suivi discrètement le Serpentard.

Ce dernier s'était rendu au deuxième étage, et Ginny l'avait suivi de loin, prenant bien garde à ne pas se faire remarquer. Elle avait senti son cœur accélérer dangereusement quand le Serpentard était entré dans les toilettes du deuxième étage.

Bien sûr, le souvenir de la Chambre des Secrets était toujours bien vif dans son esprit, et son sang s'était glacé d'un seul coup à l'idée d'être mêlée à nouveau à une histoire concernant le monstre de Serpentard.

Mais l'angoisse était d'autant plus saisissante à l'idée que la Chambre soit ré-ouverte sans que la rouquine ne fasse rien pour empêcher ça. Elle avait donc saisi sa baguette avec fermeté et était entrée à la suite de Malefoy dans le repère de Mimi Geignarde, prête à lancer son redoutable chauve-furie, qui aurait fait fuir un centaure mal-luné.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, entrant dans les toilettes déterminée à se battre contre un mangemort en devenir assoiffé de meurtre, elle avait trouvé un jeune garçon inquiet qui cherchait une once de réconfort auprès du fantôme le moins populaire de toute l'école.

Ginny avait reculé de deux pas, soudain effrayée par ce spectacle trop déroutant, et avait tenté de disparaître sans bruit. Mais Mimi l'avait aperçue et s'était fait une joie de signaler une présence importune à Malefoy, qui avait alors jeté un regard plutôt menaçant à l'intruse. Par plutôt menaçant, entendons qu'il ne semblait pas d'une humeur suffisamment charitable pour tuer Ginny rapidement.

Ginny songea à la dispute phénoménale qu'elle avait eue avec Malefoy, ce jour-là. Elle ne se souvenait pas précisément des mots qu'ils avaient échangé, il y avait juste ce goût un peu métallique et amer dans sa bouche, cette envie de blesser Malefoy, de lui faire du mal. Il y avait cette colère contre le Serpentard, qui était largement alimentée par les insultes qu'il avait proférées à son égard. Il y avait l'ignorance totale des baguettes que tous deux tenaient pourtant pointées l'un sur l'autre. Il n'y avait que les deux flots de paroles qui luttaient l'un contre l'autre, chacun tentant de se convaincre de sa supériorité, de sa raison, chacun cherchant la confirmation qu'il faisait les bons choix.

Ginny se souvenait qu'elle avait été furieuse contre Malefoy. Furieuse, pour les moqueries qu'il lui avait faites subir, à elle mais aussi à Harry, Ron et Hermione, furieuse qu'il lui fasse peur, furieuse qu'il puisse défendre des idées aussi écœurantes que la pureté du sang, furieuse qu'il suive sans discuter la doctrine de son meurtrier de père et, surtout, furieuse que malgré tout ça, Malefoy restât un être humain qui ne méritait pas de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et qui ne méritait pas de porter la marque si jeune, ou de devoir tuer avant même d'être sorti de Poudlard.

Cette colère noire l'avait habitée pendant des jours, des nuits, l'avait obnubilée, elle était désormais incapable de s'en séparer. Elle s'était débattu contre elle, elle s'était mathématiquement prouvé que c'était une colère stupide, infondée, et trop encombrante pour être entretenue, mais rien n'y avait fait. Et un jour, en passant dans le couloir du deuxième étage, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle pensait à Malefoy sans interruption depuis plusieurs semaines, et que ça lui était devenu indispensable.

Aussi naturellement que l'on respire, que l'on se réveille le matin, que l'on sourit à un ami, elle était devenue dépendante à Drago Malefoy.

Une fois ce constat opéré, le suivant pour Ginny avait été qu'elle devait parler avec le blond. Peut-être que, si elle se disputait à nouveau avec lui, si elle le poussait à être réellement imbuvable, elle pourrait se débarrasser de cette obsession qui lui collait à la peau et lui enserrait le cœur avec trop de vigueur pour être simplement oubliée ?

A son plus grand malheur, l'insolence de Drago n'avait pas suffi. Il ne mettait pas assez de cœur dans ce qu'il disait, et son indifférence avait été plus douloureuse que son semblant de colère. Et le désespoir à peine visible au fond de ses yeux gris avait été bien plus marquant que les deux ou trois mots qu'il avait pu prononcer pour se débarrasser de la dernière des Weasley.

Finalement, celle-ci avait pris le réflexe de le provoquer régulièrement, et tous deux s'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre. C'était toujours en fin d'après-midi, juste avant que le soleil ne se couche, dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Ginny attendait ce moment toute la journée, imaginant différents scénarii qui pourraient s'y dérouler. Pourtant, c'était toujours la même chose, ils se voyaient, l'un d'eux commençait à provoquer l'autre, et ils se disputaient, ne faisant jamais usage de leurs baguettes.

Ginny ne se souvenait pas avec exactitude lequel des deux avaient pris l'initiative d'embrasser l'autre. Il n'y avait pourtant eu aucune surprise, cela _devait _arriver. Ils le savaient tous les deux et avaient attendu que ça arrive, avec impatience et inquiétude. Les rendez-vous étaient toujours au même endroit, à la même heure, selon un accord tacite, et, parfois, Ginny et Drago continuaient de se disputer. Ils ne s'appelaient simplement plus « Malefoy » et « Weasley ».

La rouquine avait écouté Drago parler de sa mission pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle l'avait regardé, décrivant les réunions entre Mangemorts, elle avait retenu son souffle quand il expliquait qu'il avait une fois assisté à un meurtre sans agir. Elle avait détourné les yeux quand il lui avait montré sa marque, et s'était mordu la lèvre quand il avait avoué qu'il devait tuer Dumbledore. Elle s'était dit que c'était la guerre, que Drago était un enfant qui n'avait pas eu les bonnes influences, qu'il avait choisi de sauver sa peau et, qu'après tout, on ne pouvait pas condamner un enfant qui avait décidé de vivre quand même.

Bien sûr, il y avait dans sa poitrine ce machin désagréable qui ressemblait curieusement à de la culpabilité, surtout quand elle entendait parler, au détour d'une conversation entre Harry et Ron, de l'Ordre du phénix, de Voldemort, ou de Dumbledore. Et puis, il y avait eu cette angoisse insoutenable quand le mot de « traître » s'était imposé à son esprit, et qu'elle avait pensé que ce qu'elle faisait était grave. Il y avait eu les regards de Fred et George, qu'elle imaginait sombres et emplis de reproches, les expressions déçues et incrédules d'Harry et Ron, le visage fermé d'Hermione, et la tristesse de Molly Weasley.

Il était devenu impératif de parler de tout ça à quelqu'un, et sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois, Ginny avait tout avoué à Hermione. La Gryffondor l'avait d'abord regardée durement, puis la stupéfaction avait transparu sur son visage. Hermione avait tourné légèrement la tête, pour que Ginny ne voie pas le dégoût dans son regard et, finalement, elle s'était levée pour faire les cents pas et réfléchir à une solution. Elle avait fait une liste des personnes qui pourraient venir en aide à Ginny, puis avait barré tous les noms, un à un. Elle s'était frotté les yeux, avait observé avec attention la rouquine et lui avait demandé de découvrir ce que préparait Malefoy. Elle avait ensuite juré de garder le secret de cette conversation dont elle ne révèlerait rien, à personne.

Ginny avait appris, avec une facilité déconcertante, les plans de Malefoy. Elle les avait communiqués à son amie, et Hermione s'était empressée de courir à la bibliothèque pour chercher un moyen de les contrecarrer, sans mettre Malefoy en danger.

Elle avait ensuite fait part de ses idées à Ginny, qui ne comprenait toujours pas comment Hermione pouvait se révéler si brillante. Bien sûr, tout cela s'était légèrement fait avec le désaccord de Drago - que Ginny avait pris soin de laisser dans l'ignorance la plus totale - et il s'agissait un peu plus d'un enlèvement que d'une réelle évasion, mais le fait est que Drago n'avait pas tué, et qu'il était sain et sauf. Pour l'instant.

* * *

><p>-Depuis quelques mois, Ginny, la sœur de Ron s'est… sensiblement rapprochée de Malefoy.<p>

Hermione avait dit tout cela d'une traite, comme si elle avait peur que les mots, en demeurant trop longtemps dans sa bouche, finissent par la lui écorcher. Rogue parut sur le point de l'interrompre, un sourcil interrogateur relevé, mais se ravisa devant le regard noir d'Hermione.

-Elle a fini par connaître la nature de la mission de Malefoy, et elle m'en a fait part. Je crois qu'elle avait peur d'être à nouveau mêlée à ce genre d'attaque comme… comme en deuxième année quand Voldemort…

-Les états d'âme de mini-Weasley ne m'intéressent que très relativement. Coupa Rogue sèchement.

Hermione haussa les épaules avant de reprendre.

-On a donc décidé de… d'empêcher ça.

-Persuadées que votre intelligence devancerait celle de Dumbledore, le plus grand mage de tous les temps…

-Pas de sarcasmes professeur. Ordonna Hermione, observant avec ravissement que Rogue lui obéissait, avide de connaître la suite de l'histoire. On a donc décidé d'empêcher ça, reprit la Gryffondor, sans pour autant dénoncer Malefoy parce que Ginny était inquiète pour…

-Charmant sentimentalisme gryffondorien, à peu près aussi passionnant que les nouveaux croisements opérés entre les mandragores et les bubobulbs. Mais _où_ est Malefoy ?

-J'ai donc demandé à Dobby, ce soir-là, de se placer en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et d'attendre le retour de Dumbledore. Je l'ai désillusioné, et je lui ai dit que, quand tous les mangemorts seraient présents et qu'il entendrait l'explosion, il devrait faire transplaner Malefoy.

-Je sais tout ça, Granger ! S'emporta Rogue.

-Oui, moi aussi, au début, ça me lassait de tout savoir. Mais vous verrez, on s'y fait très bien finalement. Assura la jeune fille avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se ratatina sous le regard meurtrier que Rogue darda sur elle.

-Oui, bon… Bref. Reprit-elle, un tout petit - mais vraiment tout petit - peu effrayée par le geste que Rogue avait fait pour récupérer sa baguette magique. Effectivement, un léger problème s'est posé : où faire transplanner Malefoy ? Il devait à tout prix quitter la Tour d'Astronomie, mais ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard car il aurait été en danger, et qu'on n'était pas absolument certaines que Dobby puisse passer les protections de l'école, d'autant plus en escortant un sorcier.

-Mais les Mangemorts étant présents dans l'Ecole, vous n'étiez même pas sûres que Malefoy serait en sécurité à Poudlard. Compléta Rogue.

-Une simple salle de classe, quand bien même elle se situerait à l'autre bout du château, ne suffisait pas. Il fallait un endroit où le moins de personnes possibles auraient accès.

-Un endroit comme votre petit QG, quand vous étiez en cinquième année et que Potter a voulu jouer au professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? S'exclama Rogue triomphalement, persuadé d'avoir trouvé la réponse à l'énigme.

-Oui, c'était l'endroit parfait. Confirma Hermione, souriante.

L'expression de Rogue se fit plus hautaine et satisfaite que jamais.

-Sauf que c'est précisément de là que sortaient les Mangemorts. Ajouta-t-elle. Donc non.

Rogue se ratatina comme un ballon de baudruche qu'on dégonfle, et devint soudain aussi flétri qu'un bézoard périmé.

-Mais alors, où est Malefoy nom d'un ronflak cornu ?

Hermione prit une longue respiration, savourant le suspense insoutenable qu'elle laissait planer, puis expliqua :

-Il y a une pièce, à Poudlard, qu'on ne peut ouvrir qu'en prononçant un mot de passe. Mais, contrairement aux salles communes, par exemple, ce mot de passe est dans une autre langue, une langue qu'une minorité de sorciers maîtrisent. Une salle que Ginny connaissait plutôt bien.

Le visage de Rogue s'éclaira.

-Et mini-Weasley a accepté de retourner là-bas ? Juste pour Malefoy ?

-Elle n'avait pas le choix. Dobby l'a d'abord fait transplanner elle, elle connaissait la Chambre des Secret et a pu guider Dobby, qui se contentait de fournir la magie nécessaire. L'elfe a donc découvert la salle, il est revenu me voir, je l'ai désillusioné, et il a ensuite fait transplanner Malefoy...

-...qui a donc rejoint mini-Weasley dans… la Chambre des secrets, mais vous êtes complètement…

-Brillante ? Absolument géniale ? Epoustouflante ?

-Vous êtes folle, Granger. Complètement folle. Ce tour de passe-passe aurait pu échouer pour... des millions de raisons différentes, c'est...

Mais Hermione eut la satisfaction de voir, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, un éclat de surprise dans les yeux de Rogue, qui ne pouvait cette fois pas rester totalement indifférent à la créativité de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle ignorait toutefois qu'en cet instant, Rogue réalisait également que c'était uniquement à cette stupide Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il devait le miracle qui s'était produit à Poudlard. Sans elle, il aurait tué Dumbledore, et aurait dû rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, passant pour un traître aux yeux de tous ceux pour qui il se battait, se faisant détester de tous ceux qu'il tentait de sauver. Il aurait eu des ennemis dans les deux camps, et aurait très certainement été condamné à mort.

En fait, Hermione ne réalisait probablement pas qu'elle venait tout naturellement de lui avouer qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

Rogue pria pour qu'elle n'apprenne jamais ce petit détail compromettant.

-Mais, une fois la bataille terminée, comment avez-vous fait pour faire sortir Drago de la Chambre?

Le teint d'Hermione rosit légèrement, et elle se racla la gorge.

-Heu oui… héhé, c'est tout le problème, en effet.

Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous _n'aviez pas_ réfléchi à un moyen de le faire sortir une fois tout ceci terminé ?

Hermione planta son regard dans celui de Rogue.

-Je n'étais même pas certaine de sortir vivante moi-même de « tout ceci », comme vous dites.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton de défi qui décontenança un instant Rogue. Puis, celui-ci haussa un sourcil dédaigneux avant de remarquer :

-Ce qui est encore pire, étant donné que personne n'aurait jamais retrouvé Malefoy et sa… petite amie, dans une cachette si… _ingénieuse_.

-Eh bien… le fait est que, finalement, je m'en suis sortie, tout comme Dumbledore, que je me suis empressée d'aller voir après la bataille pour lui expliquer les derniers évènements.

-Serait-ce trop optimiste de ma part que d'espérer qu'il vous ait expulsée de l'école?

-Professeur, rien de "trop optimiste" ne peut venir de vous. C'est contre votre nature, c'est physiquement impossible.

Rogue s'étouffa et leva des yeux perplexes vers elle.

-Enfin, non, il ne m'a pas vraiment _expulsée_. Répondit plus clairement Hermione. Il a commencé par me proposer des bonbons au citron, puis quand je lui ai parlé de Ginny et Malefoy, il s'est étouffé avec l'un d'entre eux. Ensuite, il m'a dit que mon idée était extrêmement brillante, à ceci près que, dans ses plans à lui, Malefoy n'était pas en constant danger de mort à la fin. Tandis qu'à cause de moi, Voldemort n'aura de cesse de vouloir le retrouver pour lui faire payer sa… si ce n'est sa trahison, au moins sa défaite.

Rogue plissa les yeux.

-Mais, est-ce que Dumbledore vous a fait part de ses plans de départ à lui, Miss Granger ?

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. Le professeur de potion se détourna et observa la nuit qui assombrissait la campagne derrière la fenêtre. Ainsi, Dumbledore avait nécessairement compris que Granger lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais, contre toute attente, il avait fait croire à Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qu'il avait eu un plan pour garder la vie sauve, tout en préservant Malefoy, et il l'avait tenue pour responsable de l'échec de ce plan. Granger, en bonne gryffondor stupide qu'elle était, avait donc culpabilisé, et l'autre vieillard en avait profité pour lui faire accepter cette mission absurde.

Rogue en vint donc à la conclusion que, tout bien réfléchi, il y avait encore du bon à tirer du directeur de Poudlard et que ce dernier était peut-être plus serpentard qu'il n'en avait l'air, derrière ses bonbons au citron et autres sucreries superflues.

-Donc, Dumbledore m'a très fortement suggéré d'accepter cette mission, qui était primordiale pour l'avenir du monde sorcier, et il a ajouté qu'en cas de refus, je n'aurais probablement pas que la mort de Malefoy sur la conscience. Enfin, il ne l'a pas vraiment dit comme ça, mais bon...

Rogue se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune gryffondor, qui, partagée entre l'agacement à l'égard de Dumbledore, et le remord, attendait visiblement une réaction de son professeur.

-Vous êtes stupide, Granger. Complètement stupide.


	5. Chapter 5

**Annonce de l'auteure** : Désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée,désolée, désolée, désolée, désolée... Que dire? Je n'ai pas énormément de temps, alors, juste très bonne lecture, et désolée, et merci, merci, merci, à tous (du moins ce qui liront quand même ce chapitre, malgré mon retard impardonnable), et surtout, merci aux anonymes à qui j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais pu répondre, alors une mention très spéciale aux très transcendantes : Sarah (en plus de me faire extrêmement plaisir, ta review m'avait bien fait rire), M, lulushouille et Tiphaine, dont les review m'ont également largement motivée, merci beaucoup encore, et Julia, dont le commentaire m'a aussi ravie et, étant parmi les derniers, m'a poussée à publier ce chapitre... désolée mais je n'ai pas d'excuse vraiment valable, si ce n'est que je suis submergée de travail et que je ne trouve pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer au site... Mais une telle attente ne devrait pas se reproduire. Les réponses personnelles aux dernières reviews devraient suivre la publication de ce chapitre qui, je crois, est un peu plus long que d'habitude, ce qui est sûrement dû à la culpabilité qui m'étouffe^^ (A part ça, pendant ces longs mois où je n'ai pas posté, vous n'imaginez pas comme vous m'avez manqué * grand sourire d'ange un peu diabolique quand même * )

* * *

><p>-Vous êtes stupide, Granger. Complètement stupide.<p>

Hermione planta froidement son regard dans les yeux de Rogue, mais, ne trouvant aucune réplique suffisamment mordante, elle se contenta de lui adresser un sourire éclatant. Après tout, elle aurait juré à cet instant avoir perçu un éclat d'humour dans les yeux de son professeur, et elle était certaine que Rogue ne pensait pas un mot de ses dernières paroles, ce qu'elle trouva plutôt flatteur.

Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le salon, chacun occupant un fauteuil particulièrement inconfortable et recouvert d'un tissu à fleurs mauves qui dénotait désagréablement avec les tapisseries jaunes moutarde ornant les murs. Une unique braise luttait courageusement dans l'âtre de la cheminée, ni Rogue ni Hermione n'ayant réussi à faire naître un feu digne de son nom sans magie. La pluie tambourinait aux fenêtres depuis un moment déjà, et malgré l'humidité qui alourdissait l'atmosphère, Hermione n'avait pas froid.

Parce que, dans cette maison lugubre et désertée qui restait invisible au monde extérieur, malgré les nombreuses menaces qui planaient sur elle et les risques qu'elle avait pris en acceptant cette mission, malgré le goût amer qu'elle avait dans la bouche quand elle pensait à Harry et Ron qu'elle avait laissés seuls, ou à Drago qu'elle avait mis en danger, Hermione sentait avec plaisir enfler le sentiment familier de la curiosité. Elle parvenait à redevenir l'élève intéressée et intenable qu'elle était à Poudlard dans ses premières années, et elle allait ce soir découvrir l'un des secrets les plus enfouis de la communauté sorcière, à savoir celui de l'Ancienne Magie. Elle se tourna donc vers son professeur, prête à l'assaillir de mille questions, et tout son enthousiasme retomba d'un coup.

Elle plissa les yeux et porta une main à son front, se demandant si la fatigue ne lui provoquait pas quelques hallucinations.

Car devant la jeune fille, se tenait non pas le professeur sarcastique et acariâtre qu'elle exécrait, mais bien un Rogue affalé dans un fauteuil immonde qui s'était assoupi et bavait légèrement sur le tissu fleuri.

Après de longues minutes de perplexité à retenir sa respiration, Hermione étouffa un pouffement. Le dilemme la déchirait : devait-elle réveiller le professeur, au risque d'affronter sa colère, pour soulager sa soif de savoir, ou bien pouvait-elle lui accorder ce répit, après de longues heures de route pour les conduire jusqu'ici ?

Se laissant finalement attendrir, Hermione se leva en prenant soin de faire le moins de bruit possible, et explora la grande maison à la recherche d'un objet bien précis. C'est finalement dans l'une des chambres de l'étage qu'elle le trouva. La pièce était meublée d'un petit lit dont le matelas était éventré, d'une étagère cassée emplie de livres usés et, en face, d'un petit meuble sur lequel étaient soigneusement posés une radio poussiéreuse, un coquillage et un appareil photo qui semblait en état de marche.

Hermione s'en saisit avec ravissement, redescendit sur la pointe des pieds dans le salon, prit le professeur en photo, et partit se coucher en gloussant, prenant soin de remettre l'appareil photo à sa place.

* * *

><p>Hermione ratura rageusement la dernière phrase qu'elle avait écrite, puis se décida à relire les deux pages qu'elles avaient noircies recto-verso. Ainsi, elle put admirer l'unique phrase qu'elle s'était plût à écrire et réécrire plusieurs centaines de fois.<p>

Le professeur Rogue n'est qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction. Le professeur Rogue n'est qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction. Le professeur Rogue n'est qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction.

Satisfaite, elle s'étira un instant, fatiguée de cette matinée de dur labeur. Puis, la jeune gryffondor se demanda un instant si elle devenait folle. Elle étudia avec sérieux cette possibilité.

Après tout, elle était enfermée dans cette maison glauque, avec ce personnage glauque, et ces pensées glauque. Le manque d'air frais, de liberté, et de conversations dénuées de sarcasmes commençait à lui peser lourdement. Oui, il était tout à fait envisageable qu'elle soit en train de perdre la tête.

Après tout, Rogue lui-même avait été adolescent un jour. Puis, il avait été lui aussi enfermé dans des cachots sombres et sans présence extérieure, il était alors devenu le personnage exécrable et odieux qu'il était. Peut-être que le même sort attendait la jeune fille, qu'elle deviendrait elle aussi une horrible enseignante passionnée par les cadavres de crapauds et les couinements terrifiés des premières années ?

Le teint d'Hermione blêmit légèrement, puis elle secoua la tête. Non, décidément non. C'était impossible. Et puis d'ailleurs, Rogue avait très certainement toujours été comme ça. Le concept même d'un Rogue enfant ou adolescent était un paradoxe insoutenable pour la conscience humaine.

Rassurée, elle sortit une nouvelle feuille du paquet moldu qu'elle avait trouvé dans une des pièces désertées de la maison, et se remit au travail.

Le professeur Rogue n'est qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction.

-Granger ! Tonna l'objet de toutes ses pensées depuis la pièce voisine.

Hermione se demandait pourquoi Rogue s'obstinait à l'appeler quand il souhaitait lui parler, alors qu'elle ne répondait jamais à ses sommations.

-GRANGER !

Un boucan tonitruant résonna alors, suivi de bruits de pas lourds et proprement exaspérés. Rogue ouvrit avec une délicatesse toute particulière la porte de la pièce qui était devenue le bureau d'Hermione, et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui le toisait d'un regard moqueur.

-Professeur ? S'enquit-elle, accompagnant ses paroles d'un sourire tout à fait glacial.

-Rendez-vous utile. Lâcha Rogue d'un ton tout aussi froid. J'ai… J'aurais besoin de votre avis sur… vous verrez.

Hermione haussa un sourcil, ravie que le maître des potions se voie forcé d'admettre qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Ce petit manège s'était progressivement instauré depuis leur arrivée. Rogue refusait de lui confier la moindre tâche utile, elle passait donc ses journées à s'ennuyer ferme, se sentant se transformer peu à peu en verracrasse mort. Mais il arrivait régulièrement que le professeur se trouve face à un problème existentiel qui nécessitait l'aide de son élève favorite, il se voyait alors dans l'obligation de quérir ses bons conseils, et Hermione prenait grand soin de se faire prier avant d'accéder à chacune ses requêtes.

Rogue lui tendit un petit objet rectangulaire composé d'un écran en haut et de dizaine de petits boutons, comportant chacun une inscription différente.

-Comment marche cet appareil ? Interrogea-t-il.

Hermione nota avec complaisance qu'une veine battait furieusement sur la tempe du sombre professeur.

-Il s'agit d'une calculatrice. Précisa-t-elle, chargeant sa voix du plus de mépris qu'elle le pu.

-Je ne vous en demande pas le nom, Granger, mais le fonctionnement. Siffla Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous promets de vous l'expliquer un jour. Répliqua-t-elle. Tout comme vous aviez promis de m'expliquer en quoi consistait ce que vous appelez « ancienne magie ». Bien entendu, vous pouvez accorder autant de crédit à ma parole, que j'en accorde désormais moi-même à la vôtre. C'est-à-dire aucun.

Le professeur se pinça l'arête du nez, avant de soupirer avec lassitude.

-Ne pensez-vous pas que nous avons mieux à faire que toutes ces chamailleries, Miss Granger ?

-En réalité, je n'ai absolument _rien_ d'autre à faire, professeur. Etant donné que vous ne me laissez accéder en rien à l'avancée de vos recherches, dont j'ignore même le sujet principal. Prise d'une fougue gryffondorienne incontrôlable, Hermione ajouta :

-Je ne suis pas venue ici dans l'unique but de jouer les médiateurs entre vous et la technologie moldue !

-Ah bon ? Railla Rogue. Il me semble pourtant que c'est exactement ce que Dumbledore attendait de vous. Vous étiez peut-être une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout à Poudlard mais, éloignée des leçons scolaires et des manuels précis que l'on vous fournissait, vous êtes une incapable, Granger, tout juste utile à comprendre le mécanisme d'une calculoratrice.

Hermione cligna des yeux, encaissant les propos blessants qui venaient de lui être adressés, et elle n'eut pas le cœur de rectifier son professeur sur la désignation de « calculoratrice ».

-Venez-vous de reconnaître que, étant encore à Poudlard, et munie de mes manuels scolaires, j'étais une élève capable ? Demanda-t-elle lentement, le goût de la victoire s'insinuant finalement en elle.

Prêt à répliquer à cette dernière remarque, Rogue songea que ses travaux avançaient pour l'instant désespérément lentement, pour ne pas dire pas du tout, et qu'il avait définitivement besoin de cette colitaratrice. Il était donc temps d'agir en adulte.

-Non, bien sûr que non, vous n'avez jamais été brillante.

Finalement, il aurait été trop difficile d'admettre cette vérité embarrassante.

-Mais vous parveniez de temps en temps à donner un semblant d'illusion, quand vous n'étiez pas occupée à soutenir vos pitres et arrogants d'amis dans les plus fantaisistes de leurs résolutions.

Hermione hocha la tête en signe de compréhension, estimant qu'il s'agissait là de l'ombre du début de l'espoir incertain et vacillant de la reconnaissance fragile de Rogue, reconnaissance qu'elle recherchait activement depuis sa première année et qui confirmerait l'appartenance légitime et irrévocable de la jeune fille au monde sorcier. Une fois cette victoire remportée, Hermione n'aurait plus rien à prouver à personne, et surtout plus à elle-même.

-La _calculatrice_ vous permet d'effectuer un certain nombre d'opérations, plus ou moins recherché selon votre niveau mathématiques. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que les mathématiques sont l'équivalent moldu et bien plus difficile de l'arithmancie ?

-Mais la discipline moldue n'est-elle pas dénuée de tout aspect divinatoire ?

-Absolument. Cette calculatrice est une calculatrice scientifique, elle vous permet donc de résoudre un certain nombre d'équations, de créer des algorithmes à l'aide de différents programmes, de tracer les courbes représentatives de fonctions relativement basiques, et… je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

Rogue la fixa d'un air un peu hagard, et Hermione crut déceler dans ses yeux un regard si désemparé qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à se moquer.

-Bon, qu'est-ce que vous vouliez faire avec ça, je peux m'occuper de faire les calculs dont vous avez besoin… Suggéra-t-elle, avec une expression soudainement professionnelle.

Il sembla prêt à refuser puis, après un instant d'hésitation, opina légèrement.

Hermione se saisit donc avec ravissement de la calculatrice, se remémorant la conversation qu'ils avaient eue le lendemain de leur arrivée.

Un problème de taille s'était imposé à eux. Quand Hermione s'était levée et avait vu Rogue plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire usé qu'il se trimballait depuis le début de leur périple, elle l'avait interrogé à son sujet et lui avait demandé si ce livre était lié d'une manière ou d'une autre à la mission que tous deux devaient accomplir. Rogue l'avait jaugée d'un regard de glace avant de refermer sereinement l'ouvrage en question et de le déposer sur une petite table en bois à côté de lui.

-Granger… Avait-il prononcé en plissant les yeux. Pouvez-vous me dire exactement ce que Dumbledore vous a précisé au sujet de notre… mission, comme vous vous plaisez à l'appeler, ce qui, je n'en doute pas, est dû à l'influence potterienne que vous avez, je le déplore, subie durant votre jeunesse ?...

Hermione, désormais rôdée contre les remarques cyniques de son professeur, ne s'était pas formalisée de ce ton moqueur et s'était approchée du fauteuil libre en face de Rogue, tout en croquant dans la pomme qui lui servait de petit-déjeuner.

-En fait, pas grand-chose. Avait-elle avoué d'un ton léger. Dumbledore m'a expliqué que mes connaissances concernant les habitudes moldues seraient absolument nécessaires, et qu'accessoirement le fait que je sois la meilleure élève de ma promotion – Rogue voulut l'interrompre mais elle le fusilla du regard – pourrait vous aider à… pourrait vous aider.

-Vous avez donc accepté de quitter Poudlard pour venir endurer les désagréments de la vie moldue, sans vous renseigner plus que cela sur le but de toute cette mascarade ?

Le teint d'Hermione rosit légèrement.

-En réalité, j'avais commencé comme ça. Et puis, au moment même où je quittai le bureau de Dumbledore, je vous ai aperçu en train de vous y rendre, alors je me suis plus ou moins… cachée dans un renfoncement en attendant que vous entriez dans le bureau, et j'ai…

-Ecouté à la porte ? Avait-il complété d'une voix hautaine.

Hermione avait confirmé.

-Ce qui était proprement stupide, avait jugé le maître des potions, étant donné que le bureau de Dumbledore est protégé par divers sorts qui…

-La porte. Avait coupé Hermione. C'est sur la porte que sont appliqués les sorts, et mon pied l'empêchait de se refermer totalement.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que, de l'insupportable trio gryffodorien auto-proclamé centre du monde, vous étiez le membre le plus apte et le plus enclin à vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde en aucun cas.

La jeune fille avait plissé les yeux, incapable d'évaluer si elle interprétait cette remarque comme un compliment ou une critique.

-Le fait est que Dumbledore ne s'est adressé à vous qu'à demi-mots, j'ai donc simplement compris qu'il s'agissait du développement du nouvelle arme qui serait décisive contre Volde…

-Ne prononcez pas son nom ! S'était exclamé Rogue, accompagnant son ordre d'un geste compulsif de la main droite, qui semblait indécise entre bondir vers sa baguette magique et recouvrir son bras gauche, à l'endroit où la gryffondor devinait la marque des ténèbres.

Hermione s'était tu et avait dégluti, un brin choquée par le ton de son professeur. Ils s'étaient tous deux livrés avec ferveur à l'exercice du sarcasme et des piques emplies de cynisme, et Hermione savait qu'elle avait parfois atteint certaines limites dans l'insolence, mais, jamais, depuis le début de leur voyage imposé, la jeune fille n'avait senti une telle fureur émaner de lui. Le jeu s'interrompait ici.

-Euh… une nouvelle arme, donc… pour… je veux dire… enfin plus utile… Avait bredouillé Hermione.

La respiration de Rogue s'était un peu apaisée, et il s'était redressé en haussant un sourcil, histoire de la toiser avec un peu plus de mépris ce qui, contre toute attente, lui fit reprendre contenance.

-Oui donc, vous parliez de cette arme, et de développement, de recherche, de nouvelle magie, donc ça m'a intéressée et c'est ce qui m'a décidée à accepter. Ça, et l'idée de croiser Malefoy si j'étais encore à Poudlard quand il sortirait de la Chambre.

Elle n'avait pas ajouté qu'à l'époque, elle avait accepté cette mission persuadée qu'Harry et Ron l'accompagnerait, plutôt que de se lancer dans une quête approximative des horcruxes, guidés plus ou moins par un Dumbledore à distance, qui avait trouvé un moyen de communication farfelu dont lui seul avait le secret. Hermione avait eu peur que Rogue ne rit de sa naïveté, et ne trouve ridicule qu'elle ait considéré comme acquis que le trio était inséparable.

Le fait est qu'après ces confessions, Rogue avait délibérément ignoré son ancienne élève, refusant de lui parler pour autre chose que pour la railler, et avait irrévocablement refusé de la laisser participer aux recherches qu'il avait d'ores et déjà commencées.

-Granger, vous m'écoutez ? S'exclama Rogue, étudiant la calculatrice avec un air suspicieux.

Hermione sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie pour se focaliser sur les paroles de son professeur.

-Je… oui, oui, bien sûr ! Vous parliez de… Cet évènement important… euh…

-Je vous informais que le professeur McGonagall arriverait incessamment sous peu. Répéta Rogue.

Hermione se redressa soudainement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-McGonagall ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Le _professeur _McGonagall. Rectifia Rogue. Elle vient m'apporter certains grimoires, introuvables aujourd'hui, qui sont transmis de génération en génération dans sa famille et me seront indispensables par la suite. Si vous tenez absolument à vous rendre utile, je vous suggère fortement de réviser vos leçons d'arithmancie, potions et histoire de la magie. Et, naturellement, de toutes les disciplines moldues que vous croyez si bien maîtriser.

Hermione buvait littéralement ses paroles. Elle dû fournir un effort incommensurable pour ne pas se lever et esquisser une danse de la victoire. Elle allait enfin pouvoir entreprendre progressivement de faire ses preuves, la recherche promettait d'être passionnante, et le professeur McGonagall viendrait bientôt la libérer de cette situation infernale, où sa seule compagnie était l'acariâtre chauve-souris des cachots. Elle se demanda comment elle aurait pu être plus chanceuse, et il lui sembla que, tout bien réfléchi, cette petite maison moldue n'était pas si désagréable, et la situation loin d'être désespérée. Inutile de culpabiliser d'avoir laissé Harry et Ron derrière elle, elle avait trouvé un moyen de se rendre utile à sa façon, et cela promettait d'être efficace, Hermione en avait l'incompréhensible certitude.

Rogue observa le visage de la Gryffondor s'éclairer petit à petit, et, une fois n'est pas coutume, se résolut à ne pas faire retomber tout ce bel enthousiasme. Une petite voix sarcastique lui soufflait que la jeune fille réaliserait de toute façon bien assez tôt les difficultés de la recherche, et qu'après avoir essuyé quelques dizaines d'échecs, elle le laisserait peut-être travailler en paix, s'occupant simplement d'utiliser la calitatrice, voire de nettoyer les chaudrons. Et puis, mieux valait une Serdaigle qui ne s'assumait pas mais qui était assoiffée de savoir, bien qu'un peu trop effrontée, plutôt qu'un de ces cornichons rabougris et prétentieux incapables d'établir la différence entre l'asphodèle et les racines de valériane. Oui, toute cette histoire risquait après tout d'être fort divertissante, et Rogue comprit soudain l'exécrable habitude que Dumbledore avait d'échafauder malicieusement les plans les plus extravagants.

-Je me sens déjà prête en arithmancie et en potion. Répondit finalement Hermione. Quant aux disciplines moldues, j'ai acquis quelques notions les concernant durant les vacances scolaires, et comme je me doutais que nous en aurions besoin, j'ai apporté ici quelques manuels à propos d'elles.

Rogue nota qu'elle prenait grand soin d'éviter d'aborder le sujet de l'Histoire de la Magie. Et pour cause.

-Que savez-vous à propos des légendes celtiques ?

Hermione réfléchit un instant.

-Hum… Rien. Affirma-t-elle calmement.

-C'est problématique.

-Je vous le concède.

-Comment l'expliquez-vous?

-Par la passion que le professeur Binns – par ailleurs tout à fait respectable – voue aux conflits des gobelins, je suppose.

-Il faudrait y remédier.

-Je vous en prie.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi.

-Je n'ai pas de bibliothèque à disposition, et si vous espérez me faire partager mes connaissances en sciences moldues, il faudra envisager une véritable coopération. Professeur.

Rogue laissa transparaître durant quelques dixièmes de secondes une expression outragée sur son visage.

-Ça n'est pas à un vieux Serpentard qu'on apprend à faire du chantage, Miss Granger !

-Il s'agit de négociations. Je marchande le savoir, si vous préférez. Mais si ça vous pose un quelconque problème d'éthique, vous êtes bien sûr libre de vous complaire dans l'ignorance.

Elle joua pseudo-machinalement avec la calculatrice, résolvant de manière tout à fait spontanée une équation polynomiale à l'aide d'un petit programme confectionné par ses soins.

Rogue songea que Salazard devait s'en retourner dans sa tombe. Puis il réfléchit, et fut forcé, pour la première fois de ce séjour qui promettait d'être long, de céder.

-C'est entendu. Les bases d'Ancienne Magie contre les bases de Sciences moldues. Songez à vous lancer dans la politique Granger, c'est là que se retrouve les manipulateurs incapables et mégalo dans votre genre.

-Il me semblait que c'étaient plutôt les caractéristiques des Serpentards, mais soit.

-Surveillez vos manières Granger, ce n'est vraisemblablement pas un concept qui vous est familier, mais un certain respect de votre part est requis.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin absolument insupportable, puis, voyant qu'il examinait la calculatrice d'un peu plus près, s'exclama :

-Non, ne touchez pas ça, ce sont les piles !

L'ignorant superbement, le maître des cachots retira les piles en question pour tenter vainement de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait et, sous ses yeux ébahis, la calculatrice s'éteignit, effaçant les quelques calculs qu'Hermione avait effectués en démonstration.

Elle s'abstint alors de tout commentaire, sachant pertinemment que son silence amusé et son sourire narquois seraient bien plus exaspérants que toutes les remarques acerbes du monde.

Rogue la surpris toutefois en train de camoufler en éternuement quelque chose qui ressemblait désagréablement à un « je vous l'avais bien dit ». Il leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois las, exaspéré, et légèrement amusé.

-Mais, reprit la jeune fille, de quoi s'agit-il exactement, en fait ? Je veux dire cette arme ? Que sera-t-elle sensée faire ?

Il était clair pour les deux interlocuteurs qu'ils abordaient là le cœur du sujet, et que pendant tout ce temps, Hermione avait brûlé d'impatience de poser cette question.

-Elle sera sensée obéir à un principe extrêmement raffiné et recherché de magicologie, une notion qui vous est, j'en suis convaincu, aussi familière que le cycle de reproduction des scroutts à pétard. Il s'agit d'un élixir…

-…De longue vie ? Un poison mortel ? Un philtre d'amour ? Une…

-Ne m'interrompez pas, Granger. Ayez la décence de faire semblant d'être intéressée. Ordonna froidement Rogue.

-Pardon.

-Et par Salazard, comment pouvez-vous ne serait-ce que concevoir l'idée qu'un philtre d'amour permette de vaincre Voldemort ?

-Dumbledore dit que l'amour est le pouvoir le plus fort et le plus…

-Dumbledore récite des contes à Potter, le fait rêver et le manipule dans l'espoir qu'il puisse un jour, contre toute attente, être utile à la communauté sorcière. Rien d'autre.

Rogue s'était exprimé très calmement, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser la colère d'Hermione, qui atteignait à cet instant un point culminant. Elle respira profondément, s'efforçant de prendre sur elle pour ne pas gâcher cette conversation dont civilité battait les records de toutes celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir précédemment.

-Par ailleurs, ajouta le professeur, en aucun les philtres d'amour ne permette d'obtenir de l'amour liquide, ils n'en donc pas sa prétendue puissance. Votre argumentation ne tient pas debout.

-Très bien, pas de philtre d'amour, donc. Un poison, alors ?

-Il en existe déjà des tout à fait efficaces, et difficilement reconnaissables. Depuis le début de notre séjour, j'ai eu très exactement 7 occasions de vous tuer sans laisser aucune trace, 12 de vos tuer en laissant de faibles indices, qui n'auraient cependant eu qu'une très faible probabilité d'être découvert, et 21 de vous empoisonner de façon moins discrète mais tout aussi incurable. Sans compter qu'il aurait ensuite été aisé de me débarrasser de votre corps. Sur ces 40 occasions, j'aurais pu choisir de vous octroyer une mort lente et douloureuse, fulgurante et inconsciente ou plus originale, par exemple un poison provoquant un fou rire incontrôlable au point qu'il vous étouffe, ou un autre déclenchant des hallucinations qui vous auraient donné la certitude que vous mouriez assassinée par un troll rose fuchsia. J'ai moi-même pu tester ce dernier, bien heureusement j'avais en ma possession le seul antidote tout à fait efficace, ce qui m'a évité l'agonie qui m'était promise. En bref, aucun progrès n'est nécessaire dans ce domaine.

Hermione s'était peu à peu renfoncée dans son fauteuil, et la blancheur de son teint aurait fait pâlir tous les fantômes de Poudlard réunis, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Elle prit la ferme résolution de ne plus jamais boire qu'en cachette, dans un verre lavé au moins trois fois au préalable, et d'y verser une eau qu'elle se serait procurée elle-même et aurait pris soin de cacher des yeux de Rogue. Semblant lire dans ses pensées, il ajouta :

-Et le plus amusant, c'est que tous les poisons peuvent être dispensés de manières diverses et variées. Il y a le classique, qu'on verse dans un verre de jus de citrouille innocent, mais aussi celui que l'on dispose sur les lèvres de la victime, par exemple durant son sommeil, et qui ne meurt alors qu'au réveil quand, inconsciente du danger, elle décide de boire un verre d'eau lavé plusieurs fois au préalable, sans se douter que ce sont ses propres lèvre qui sont intoxiquées… Ou encore l'onguent, que l'on place sur la baguette magique du sujet, qui meurt alors en croyant être à l'abri du danger, protégé par son arme la plus efficace…

Hermione eut la surprenante envie de vomir, tandis que Rogue paraissait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à l'effrayer, laissant même échapper un sourire profondément amusé de temps à autre.

Par Merlin, faites que McGonagall arrive le plus tôt possible… J'ai toujours préféré la métamorphose… songea-t-elle avec désespoir.

-Bien, nous reparlerons donc de cet élixir plus tard. En attendant, je vous laisse terminer le travail que vous aviez commencé, je vais tenter de contacter Minerva pour fixer la date de sa venue. Il semblerait que Dumbledore lui ait fournit à elle aussi ces fameux portoloins moldus… Les téléphones…

Rogue s'éloigna en gloussant, vision parfaitement cauchemardesque et apocalyptique, laissant Hermione à ses réflexions angoissées. Finalement, cette-dernière reprit son stylo et sa feuille, et continua la tâche, qui après tout, lui allait peut-être le mieux :

Le professeur Rogue n'est qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction.

Puis, prise d'un doute soudain, elle se retourna pour voir si personne ne l'observait. Une odeur de paranoïa semblait flotter dans l'air, et elle plia la feuille pour la ranger dans ses affaires, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. A l'avenir, il faudrait qu'elle songe à être aimable avec le professeur Rogue. Elle constata avec un agacement prodigieux que toute cette conversation n'avait finalement mené nulle part, le maître des potions ayant systématiquement eut l'habileté de repousser le vif du sujet. A présent, elle ne connaissait toujours pas le but de ses recherches, si ce n'était qu'il s'agissait d'un élixir aux propriétés inconnues, et elle été à nouveau désœuvrée, donc désespérément inutile. En toute honnêteté, il fallait reconnaître que le professeur Rogue n'était vraiment qu'une vieille chaussette juteuse recouverte de moisissure de chaudron mal lavé croisée d'un cadavre de chauve-souris en putréfaction, mais une chaussette terriblement vicieuse et dotée d'un indéniable talent. La bataille serait rude.


	6. Chapter 6

**Annonce de l'auteure** : Voilà, je poste encore un peu tard, mais je m'efforce vraiment de vous faire attendre le moins longtemps. Merci encore une fois pour vos reviews, je ne sais pas comment je vivrai le jour où je ne pourrai plus ouvrir ma boîte mail en me demandant si elle contient un petit message de l'une (ou l'un?...) d'entre vous... Je ne sais plus comment vous exprimer ma reconnaissance^^ Bref, donc voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle ne vous décevra pas... Je ne vous retiens pas : très bonne lecture à tous!

Ah non, autre chose : concernant le chapitre précédent, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la corriger, et je suis **désolée** du nombre considérable de **fautes** qu'ils contenait. J'en ai corrigé une ou deux que vous m'aviez signalées, mais je sais qu'il en subsiste pas mal, donc encore une fois désolée, je m'attaquerai peut-être à une correction plus minutieuse un de ces jours...

* * *

><p>Hermione referma son livre de physiques d'un coup sec.<p>

-J'en assez. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour continuer dans ces conditions !

Elle se leva, sortit de la cuisine, puis revint, et commença ença à faire les cent pas.

Severus se resservit calmement des pommes de terre, habitué à ce petit manège qui durait depuis deux jours.

Au départ, Hermione s'était plongée dans ses manuels moldus avec, il fallait bien l'avouer, beaucoup de concentration et de discipline. Puis, elle s'était aperçue qu'il lui faudrait mener une guerre plus virulente contre Rogue, si elle souhaitait obtenir de lui une véritable coopération.

En effet, ce dernier était loin d'être disposé à jouer à nouveau les professeurs, quand le seul avantage à sa situation actuelle était qu'il avait enfin réussi à fuir Poudlard, ainsi que les demi-portions pré-pubères, boutonneuses et incultes que l'Ecole abritait. Hermione s'était donc plus ou moins lancée dans une pseudo-résistance passive. Elle refusait de lui venir en aide concernant les sciences moldues, puis Severus déposait un livre pas loin d'elle, qu'elle fusillait du regard, avant de céder pour venir l'ouvrir et le dévorer.

S'il avait eu de l'humour, le maître des potions aurait trouvé ça franchement drôle et, à dire vrai, il avait fréquemment rit sous sa cape ces derniers temps, quand il voyait la gryffondore qui, plongée dans des textes compliqués, réalisait soudainement qu'elle s'était –encore – faite manipuler, et refermait donc –encore - son livre avec agacement, pour bouder avec une efficacité et une productivité notables.

Toutefois, il avait espéré qu'elle finirait par se lasser et abandonnerait la partie avant lui, le laissant enfin travailler en paix, tout en effectuant le travail futile qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire lui-même (ce qui, soit dit en passant, était déjà une grande marque de confiance et de reconnaissance aux yeux de Severus). En cela, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait sous-estimé ce qui était certainement le plus grand défaut (quoi que ce fût difficile à mesurer, tant elle en avait) d'Hermione, à savoir sa ténacité.

Plus d'une fois, il s'était vu dans l'obligation d'avoir recours à ses talents incontestables et incontestés de diplomate pour éviter les sujets qu'Hermione tentait sans cesse d'aborder, à savoir le sujet de ses recherches, l'Ancienne Magie, le sujet de ses recherches, Merlin, le sujet de ses recherches, le grimoire étrange qu'il gardait toujours avec lui et refusait de lui faire lire, le sujet de ses recherches et, chose curieuse et proprement exaspérante, son enfance, concept que la jeune fille trouvait vraisemblablement paradoxale, inexplicable, et donc fascinant.

Au bout de seulement 4heures de cette guerre qui faisait rage entre eux, Severus était épuisé, exténué, et aurait tout donné pour retrouver ses chers petits gryffondor incapables de réaliser une potion de ratatinage. Quant à Hermione, elle n'en avait pas démordu, et cela faisait maintenant bientôt deux jours qu'elle menait cette campagne contre lui, lui faisant subir un harcèlement particulièrement irritant.

Hermione revint à l'assaut :

-Je suis certaine que vous seriez incapable de me donner ne serait-ce que la définition des Lois de Newton, et encore moins leur application ! Ce n'est pas juste, l'aide que je vous apporte est précieuse, vous _devriez _reconnaître ça !

-J'ai connu les lois de Newton à une époque, puis les ai reléguées à un coin poussiéreux de ma mémoire, le jour où j'ai découvert qu'un sortilège maîtrisable en première année suffisait à les infirmer.

Hermione en fut scandalisée. Les lois de Newton étaient irrévocables, il n'avait pas le droit d'insulter ainsi son héritage moldu. Mais elle était décidée à ne pas perdre la face cette fois-ci. Cependant, avant même qu'elle ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Rogue s'était saisi des feuilles sur lesquels elle gribouillait les informations qu'elle jugeait utiles depuis deux jours.

Il parcourut brièvement la première, jeta à Hermione un regard impénétrable, puis poursuivit sa lecture. Hermione osait à peine respirer, elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'il cherchait, mais il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait là d'un évènement important, susceptible de signer – enfin –le début d'une coopération, un semblant de trêve entre eux deux.

Rogue venait tacitement d'admettre que son travail méritait une mince considération, et s'il le jugeait réellement intéressant, peut-être que tous deux pourraient sérieusement envisager de travailler ensemble.

Rogue replia les feuilles qu'il déposa sur la table en bois, se recala plus confortablement dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras.

La jeune fille grinça des dents, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait là d'un moyen de la faire enrager en laissant la tension enfler au point d'en devenir palpable. Il testait les limites de sa patience. Refusant de rentrer dans son jeu, Hermione reprit son manuel et fit mine de continuer sa lecture, bien qu'elle tînt le livre à l'envers. Cela dû satisfaire Rogue car il demanda :

-Que savez-vous de Merlin, Granger ?

Ce qui, en langage Roguien, revenait à peu près à un « tu as gagné, tu es trop une fille formidable, supérieurement intelligente, dotée d'un génie exceptionnel, ce qui va te permettre d'accéder au secret le plus confidentiel du monde magique, à savoir le but des recherches très officiellement secrètes de l'Ordre Officieux du Phénix ! »…

…En tout cas, du point de vue d'Hermione.

-Eh bien… Les Moldus ont tendance à le présenter comme un… personnage très… très légendaire… un peu magicien… Bredouilla-t-elle vaguement, ne sachant vraisemblablement pas grand-chose à propos de Merlin, si ce n'était qu'il semblait décidé à s'amuser – humour très discutable – à lui pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout.

Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue, attendant qu'il lui assène une remarque cynique avant d'entreprendre des explications. Mais ce dernier semblait se délecter du spectacle d'une Hermione qui ne savait pas, et se dépêtrait maladroitement dans un marasme d'explications douteuses.

-Mais encore ? Encouragea-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Et… A la fin, il rencontre… cette fille… Dont il tombe amoureux. Mais, ça pose problème parce qu'elle est un peu méchante. Enfin, on ne sait pas si elle est vraiment méchante… En fait, c'est plutôt qu'elle ne savait pas se servir de son pouvoir, et donc elle enferme Merlin dans la forêt… Euh, Virginie, non ? Ou Morgane… Vivianne, je crois !

Un silence pesant, particulièrement humiliant pour Hermione et particulièrement plaisant pour Rogue, s'étira durant quelques instants. D'une petite voix, elle ajouta :

-Sinon, il y a aussi Merlin l'enchanteur ?...

Rogue n'y tint pas, et haussa un sourcil dédaigneux. Les joues en feu, Hermione pinça les lèvres tout en fronçant les sourcils, une expression largement inspirée de McGonagall, tentant en vain d'être impressionnante.

-Ainsi donc, en ce jour de fin août 1997, nous avons enfin, et à notre plus grand bonheur, pu démontrer que Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ne savait définitivement pas grand-chose. Lâcha-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

La concernée croisa les bras et le regarda de haut.

-Et nous avons, par la même occasion, pu confirmer l'hypothèse selon laquelle vous aviez définitivement un humour particulièrement discutable… pas d'humour du tout, en fait.

-Et nous avons, par la même occasion…

-Professeur Rogue, _s'il vous plaît_ ! Coupa Hermione, exaspérée. Vous n'espérez pas dévier, _encore une fois_, cette conversation que j'essaye d'avoir depuis 48 heures !

Rogue haussa les épaules.

-Que ne tente rien n'a rien… Mais je vous accorde une dernière chance de vous rattraper : pourriez-vous au moins me préciser ce que symbolise habituellement Merlin ?

-La magie. Répondit la jeune fille sur le ton de l'évidence.

Le maître des potions eut un sourire moqueur.

-Si la réponse était aussi claire, Miss Granger, croyez-vous que j'aurais posé la question ?

Hermione laissa l'irritation transparaître sur son visage durant une fraction de seconde, avant de se reprendre.

-J'oubliai qu'avoir une conversation simple impliquant un véritable échange avec vous relevait de l'impossible.

-Bien évidemment pas, reprit-il comme si elle n'était pas intervenue. Les légendes qui ont été falsifiées, exagérées, et transmises oralement au cours des siècles, que ce soit dans la société sorcière ou moldue, comportent désormais bien plus de fantasmes et de mythes fumeux que de réalité exacte. Toutefois, un certain nombre d'élément renvoient à une version vraisemblable des faits qui a été établies par les chercheurs en histoire les plus renommés au cours du temps…

Hermione frétilla, ne rêvant que d'une plume et d'un parchemin pour pouvoir noter le flot de paroles que lui adressait Rogue.

-…Et on constate, avec, je l'avoue, une certaine affliction, que Merlin est effectivement couramment représenté comme un homme des bois, parfois presque sauvage, qui sait parler aux animaux et pratique une magie totalement épurée, une magie extrêmement puissante.

-C'est donc la nature, que symbolise Merlin ?

-C'est aujourd'hui ce à quoi il est le plus souvent associé. Et de fait, Merlin était bien ce qu'on pourrait appeler le maître de la nature, des éléments si vous préférez, il a été le premier à maîtriser parfaitement les cinq éléments.

-La nature et la magie… C'est un peu du pareil au même, non ?... Les deux sont très puissantes… Affirma-t-elle, sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de mauvaise foi mais détestant ne pas avoir la bonne réponse à la question d'un ancien professeur. Et puis, il n'a jamais été fait référence à ça dans les légendes. Contra-t-elle.

-Qui sont, comme vous venez de le préciser, des légendes.

-Mais, si l'Ancienne Magie a réellement existé, j'aurais pensé que la magie actuelle en serait la descendante directe…

-C'est le cas.

-Les concepts de maîtrise des éléments sont totalement absents de l'enseignement dispensé à Poudlard… Fit-elle remarquer, sceptique.

-Vous le croyez… Mais en vérité, cette notion est toujours en périphérie des cours que les professeurs vous ont apportés, bien que depuis, de nombreuses évolutions magicologiques aient évidemment modifié ce postulat de départ. Cependant, on accorde à Merlin d'autres pouvoirs, comme celui de se métamorphoser, une magie qui est effectivement indépendante de celle des éléments, et que l'on maîtrise encore assez bien aujourd'hui. Les animagus par exemple, peuvent modifier aisément leur apparence, bien qu'il semble que Merlin ait eu le loisir de choisir n'importe quel physique, un peu comme un métamorphomage…

Hermione fronça les sourcils, tentant d'assimiler un maximum d'informations, puis elle identifia la raison de son scepticisme.

-Mais, professeur… Vous avez parlez de cinq élément… Il y a la terre, l'air, l'eau et le feu…

-Et la pensée.

-Ce n'est pas un élément. Réfuta catégoriquement la gryffondor. La pensée est abstraite, elle ne peut définitivement pas être rangée dans la même catégorie que…

-Il s'agit du cinquième élément Granger. Je suis navré de briser toutes vos croyances molues. La pensée peut bien devenir matérielle… N'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des pensines ?

-Ça n'a rien à voir.

-C'est intimement lié. C'est pourquoi Merlin est généralement qualifié comme un devin, ainsi qu'un être capable de lire dans les pensées, comme se plaisent à le dire les ignares… En somme, un légilimens. Doublé d'un occlumens, mais cette information est moins répandue, bien que tombant sous le sens.

Elle se leva brutalement, et recommença à faire les cent pas.

-Professeur… C'est impossible. La pensée n'est pas un élément. Vous devez certainement faire fausse route.

-Ne mettez pas ma patience à bout, Granger.

-Mais c'est tout simplement digne de contes pour petites filles ! Que voulez-vous que Merlin ait fait de sa pseudo-maîtrise des pseudo-éléments ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

-Il me semble que c'est relativement visible. Peu de sorciers sont capables d'exercer l'Ancienne Magie, et parmi eux, il existe différents niveau de pouvoirs. Un sorcier commence par maîtriser l'élément avec lequel, spontanément, il est le plus à l'aise… C'est même, d'une certaine manière, l'élément, qui choisit de se faire dompter ou non par le sorcier… Un peu comme une baguette magique. Puis un travail intensif peut permettre de maîtriser un deuxième élément, et ainsi de suite. Celui qui maîtriserait les cinq accèderait à une puissance qu'on ne peut qu'imaginer, étant donné que le dernier en date fut probablement plus ou moins contemporain de Merlin. Il serait… le nouveau maître de la magie, si vous voulez, absolument rien ne pourrait l'égaler, il possèderait, combinées, les forces élémentaires de la nature et de l'être humain.

Hermione perçut une petite lueur dans le regard de Rogue qui lui déplut fortement, elle sentit son inquiétude augmenter encore. Passant une main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, elle répliqua :

-Ce sont des contes. La vérité, c'est qu'une telle puissance est inaccessible. Je ne crois pas que Merlin aurait existé.

Rogue restait pour l'instant impassible.

-Ce ne sont pas des contes. Je maîtrise moi-même deux éléments.

Hermione s'interrompit, le souffle coupé, mais n'osant pas le regarder.

-Deux ?

-La pensée, et l'eau.

-C'est beaucoup trop… Marmonna-t-elle. Deux ?... Mais combien en possède Vold… Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Quatre.

Elle se laissa faiblement tomber dans un fauteuil.

-C'est impossible… Gémit-elle, commençant à regretter qu'il soit passé aux révélations. Mais Harry n'en possède aucun !

-La situation est inquiétante, je vous l'accorde…

Hermione le foudroya du regard.

-Mais n'exagérons rien, Dumbledore, par exemple, ne maîtrise également que quatre éléments, toutefois, le niveau exceptionnel qu'il a atteint dans la Magie Moderne lui assure une supériorité indéniable sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Vous voulez dire qu'on n'a pas besoin d'Ancienne Magie pour se défendre contre quelqu'un qui la maîtrise ?...

Rogue considéra un instant la question.

-Je pense… qu'il est préférable de connaître les armes de son ennemi, et d'être capable de les maîtriser.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser que le maître des potions faisait plutôt référence à la Magie Noire qu'à l'Ancienne Magie.

-Toutefois, reprit-il, il semble qu'aujourd'hui, les sorciers maîtrisant un élément, ne le maîtrise jamais aussi bien que ceux qui furent des contemporains de Merlin… Il n'y a donc aucune fatalité… Quelqu'un qui maîtrise très bien la Magie moderne un toute ses chances contre quelqu'un qui maîtrise une magie ancienne affaiblie…

-Vous voulez dire que la puissance magique de la communauté sorcière diminue ?

Il la fixa un instant.

-Granger, vous devez bien comprendre qu'il s'agit d'un domaine dans lequel extrêmement peu de sorciers sont spécialisés, et tout ce dont nous disposons ne sont que des hypothèses plus ou moins réalistes.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Des gens comme les Mangemorts vous répondraient effectivement que le potentiel magique des sorciers diminue. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils justifient ça par l'idée que les sangs perdent de leur pureté à chaque génération.

Il se tut, attendant visiblement des protestations véhémentes, mais Hermione resta imperturbable, ce qui sembla le satisfaire.

-Vous avez tout à l'heure fait référence à Morgane, et Vivianne, qui ont été les deux seules élèves de Merlin.

Hermione acquiesça.

-La première est devenue relativement maléfique, certains historiens lui attribuent la création de la Magie noire, une magie puissante et insaisissable, qui serait alors née de la magie la plus pure, la plus brute… La deuxième, comme vous l'avez précisé, aurait, par amour, enfermé à jamais Merlin dans la forêt de Brocéliande, lui interdisant définitivement le retour parmi les mortels. Vous comprenez, Granger ?

Il avait à nouveau ce regard un peu fiévreux, et Hermione, à son plus grand mécontentement, ne comprenait pas.

-Imaginez Merlin, maître des éléments, magicien bienveillant, doté d'une puissance aujourd'hui inconcevable, réduit à rien du tout par son élève, qui le dépasse et, involontairement, met fin à sa vie de mortel.

Hermione acquiesça, ne comprenant toujours pas.

-Vous ne saisissez pas. Cette constatation sembla profondément agacer Rogue. C'est pourtant le problème des sorciers depuis la naissance de la magie, Granger ! Il n'y a jamais eu que ce problème : la maîtrise de la puissance. Elle aveugle, charme, enivre, au point de vous en faire oublier tout autres donnée, certains la désire au point de vendre leur âme, certain l'acquièrent et, ne sachant pas la contrôler, déclenchent des cataclysmes, ils…

-Je ne comprends pas. Parlez-vous de la puissance, ou de l'Ancienne magie ?

-Vous ne voyez pas ? Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Lors de votre petite virée au ministère, il y a deux ans, vous ne l'avez pas vue ?

Hermione commençait à entrevoir de quoi il parlait, et elle pria pour se tromper.

-« La magie _est _puissance », Granger ! C'est ce que dit la légende de départ : maîtriser réellement l'Ancienne Magie ferait de n'importe quel sorcier l'être le plus puissant, un être capable de donner des ordres aux océans, de créer des tempêtes, de manipuler les esprits… Un être qui ne connaîtrait aucune limite, ni physique, ni magique, ni spirituelle.

Elle était proprement horrifiée.

-Je suis proprement horrifiée.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant, cherchant à retrouver les mots qui exprimait sa pensée.

-Vous… C'est scandaleux. Ce slogan, en plus d'être anti-moldu au possible, va totalement à l'encontre de… Vous ne pouvez pas… faire une telle affirmation, vous ne _savez _pas ce qu'est réellement la puissance, c'est un concept abstrait sur lequel on pourrait délibérer pendant des jours et…

-Vous avez raison. Coupa-t-il avec impatience. Je vous explique simplement la version autour de laquelle s'accorde les historiens, et qu'elle vous plaise ou non, les faits sont ce qu'ils sont. Si ça vous rassure, Dumbledore clamera haut et fort que rien n'est plus puissant que l'amour…

Elle le remercia intérieurement de l'avoir dit à sa place, ce qui la rassurait.

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait tort ? Demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, il prit le temps de réfléchir.

-Je ne sais pas. Avoua-t-il, ce qui eut le don de la surprendre. Dumbledore définit l'amour comme l'une des nombreuses formes de magies… Il me semble que son hypothèse ne va pas à l'encontre de celle de la légende.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça ! Riposta-t-elle. Les moldus n'ont pas attendus vos grandes découvertes sur l'ancienne magie pour inventer la bombe nucléaire, et je vous rappelle qu'ils ont aujourd'hui de quoi faire sauter la planète… Si ça ce n'est pas de la puissance…

Hermione parlait désormais d'un ton posé, certaine d'avoir raison contre et que Rogue ait tort.

-Oui… Eux aussi ont lamentablement échoué à maîtriser le pouvoir… Mais, à la différence, il semble qu'un véritable maître des éléments ait tout de même une légère tendance à être plutôt immortel… A moins qu'un autre maître des éléments ne se mette en tête de le tuer ce qui, statistiquement, serait vraiment un manque de chance considérable…

Rogue n'alla pas plus loin, et elle considéra qu'il admettait implicitement que la magie n'était pas forcément l'unique source de pouvoir. Respirant plus calmement, elle estima qu'elle pouvait donc continuer cette conversation.

-Pourquoi parliez-vous de Morgane et de Vivianne, alors ?

-Pour vous expliquer. Il n'y a pas de diminution du potentiel magique des sorciers, au contraire… C'est plutôt que l'Enseignement de l'Ancienne Magie s'est perdu au cours du temps. Merlin a voulu transmettre son savoir, il en est mort. Et, bien que plein de bonnes intentions, bien que ne maîtrisant qu'une magie candide et naturelle, il a involontairement été indirectement responsable de la création de la Magie Noire, puisque sans lui, Morgane ne serait pas devenue la sorcière qu'elle a été.

-Vous voulez dire que le savoir s'est simplement perdu car personne ne souhaitait le transmettre ?...

-Précisément.

Hermione se fit songeuse.

-Pourtant, vous dites que certains sorciers…

-Il reste, certes, quelques grimoires donnant des semblants d'informations, et certaines vieilles familles de sorciers transmettent de génération en génération le peu qu'elles savent… Il s'agit après de s'exercer et…

Hermione recommença à faire les cent pas.

-Alors l'Ancienne Magie est plutôt du côté des sang-purs, n'est-ce-pas ?

-Ce qui était prévisible, vous en conviendrez. Dans Ancienne magie, on constate la présence du mot ancienne. Comme dans « Anciennes familles sorcières ».

Les sarcasmes de Rogue ne parvinrent pas à calmer l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

-Mais, s'ils ne voulaient plus la transmettre, ils avaient sûrement une bonne raison… Vous dites que l'Ancienne magie était la plus pure qui soit, mais vous affirmez ensuite qu'elle est la mère de la magie noire… C'est…

-C'est exactement le problème. Vous êtes… Vous vous laissez aveugler par vos préceptes gryffondoriens. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises magies, Granger, il n'y a que de mauvais sorciers !

-Je ne vois pas un « bon sorcier » utiliser un impardonnable ou n'importe quel sortilège de…

Elle s'interrompit, remarquant que Rogue s'était légèrement renfrogné, et avait vérifié que sa manche gauche couvrait bien tout son avant-bras.

-Je veux dire… Corrigea-t-elle… Enfin, je ne sais pas…

Hermione n'aimait pas cette façon qu'avait Rogue de systématiquement tout remettre en cause, même les grands principes qui lui paraissaient acquis et irrévocables. Et puis, cette idée d'une puissance inégalable, presque surhumaine, en plus d'être totalement surréaliste, était particulièrement angoissante. Elle interrogea :

-Mais, vous voulez dire qu'on pourrait maîtriser chacun des éléments _encore_ mieux si on avait les informations nécessaires ?

-C'est, en effet, ce que j'ai dit.

Hermione passa à nouveau une main dans ses cheveux, s'acharnant même sur l'un des nombreux nœuds qui emmêlaient sa tignasse.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous agite autant, Granger ? Questionna un Rogue un peu perplexe.

Elle s'arrêta, et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Professeur, vous pensez qu'on pourrait aller plus loin dans la maîtrise de la pensée ? Plus loin que le simple fait de s'introduire dans l'esprit de quelqu'un pour y prendre des informations ?

Rogue l'observa longuement, comprenant finalement ce qui inquiétait la gryffondor.

-C'est envisageable. Finit-il par dire.

Hermione laissa échapper une plainte et se rassit mollement dans l'un des fauteuils jaune moutarde.

-C'est très grave. Affirma-t-elle. J'espère que personne ne réussira jamais à être plus qu'un légilimens ou un occlumens.

Le silence s'étira, puis Rogue demanda d'un ton très professoral, ce qui était très désagréable :

-Quelle profession envisagez-vous, Miss Granger ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

-J'envisage de survivre, mais pour l'instant mais chances semblent être aussi élevées que celles d'un boursouflet coincé entre deux dragons et trois hypogriffes. Répondit-elle froidement.

-Survivant n'est pas une profession, n'en déplaise à Potter, il faudra trouver autre chose si vous souhaitez vraiment être payée à ne rien faire.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

Rogue réfléchit un instant, puis sembla se rétracter.

-Vous avez raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Vexée, Hermione croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air hautain. Il soutint son regard avec un sourire moqueur, et elle finit par céder.

-Récemment, je me suis pas mal intéressée au sort des elfes…

-Par pitié, ne vous lancez pas dans une grande envolée lyrique sur la compassion que vous inspire le sort de ces êtres, Granger…

-Je vous rassure, les elfes ne sont pas ma seule source d'intérêt… Rétorqua glacialement Hermione.

-Vous m'en voyez enchanté.

-En fait, le problème vient évidemment des sorciers. Ils sont d'une xénophobie aberrante, tout ce qui n'a pas une apparence humaine et une baguette magique et considéré comme, au mieux inférieur, au pire nuisible…

-Il y a peut-être un concept que vous ne saisissez pas dans « pas d'envolée lyrique » ?

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que les relations entre les sorciers et toutes les autres créatures magiques – et je ne parle même pas des moldus – se sont sérieusement dégradées, pour peu qu'elles aient un jour été acceptables… Et j'ai remarqué que, particulièrement dans le cas des elfes, les sorciers ont réussi à conditionner les mentalités de façon à ce que personne ne remette en cause leur hégémonie… Et le peu qui le font, les gobelins ou les centaures, sont privés de leur liberté d'expression, sont réduit au silence, ce qui est une source de grande tension… Si nous étions nous-même un peu plus humbles, nos forces alliées à celles des créatures magiques, voire à celle des moldus, seraient écrasantes, et Vol… Vous-Savez-Qui ne représenterait pas plus de menace qu'un niffleur en manque d'affection.

-Intéressante métaphore.

-C'est une comparaison.

-Si vous en veniez au fait, en évitent de vous perdre en figures de style, quelles qu'elles soient ?

-J'avais donc envisagé de me diriger vers quelque chose comme le département de la justice, mais une carrière ministérielle ne m'inspire vraiment plus…

-C'est peut-être la première fois que je vous entends dire quelque chose de sensé…

-J'en suis ravie… Moi, j'attends toujours un progrès de votre part, mais la situation semble désespérée. Mais, passons. Le professeur MacGonagall m'avait, pour tout dire, parlé d'études de psychomagie et de sociologie qui me paraissent assez intéressantes…

Rogue songea à la couper, maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, mais elle semblait si animée par ce sujet qu'il n'eut pas le cœur à la priver de ce grand discours… Après tout, on avait rarement le temps de parler d'avenir, en ces temps quelques peu troubles.

-…étudier les rouages et les accords tacites de la société sorcière, ainsi que les comportements des humains et des créatures magiques, dans l'idée de réformer un peu les systèmes de pensées qu'on nous impose…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, se sentant ramené des années en arrière, à l'époque où il subissait encore les interminables cours d'histoire de la magie.

-…manipulation de l'information, flagrante à travers la Gazette du Sorcier…

Severus commença à se dire que l'attaque la plus efficace à laquelle pourrait recourir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, serait de proposer un poste d'enseignante à Hermione Granger. Ou même n'importe quel poste dans lequel elle aurait le droit à la parole.

-…Et bien sûr, la notion de recherche y est abordée, que ce soit au niveau du fonctionnement du cerveau humain, à la lumière des connaissance sorcières et moldues, ou, de façon plus abstraite, de la pensée, ces études intègrent par exemple des enseignements concernant la légilimencie, et toutes les notions qui gravitent autour de cette discipline dont le mécanisme est encore assez méconnu. Il reste énormément de découvertes à faire concernant ces sujets et… voilà.

Rogue avait redressé la tête.

-Oui, je connaissais déjà l'existence de cette filière. Lâcha-t-il. Elle est extrêmement réputée et difficile d'accès… Les élèves de Poudlard se dirigent rarement vers ce genre d'études, et l'établissement qui les prend en charge ne se trouve d'ailleurs pas en Angleterre.

Hermione se dispensa de commentaires.

-Toutefois, je constate que vous êtes donc déjà sensibilisée à ces notions d'occlumencie et de manipulation de la pensée.

-Comment ne le serais-je pas, après les désastreuses leçons que vous avez données à Harry…

-Granger, essayez d'être sérieuse. Ce domaine touche de très près celui dans lequel Dumbledore m'a demandé d'effectuer mes recherches. Mais à votre réaction de tout à l'heure concernant l'Ancienne magie et la pensée, je devine que vous n'avez pas une idée très précise de quoi il retourne. La magie de la pensée est, non seulement encore très brumeuse du fait de l'absence de spécialistes réellement qualifiés, mais aussi excessivement dangereuse, pour des raisons évidentes. Vous dites être intéressée, mais je vous trouve particulièrement agitée à l'idée d'un quelconque progrès dans cette science. Alors je vais vous laisser le temps d'y réfléchir. Examinez soigneusement la question, et voyez si vous souhaitez réellement participer à ces recherches, quand bien même elle pourrait aboutir à des découvertes qui vous effraient. Je suis prêt à vous laisser m'assister Granger, mais assurez-vous d'abord que vos scrupules et vos grandes idées ne constitueront pour moi et pour la recherche ni des limites, ni des freins. Il s'agit d'un travail difficile, méticuleux, parfois rébarbatif, ça n'a rien des expériences passionnantes que vous vous imaginez. Ce sera long, nous devrons explorer toutes les pistes, être patients, et seules votre passion étouffante et terriblement agaçante pour les études que vous envisagez me fait croire que vous pourriez vous rendre utile. Mais je vous demande d'être très prudente… Vous ne pourrez pas abandonner en cours de route et, une fois engagée, vous trouverez certainement nombre de découverte qui pourraient fortement vous déplaire… Ce que nous voulons développer, c'est une arme, un élément qui nous servirait contre Voldemort, et quand je vous donnerez une idée des effets de cette arme, vous souhaiterez peut-être qu'elle ne voie jamais le jour. Alors ne venez me donner votre réponse que quand vous serez absolument convaincue d'avoir retourné le problème sous tous les angles, et, si vous avez le moindre doute, la plus petite hésitation, la plus légère angoisse, ou le plus infime scrupule, je vous en conjure Miss Granger, refusez de travailler avec moi.

* * *

><p>Petite question de fin de chapitre (ok ça casse l'ambiance de la fin de chapitre, mais bon...) : la question du nom de notre très cher Severusissime Rogue a soulevé nombre d'incertitudes pour moi : je poste aujourd'hui le 6ème chapitre et, à la réflexion je regrette de n'avoir pas gardé la version anglaise (oui, bon, il n'y a que les strangulots qui ne changent pas d'avis ;p) donc voilà, j'envisageais de changer ça dans les chapitres déjà postés (je crois qu'il y a moyen de le faire assez rapidement) et puis de passer en Snape dans les prochains chapitres. Mais bon, je ne voudrais surtout pas heurter votre sensibilité, et comme jusque là c'était Rogue, je me demandais si ça dérangerait?... Bon ça ne relève pas de la plus haute importance, mais je trouve ça plus agréable à écrire finalement, donc si personne ne se signale contre, je pense que Rogue deviendra officiellement Snape :) Si quelqu'un si oppose, qu'il se lève ou se taise à jamais.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Bon. Pour commencer, je voudrais signaler que ce chapitre (et en fait, également ceux qui suivront) doit son existence à jjunee, que je tenais à remercier : pour la persistance de ton soutien et la régularité de tes (si gentilles) reviews, merci :) ça fait plaisir de voir qu'elle n'a pas été reléguée aux oubliettes.

Comme elle l'a deviné, j'ai effectivement beaucoup manqué de temps, et je reconnais que j'ai naturellement mis cette fic de côté, et elle m'ait sortie la tête. Sachant à quel point c'est désagréable, je suis désolée pour cette large pause. D'autre part, si ça a pris autant de temps, c'est parce que j'ai entamé la rédaction d'une autre fiction, la suite directe de celle-ci, et je me suis un peu laissée emportée... (moui bon, je sais, pas très logique... Je délaisse le début pour me concentrer sur la suite... M'enfin.)

Désolée encore pour cette absence prolongée, et j'espère que les rares qui me suivent encore apprécieront ce chapitre.

* * *

><p>Il exécuta un geste vif et nonchalant de sa baguette, et Hermione percuta de nouveau le sol, ce qui, décidément, devenait pour elle une habitude fort désagréable.<p>

-Vous ne vous concentrez pas, Granger ! Faites un effort, nom d'un gobelin bossu !

Elle se releva en grommelant, puis tenta vainement de discipliner ses cheveux, ramassés en un chignon qui laissait échapper plus de mèches qu'il n'en contenait.

Se saisissant à nouveau de sa baguette, Hermione ferma les yeux un quart de seconde et se focalisa sur son adversaire, tant et si bien que tout le reste autour sembla disparaître pour elle. Il ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste menaçant pour elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et donc pare l'attaque. Mais, malheureusement, cela lui fit négliger toute possible attaque venant des côtés ou de derrière elle : au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sortilège informulé, destiné à désarmer son professeur, un objet qu'il avait lui-même ensorcelé la percuta violemment, surgissant de nulle part.

La lionne se redressa en se massant les côtes, le fusilla du regard et s'affala sur le canapé le plus proche.

Haussant un sourcil, Rogue s'approcha d'elle prudemment, sans toutefois abaisser totalement sa baguette.

-Vous m'avez fait mal. Protesta Hermione d'un ton empli de reproches.

Il eut un rictus moqueur.

-C'est que j'étais persuadé que vous auriez la présence d'esprit de jeter un coup d'œil autour de vous. Au lieu de ça, vous n'avez prêté d'attention qu'à moi, et avez oublié de surveiller vos arrières… Je suis très flatté, bien sûr, mais tout de même, la règle de base en duel est de garder à l'esprit que l'attaque peut venir de partout. Railla-t-il encore.

Hermione s'empourpra légèrement, puis soupira avec désespoir.

-De toute façon, à quoi ça sert de m'entraîner aux duels, on est coincés dans une maison moldue au milieu de nulle part, et tout le monde s'en fiche de nous, même les mangemorts… Se lamenta la jeune fille, qui ne supportait décidément plus l'absence d'action dans cet endroit.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ce genre de propos est plutôt indécent en tant de guerre, Miss Granger. Dois-je vous rappeler que des gens innocents meurent tous les jours, et qu'ils rêvent d'une maison abritée dans laquelle ils pourraient s'exercer à la défense ?

Hermione baissa à nouveau les yeux.

-Ce n'est évidemment pas ce que je voulais dire… Murmura-t-elle.

-Eh bien dans ces cas-là, le mieux est encore de se taire. Assena le maître des potions. Vous devez être capable de ressortir indemne d'une attaque de mangemorts, Granger. Imaginez un peu que vous vous fassiez capturer ? Ce serait parfaitement tragique pour nous…

Hermione le regarda, touchée par tant d'attention.

-…Avec toutes les informations que vous avez désormais en possession, ce serait le triomphe assuré pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Blasée, elle retourna à la contemplation de ses mains, en haussant les épaules avec indifférence. Quel immonde petit joncheruine.

-J'en ai assez. Finit-elle par avouer, à contre-cœur.

Quelques heures auparavant, quand Rogue lui avait demandé de bien réfléchir avant de s'engager dans les recherches, Hermione avait fait semblant d'hésiter, de reconsidérer la question avant d'accepter avec enthousiasme. Mais plutôt que de lui expliquer en détail le sujet de ses recherches, Rogue lui avait imposé un entraînement intensif en duel sorcier. Au début, elle s'était insurgée : Dumbledore leur avait bien précisé de ne pas utiliser de magie, pour éviter de laisser des traces, et minimiser leurs risques d'être découverts. Mais Rogue l'avait rassurée en lui disant que lui-même n'utiliserait que de sorts d'Anciennes magie, beaucoup plus subtile et donc plus discrète. Quant à elle, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'avait que de très faibles chances de parvenir à achever ne serait-ce qu'un seul sortilège face à lui.

Bien sûr, Rogue était fin duelliste, et la jeune fille pouvait sentir les progrès qu'elle avait d'ores et déjà fait grâce à cet exercice, mais elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que tout ceci venait faire dans l'histoire. En réalité, Hermione commençait à douter de la bonne foi de son professeur : était-il à nouveau en train d'esquiver le réel sujet ? Se faisait-elle mener en bateau depuis tout ce temps ?

Durant les quelques minutes qu'Hermione s'était accordées, se plongeant dans ses pensées, Rogue s'était éloigné. Quand elle releva la tête, il était en train de s'affairer dans la cuisine, et elle le vit s'approcher avec deux assiettes emplies d'une sorte de ragoût vert et fumant.

Hermione fronça le nez avec dégoût puis, quand il lui tendit l'assiette qui lui était destinée, elle lui adressa malgré tout un sourire de remerciement. Tandis qu'il s'asseyait en face d'elle, Hermione fut une fois encore saisie par l'incongruité de la situation. Elle était en train de partager un repas – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – avec la chauve-souris des cachots. Tout de même.

-Vous disiez donc que vous en aviez « assez ». Rappela Rogue d'une voix nonchalante.

Hermione touilla un peu le mélange peu avenant qui lui faisait face, puis planta son regard dans celui du maître des potions.

-Tout ce que vous m'avez dit sur les duels est passionnant, professeur, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment où vous voulez en venir. Je veux dire…

Elle se lança finalement, et prit une première micro-bouchée verdâtre. Ce n'était pas si terrible.

-…Je suis prête à être patiente et tout et tout, s'il s'agit d'introduire je ne sais quelle discipline concernant l'Ancienne Magie ou quoi…

Elle déglutit tout de même avec difficulté et grimaça.

-…Mais quand même, tout ça me semble un peu… hors-sujet. Acheva-t-elle finalement.

Rogue l'observait calmement, tout en mâchonnant distraitement la mixture non-identifiée.

-Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué. Il s'agit de vous rendre capable de vous défendre en cas d'attaque. L'idée est que les informations qui vont peu à peu vous être confiées ne puissent être révélées à vos ennemis.

Hermione acquiesça avec lassitude, et Rogue reprit :

-Toutefois, vous serez ravie d'apprendre que, si votre niveau est loin d'être excellent, je pense que vous êtes parée pour vous défendre le temps qu'un agent performant vienne vous sauver.

Hermione l'observa avec perplexité.

-C'est un compliment, monsieur ?

L'ignorant royalement, il reprit :

-Pour bien faire les choses, il aurait également fallu vous sensibiliser à la douleur. Moi, par exemple, à force d'ingérer régulièrement un certain nombre de poisons destinés à la torture, j'ai fini par ne plus en ressentir que très légèrement les effets. Si vous en faisiez de même, votre résistance en serait décuplée : les Mangemorts ne pourraient alors rien obtenir de vous par ce biais là…

En même temps qu'il terminait sa phrase, Rogue se fit songeur, comme s'il étudiait la question.

Hermione avait perdu toute couleur, et elle l'observait avec effarement, tenant fébrilement sa baguette, bien qu'elle eût conscience qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Voyant la panique s'emparer peu à peu de son élève, il eut alors un rictus moqueur avant de lâcher :

-Il m'arrive aussi de plaisanter, Granger.

Cette dernière cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Reprenant un semblant de contenance, elle commença à froncer les sourcils, prête à lui faire regretter amèrement cette farce de mauvais goût. Mais comme il ne se départait pas de son sourire amusé, sans être méprisant, elle se ravisa et rit légèrement de sa propre naïveté. Il ne pouvait pas avoir réellement ingéré délibérément des poisons pour s'en immuniser !... N'est-ce pas ?

Rogue sembla, durant quelques secondes, désarçonné par ce soudain accès d'allégresse. Puis, se reprenant, il se leva subitement en faisant claquer sa robe.

-Parfait, donc à partir de demain : lever 6h, tranche horaire studieuse jusqu'à 10h. Pour vous, ce sera approfondissement en histoire de la magie, mais aussi en potions. Vous avez de graves lacunes à combler. Pause de 5 minutes, puis focalisation sur nos recherches, donc ancienne magie. A 12h30, pause déjeuner. 13h, reprise des recherches. 15h, entraînement aux duels, vous ne devez pas perdre la main. 17h, pause de 5 minutes. 17h05 jusqu'à 19h05 : occlumencie, et je vous suggère fortement d'être plus efficace que Potter. Pause dîner jusqu'à 19h35. De 19h35 à 23h : mise en parallèle de la magicologie avec vos sciences moldues. Pour votre équilibre psychosomatique, je vous accorde 7 heures de sommeil.

Hermione l'observa débiter ce planning renforcé avec des yeux ronds, tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour aller dans son bureau. Estimant qu'il devait s'agir d'une nouvelle moquerie, elle esquissa un sourire un peu incertain, ne sachant pas non plus quelle attitude adopter. Au moment où elle se faisait la réflexion qu'il était impossible de déceler ce que pensait réellement Severus Rogue, de déchiffrer s'il était sérieux ou non, ce dernier, la main sur la poignée, se retourna et ajouta :

-Ah, et vous pouvez intégrer une douche de 20 minutes au moment qui vous y semblera le mieux disposé. Profitez de vos derniers instants d'insouciance.

La porte se referma, et Hermione se retrouva seule. Il ne plaisantait pas.

La première journée fut atroce. A 23h30, quand Hermione rejoignit _finalement _son lit avec épuisement, elle envisagea très sérieusement d'aller agrandir les rangs de Voldemort. Car rien ne pouvait être pire que ce programme intensif imposé par Rogue, et elle préférait fuir, choisir la facilité… N'importe quoi, tant qu'elle ne re-croisait _jamais _cet être maléfique, et même machiavélique, plus dangereux qu'une horde de trolls des montagnes lâchés dans une école primaire.

La première ignominie avait eu lieu le matin. Hermione, avisée de son emploi du temps, avait pris soin de régler un réveil à 5h55, pour pouvoir être debout à l'heure indiquée. Mais cette espèce de perfide pitiponk l'avait devancée, et avait décidé, sans prévention aucune, de la réveiller à 5h45. Il avait tambouriné à sa porte, puis, d'un coup de baguette négligent, avait ouvert ses stores. Agressée par la lumière matinale, Hermione s'était donc levée, le cerveau embrumé, les yeux éblouis, et avait entamé sa journée d'une humeur exécrable. L'attitude de Rogue annonçait clairement la couleur : il souhaitait mettre ses résistances – physiques et psychologiques – à rude épreuve.

Quand elle avait rejoint la cuisine, après s'être douchée en 10 minutes top chrono, Rogue avait déjà disparu dans son bureau. Sur la petite table du salon, elle put constater qu'il avait eu la délicatesse de lui laisser une pile de livres. Epais. Et poussiéreux.

Hermione se massa les yeux, passa une main dans son indomptable tignasse. Puis, tandis qu'elle tentait de retirer sa main gauche de l'un des innombrables nœuds dans lequel elle s'était emprisonnée, elle saisit une pomme de la droite, et s'installa en soupirant, songeant aux festins dont elle avait profité à Poudlard, jadis, dans une époque lointaine.

_L'Ancienne Magie, Mythes et Réalité_. 478 pages.

_Evolution de la conception de Merlin au cours de l'Histoire de la Civilisation Occidentale – Volume I : Du côté sorcier_. 502 pages.

_Evolution de la concepetion de Merlin au cours de l'Histoire de la Civilisation Occidentale – Volume II : Du côté moldu_. 416 pages.

_L'art des potions au sein des légendes celtiques – Merlin, le premier Maître des potions ? _732 pages.

Hermione n'osa pas regarder la suite. Elle mesura la distance qui la séparait de l'entrée, puis évalua le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour atteindre la fenêtre. Estimant ses possibilités de fuite trop faibles, elle se résigna. Hermione avait toujours aimé la lecture, mais elle craignait que cette matinée studieuse ne lui fasse développer une forme de phobie à l'égard de tout ce qui avait la forme d'un grimoire. Se plongeant finalement dans _L'Ancienne Magie, Mythes et Réalité_, Hermione se demanda pourquoi McGonagall devait venir les réapprovisionner en stock de pavés illisibles, quand ils en avaient déjà tant en leur possession. Puis elle se demanda comment, par Merlin, Rogue avait pu transporter tous ces bouquins.

Il s'avéra que la difficulté de ces lectures ne tenait pas uniquement à leurs contenus : les propos étaient, certes, assez pointus, demandant une certaine concentration. Mais, en plus de ça, Hermione devait régulièrement déchiffrer des morceaux de textes en runes, qui se rapportaient généralement au commentaire d'une formule d'arithmancie.

Malgré tout, la jeune fille se laissa absorber par le texte, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour perdre la notion du temps.

Quand Rogue émergea de son bureau, à 10h00 précises, il la trouva dans un état lamentable. Elle avait le nez à seulement quelques nanomètres du livre. Des bouts de parchemins étaient égarés dans ses cheveux, et elle avait tâché d'encre ses mains, ainsi que son visage. Ses yeux étaient rougis tant elle se les été frottés, et des monceaux de papiers s'éparpillaient autour d'elle, noircis d'une écriture plus ou moins brouillonne.

Il s'approcha de l'une des feuilles, et y jeta un coup d'œil sceptique.

-Il s'agit de runes anciennes, Miss Granger, pas d'un quelconque rébus. Votre traduction est plutôt aléatoire, pour quelqu'un qui veut prétendre à la recherche.

Hermione, arrachée de sa transe, lui pris le papier des mains. Elle le re-parcourut en un quart de seconde, le froissa, le jeta par terre, et fusilla Rogue du regard. Elle se sentait humiliée par ce traitement.

Elle avait cru que l'accompagner dans son travail la placerait en égal à lui, mais, finalement, c'était encore pire : désormais, il ne perdrait plus une occasion de la rabrouer, de lui démontrer à quel point elle s'était sur-estimée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle admette sa faiblesse. Mais elle ne devait pas abandonner.

Ses cinq minutes de pause furent mises à profit pour remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce. Puis Rogue s'installa face à elle, se lançant dans un long discours magistral, dans lequel il lui expliquait les mécanismes de la pensée, ainsi que le fonctionnement plus détaillé de l'Ancienne Magie.

-…Des questions ? Finit-il par interroger.

Hermione, qui le fixait avec intensité, sans que Rogue ne sût si elle était passionnée ou profondément ennuyée, se redressa.

-Comment comptez-vous utilisez tout ça pour en faire une arme ? demanda-t-elle.

Rogue prit son temps avant de répondre, comme pour ménager le suspense.

-L'idée, amorça-t-il, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, les sorciers sont capables d'avoir accès aux pensée de quelqu'un, sans les manipuler. La mémoire peut éventuellement être rectifiée, mais les dommages qu'elle subit sont généralement réparables par un contre sort, ou par une inébranlable volonté. D'autre part, tous ces sorts ne peuvent s'effectuer qu'à l'échelle individuelle. Ce qu'on voudrait, c'est agir sur un groupe, qu'il soit ennemi ou ami : par exemple, dans le cas de l'Ordre du Phénix, pouvoir mettre nos perceptions immédiates en commun serait un avantage considérable lors de batailles. Imaginez un peu : nous sommes pris dans une embuscade, ils sont plusieurs, et nous ne pouvons pas combattre côte à côte. Grâce à une potion, ou à un sortilège, nous pouvons, malgré tout communiquer. Je n'aurais pas accès à vos souvenirs, ni à la moindre de vos pensée, mais plutôt à des messages que vous me destinerez, du style « Aidez-moi », ou encore « J'aurais dû écouter pendant vos cours, quel est ce fameux sort de désarmement, déjà ? »

Il la regardait narquoisement, mais Hermione ne lui fit pas le plaisir de s'agacer et, à la place, elle s'esclaffa légèrement. Elle avait découvert que c'était la meilleure arme contre lui : sa bonne humeur le décontenançait et coupait court à ses sarcasmes. C'est pourquoi, Rogue reprit :

-Par ailleurs, je partage, comme je l'ai dit, vos perceptions immédiates : ma vue, mon ouïe… tous mes sens sont doublés. Si vous apercevez un Mangemort qui m'attaque dans le dos, je le verrai également. Imaginez la force que cette arme nous fournirez si nous n'étions pas que deux, mais quinze, trente, cinquante… Une armée qui pense comme un seul homme, une armée constituée d'individus dont les sens sont décuplés, et dont l'efficacité est parfaite.

Hermione mesurait l'ampleur de ce genre d'armes. Mais enfin, si elle souhaitait vraiment rester raisonnable, tout ceci lui semblait tout de même franchement improbable.

-Et concernant les groupes ennemis ? Demanda-t-elle malgré tout.

-Dans leur cas, il s'agirait plutôt d'influer sur leur volonté. Comprendre ce qui mène un sorcier à combattre Voldemort, ce qui le pousse à tuer, à haïr, et empêcher les réactions trop violentes, en modifiant ses convictions.

-Mais… Interrompit Hermione d'une voix blanche. Vous voulez empêcher les gens de penser ce qu'ils pensent ? Vous voulez vous introduire dans leur esprit, lancer un petit sortilège, et leur retirer leurs certitudes, leurs convictions, comme par magie ? Ça les transformerait en coquille vide… C'est… C'est une privation de liberté, c'est bafouer un droit inaliénable de l'être humain… Professeur.

Il la sonda un instant du regard.

-Il s'agit effectivement d'une arme dangereuse, Miss Granger. Mais elle est aussi extrêmement puissante, et nous sommes en temps de guerre.

-Même pendant la guerre, les humains sont des humains. Vous n'avez pas le droit de leur laver le cerveau pour les rendre inoffensifs.

-Ce n'est pas si simple, évidemment. Nous partons du principe que quelqu'un comme Bellatrix Lestrange n'est pas sain d'esprit. En manipulant son inconscient, nous essayons de compenser la violence de sa folie. C'est une sorte de thérapie magique et accélérée. Bien entendu, il ne s'agit pas non plus vraiment d'une médecine, ce serait certainement provisoire et si, suite à ça, elle désirait vraiment retrouver un équilibre, il lui faudrait passer pas mal d'années à Sainte Mangouste.

-Et pour ceux qui rejoignent Vold… Vous-Savez-Qui par peur, ou suite à des pressions familiales, pour des gens comme Drago Malefoy ? On ne peut pas simplement modifier leur volonté sans aucun scrupule, même si on ne cautionne pas leurs idéologies.

Rogue réfléchit durant plusieurs minutes.

-Bien entendu. Concéda-t-il. Toute cette étude doit être limitée. Mais, grâce à l'Ancienne Magie, on peut, sans causer des dommages irréparables, se contenter de créer des leurres : par exemple, prenons un Mangemort espion. On pourrait, plutôt que d'annihiler ses convictions, introduire dans son esprit un souvenir factice. Qu'il soit persuadé que Dumbledore se rendra au Ministère à telle date, alors qu'en réalité, Dumbledore se trouvera, à ce moment-là, à un défilé de mode à Paris. On pourrait de la même manière créer des sortes d'hallucinations collectives : en pleine bataille contre les Mangemorts, leur donner l'impression qu'une gigantesque armée de trolls se dirige droit sur eux. Imaginez la pagaille que ça causerait dans leurs rangs…

-Créer des leurres… C'est ce qu'a fait Vous-Savez-Qui à Harry, lors de notre cinquième année. Il lui a fait croire que Sirius était retenu prisonnier là-bas. Fit remarquer Hermione d'un ton glacial.

Severus acquiesça.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a un lien particulier avec Potter. Ce genre de pratique est extrêmement dangereux pour eux, et relève de la Magie Noire. Ce dont nous parlons est fondamentalement différent, mais le résultat, je vous l'accorde, est similaire.

A son tour, Hermione conserva un silence songeur.

-Professeur, je conçois bien les avantages qu'on obtiendrait à maîtriser cet élément qu'est la pensée. Je comprends pourquoi le développement de l'Ancienne Magie serait un atout majeur. Mais, percevez-vous les dangers que présentent de telles recherches ? C'est vraiment jouer avec le feu, c'est… Je me suis toujours demandé à quoi pensait Einstein en contribuant à l'élaboration de la bombe nucléaire. Mais vous êtes pire que lui, en fait.

Severus n'osa pas lui répondre qu'il avait parfaitement conscience des dangers qui se présentaient quand on manipulait ce genre de magie. Il n'osa pas lui avouer non plus qu'il se savait parfaitement incapable de limiter ces risques, de raisonner sa ferveur magicologique, en évitant de mettre au point une arme trop redoutable.

Il ne lui précisa pas que c'était justement pour cette raison que Dumbledore avait fait participer Hermione à cette mission.

Car le maître des potions connaissait bien ce vieillard, et il comprenait désormais parfaitement ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Dumbledore craignait que son espion se montre irresponsable, qu'il sacrifie tout dans sa recherche, et se laisse enivrer par la quête de la puissance. C'est pourquoi, ce vieux fou lui avait collé entre les pattes une gamine dix fois plus sage que lui, une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout capable de faire la part des choses et de contenir ses écarts de conduites.

Evidemment, c'était ridicule, jamais Severus ne ferait suffisamment confiance à la Gryffondore pour se laissait influencer par elle. Bon… d'accord, il avait fini par l'informer du sujet de ses recherches, mais ça n'irait pas plus loin, il ne se laisserait certainement pas dicter sa conduite par qui que ce soit, et surtout pas par le cerveau du trio infernal. Pourtant, même s'il ne le reconnaîtrait pour rien au monde, entendre les réactions candides d'Hermione, ses propos toujours mesurés, la voir peser le pour et le contre pour trouver le juste équilibre, tout cela rassurait Severus et l'apaisait.

Ainsi, il choisit de ne rien lui répondre. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas compris… N'est-ce pas ?

Hermione, elle, ne sut pas si elle devait être atterrée ou fascinée par ce que racontait Rogue. Partagée entre les deux, elle fit l'effort de rester impassible, et il lui sembla que ça plaisait au Maître des Potions.

Pour une fois, il semblait réellement enclin à échanger avec elle. Il répondait à ses questions, et se laissait emporter par sa ferveur, par sa curiosité et son envie d'apprendre.

La pause déjeuner arriva à une vitesse ahurissante. Tous deux ne réalisèrent que le temps avait passé qu'à 12h40. Ils terminèrent un reste de salade composée en 10 minutes, puis rangèrent la cuisine. A 12h53, ils étaient prêts pour la suite du programme.

Hermione constata avec amertume que Rogue était d'une ponctualité irréprochable en ce qui concernait le travail, mais qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à tronquer toutes leurs pauses.

Entre 13h et 15h, Rogue exposa brièvement à Hermione l'avancée de ses recherches et les problèmes qu'il s'agissait de résoudre. La gryffondore avait finalement réussi à discipliner ses mèches rebelles, et elle avait ramené sa tignasse en un chignon très serré. A 15h, Hermione était déjà épuisée de la concentration qu'il lui avait fallu fournir. Et le pire restait à venir.

-Bon. On peut passer à l'occlumencie. Annonça Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge.

La jeune fille se raidit un peu, crispant les doigts autour de sa baguette. Cette réaction n'échappa pas au Maître des Potions. Il sembla sur le point de lui dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa et, d'un coup de baguette magique, il rangea un peu les livres éparpillés dans toutes la pièce, empila les feuilles et les parchemins, aligna les stylos, et se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione. Celle-ci se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

-Bien. Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire, alors ? Demanda-t-elle en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

-Je vais lancer une attaque contre vous, et tenter d'accéder à votre esprit. Votre but est de parer l'attaque, par tous les moyens que vous jugerez praticables.

-Je dois vous lancer un contre sort, ou bien je ne fais ça qu'avec la force de ma volonté ?

Severus estima que c'était une excellente question. C'est pourquoi, il répondit.

-Il me semble que c'est l'évidence-même. Je vous lance une attaque magique. Vous devez donc ripostez avec une défense magique. Mais vous ne connaissez aucun sortilège, donc vous devez canaliser votre magie et, par votre concentration et votre volonté, me repousser, me bloquer l'accès à vos souvenirs ou à vos sentiments.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

-Heu… Donc, en deux mots, Je dois vous lancer un contre sort, ou bien je ne fais ça qu'avec la force de ma volonté ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Considérez que deux fluides constituent votre esprit. Il y a celui qui représente vos pensées, et celui qui représente votre magie. Parmi celui qui représente vos pensées, il y a des sous-fluides : celui de la mémoire, celui des émotions, des réflexions… Il en va de même pour le fluide de magie. Vous devez unifier les deux, prendre conscience de tous les éléments qui les constituent, puis vous devez faire se rencontrer ces deux flux, pour créer un barrage contre… mon intrusion.

Hermione se racla la gorge.

-Vous appelez ça l'évidence-même ?

Le coin des lèvres de Rogue tressauta, ce qui apaisa un peu Hermione, et lui donna confiance en elle. Toutefois, quand Rogue leva sa baguette, elle raffermit la prise qu'elle avait sur la sienne. Remarquant son geste, Rogue s'entendit ajouter :

-Si vous n'arrivez pas à me bloquer, et que vous estimez que j'atteins des pensées trop… personnelles, vous pouvez me lancer un sortilège de désarmement. Mais faites-le vite, car passé un certain laps de temps, vous n'aurez plus vraiment conscience de votre corps, et donc plus la maîtrise de votre baguette, c'est-à-dire de vos pouvoirs.

Rassurée par ces précisions, Hermione hocha la tête avec concentration. Elle lui adressa un regard reconnaissant, mais qui fut de courte durée. En effet, leurs regards se croisèrent, et si Rogue parut décontenancé pendant une fraction de seconde, la jeune fille n'eut pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps son expression. Il leva immédiatement sa baguette et prononça :

-_Legilimens_ !

L'onde magique parut brutale à Hermione, qui s'en trouva désemparée. Que se passait-il ?

Elle eut la même sensation que lorsqu'elle prenait un portoloin. Ses sens semblaient déréglés, et sons, images, odeurs, sensations et pensées tournoyaient autour d'elle dans une danse vertigineuse qui lui donnait la nausée. Quand elle crut qu'elle allait perdre connaissance, le tout se figea, et sembla retrouver sa place.

Qu'avait dit Rogue ?

Hermione ne sentait plus rien, mais elle entendait sa respiration saccadée. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, et ça lui fit peur. Et, par-dessus tout, elle percevait une présence étrangère, un autre esprit que le sien, qui tentait d'infiltrer ses pensées, qui voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements.

Que fallait-il faire ?

Retrouvant la vision, elle put voir une petite fille en train d'ouvrir une lettre à son propre nom. Quand la vision se précisa, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'elle-même. L'odeur du parchemin emplit ses narines, et fut aussitôt suivie d'un sentiment de joie incommensurable, d'excitation et de curiosité qui enflait en elle. Les yeux de la fillette s'agrandissait de bonheur et de surprise tandis qu'elle parcourait les quelques lignes à l'encre vert émeraudes.

Mais la petite fille se transforma en une Hermione plus âgée, qui mélangeait les ingrédients du polynectar dans les toilettes du deuxième étage, à Poudlard. Polynectar… potions… Rogue.

Rogue.

C'était lui qui était en train d'assister à ses pensées.

C'était une intrusion.

Hermione se souvint de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Lutter.

Faire cesser ça. Au plus vite.

Mais comment ?

_Vous devez unifier les deux, prendre conscience de tous les éléments qui les constituent, puis vous devez faire se rencontrer ces deux flux_…

Hermione tenta de retrouver le fil de ses propres pensées mais, en face d'elle, Rogue faisait défiler les souvenirs, et elle était aveuglée par des éclairs fugitifs : sa panique la première et dernière fois qu'elle était montée sur un balais son angoisse quand elle avait, en cinquième année, chevauché un sombral qu'elle était incapable de voir sa joie la première fois qu'elle avait passé des vacances chez les Weasley, qu'elle s'était sentie en sécurité son chagrin quand Rogue l'avait une fois de plus ignorée et humiliée en cours, à la fois indifférent et cruel sa fierté quand, quelques jours auparavant, il lui avait adressé un compliment à demi-mots…

C'en était trop.

Elle se concentra sur la magie qu'elle sentait circuler en elle, la magie qui s'agitait sous l'effet de la colère, de la panique. Elle apaisa ce flux ininterrompu, tenta de le rassembler en un point précis, dans le but de l'unifier, comme l'avait conseillé Rogue. Elle se sentait en harmonie avec sa magie, et s'apprêtait à opérer de la même manière avec ses pensées. Mais tous ces pouvoirs réunis et compressés exerçaient une pression trop forte pour elle. Elle ne parvint pas à la maîtriser, et le tout, attiré par sa baguette magique, fut expulsé à l'encontre de Rogue, produisant une explosion qui faillit assommer le maître des potions.

Severus ne savait pas pourquoi il avait donné toutes ces précisions à Granger, avant de lancer l'attaque. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était bien trop subtil pour les gens comme elle. C'est pourquoi il fut surpris de ce regard rassuré et presque… reconnaissant qu'elle lui adressa. Il eut soudainement l'impression que quelque chose les connectait tous les deux, un lien qui se renforçait et dont il était obligé de prendre conscience.

Agacé par cette ineptie, il prononça le sortilège avec une puissance qui, il se devait de l'avouer, était peut-être légèrement mal mesurée.

Même Potter avait était plus ménagé que ça. Mais il voulait éteindre cette lueur dans les yeux chocolat de la gryffondore.

Durant plusieurs secondes, il put sentir à quel point elle était déboussolée. Il put sentir l'angoisse qui s'emparait d'elle comme d'un animal aux abois. Sans couper le contact visuel, il vit, du coin de l'œil, qu'elle levait sa main, comme pour le désarmer.

Mais elle résista et, crispant ses doigts, attendit de retrouver un peu de calme. Tout ceci n'était probablement pas calculé de sa part, peut-être ne l'avait-elle-même pas senti. Mais il fut surpris que, consciemment ou pas, elle décide, malgré la violence de cette attaque, de faire durer l'exercice, de ne pas tricher.

Son esprit était relativement organisé, mais sans aucune protection. Severus ne rencontra aucune barrière et accéda avec une facilité déconcertante à ses souvenirs. Il sentit vaguement l'indignation de Granger, mais c'était faible, et sans aucune portée.

Dans l'ensemble, les pensées de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout étaient plutôt ennuyeuses. Il la vit découvrant sa lettre pour Poudlard. Elle avait la réaction normale d'une gamine qui découvre la magie. Il sentit sa volonté d'être à la hauteur, sa fierté, sa joie…

Profondément lassé, il passa à un autre souvenir. Plus intéressant, Granger confectionnant une… du polynectar ?! Rogue n'eut pas le temps de s'en offusquer, il sentait l'esprit de Granger s'agiter, tentant ardemment de le repousser.

A présent, la jeune fille ne le laissa accéder qu'à des images ou des perceptions fugaces. Une odeur d'herbe coupée, des bouquins, pas grand-chose d'intéressants. Tout était très rapide, et elle-même ne devait pas réussir à capter la moitié des pensées qui défilaient dans son esprit. A contrecœur, Rogue dut admettre qu'il était impressionné quand il aperçut une Hermione tremblante de frayeur, à plusieurs mètres d'altitudes, sur un Sombral qu'elle ne visualisait pas. Puis, à nouveau des pensées dégoulinantes de sentimentalismes gryffondoriens… il fut légèrement interpellé de saisir quelques pensées le concernant. Il se sentit vaguement coupable, puis mal à l'aise…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'analyser tout ça : il commençait à sentir la magie de Granger fourmiller de toute part, refusant l'intrusion puis soudain, toute l'agitation sembla retomber. Il y eut une microseconde d'apaisement, puis le contact cessa.

Severus sentit que ce n'était pas normal. Par réflexe, il s'écarta vivement en sentant une onde de choc se propager dans la pièce.

Un bruit assourdissant raisonna : la grande armoire du salon, juste derrière l'endroit où il s'était tenus une fraction de seconde auparavant, venait d'être réduite en poussière.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les paupières, elle sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Inspirant une grande gorgée d'air, elle se redressa et, prise d'un vertige, se massa le crâne. Passant une main sur ses lèvres, elle constata avec égarement qu'un liquide vermeil s'en écoulait.

Elle l'essuya d'un geste furtif, et tenta de se relever, en vain. Observant alors les alentours, elle poussa un cri de surprise en voyant le petit tas de ruines qu'il y avait au fond de la pièce, comme si une bataille acharnée y avait fait rage.

Pourquoi était-elle seule ?

Des mangemorts étaient-il passés par là ?

Et… par Merlin, qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à Rogue ? Pourquoi l'avait-on laissée en vie ? Et puis, qu'était-elle supposée faire maintenant ? Comment joindre ?...

-Restez assise. Ordonna Rogue en arrivant près d'elle.

Il posa ce qu'il tenait par terre puis, s'asseyant près d'elle, mis fin à sa faible tentative de se relever.

-Professeur Rogue ! S'exclama la jeune fille avec soulagement.

Il haussa un sourcil. Elle avait sérieusement été bouleversée.

-Je… Je crois… Des Mangemorts… Balbutia-t-elle, d'un ton un peu hagard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Reprenez-vous, Granger. Tout va bien, et les mangemorts « s'en fiche de nous » autant qu'avant, pour reprendre vos termes.

Tout en disant cela, il lui tendit un vers d'eau et une barre de chocolat, qu'il avait trouvé Merlin savait où. Pourtant, Hermione en avait cherché dans toute la maison, la veille.

Elle s'en saisit néanmoins, recouvrant peu à peu la sérénité, ainsi que la mémoire.

S'interrompant alors, la jeune fille blêmit et jeta un regard apeuré au maître des potions qui lui faisait face.

-L'explosion… Je… C'est moi qui…

Rogue resta impassible, lui intimant d'un geste de finir son verre d'eau.

-Vous… Vous êtes fâché ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton incertain. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas réussi à maîtriser ma…

-Terminez ce verre d'eau, Granger.

Elle s'exécuta enfin, laissant un peu de répit à Rogue.

-Vous avez déversé toute votre énergie sur cette armoire. Il désigna vaguement les débris qui jonchaient le sol. Il va falloir un peu de temps avant que vous ne puissiez à nouveau utiliser votre baguette.

A son grand désespoir, Hermione sentit ses yeux s'embuer peu à peu.

-Quelques temps ?... C'est-à-dire… combien ? Hoqueta-t-elle pitoyablement.

-Un ou deux jours, je pense. Le temps, que votre magie se reconstitue un peu. Ce que vous avez fait est extrêmement dangereux, et toute l'énergie délivrée doit être régénérée. En attendant, vous avez autant de pouvoirs qu'une moldue.

-Mais c'est vous qui m'avez… Le flux de magie… Vous… C'est vous ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence, furieuse. Vous m'avez dis de faire ça !

Elle lui en voulait de lui avoir donné ces conseils, qui l'avaient poussée à se vider de sa magie. Désormais, elle se sentait faible et maladive. Et surtout, extrêmement coupable : à voir l'état actuel de l'armoire, elle n'osait imaginer ce qui se serait produit si elle avait atteint sa cible première, Rogue.

Il leva vers elle une main apaisante, lui signifiant clairement de se taire.

-Je vous ai donné des instructions très claires, Granger, et à aucun moment je n'ai mentionné l'idée de regrouper toute votre magie pour la lancer vers moi, et vous retrouverainsi dans une telle position de vulnérabilité.

A nouveau, Hermione allait contester ces propos, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Toutefois, c'est un exercice difficile, et je conviens que vous n'avez pas eu que de mauvais réflexes, pour une première tentative. La prochaine fois, commencez par vous focaliser sur le flux de vos pensées, pour avoir une meilleure concentration quand il s'agira de la magie. Vous éviterez ainsi de réitérer ce genre d'incidents.

Hermione acquiesça lentement.

-Monsieur, que serait-il arrivé si… Je… Si l'onde magique vous avez touché ?

-Ça ne s'est pas produit, alors pourquoi s'attarder là-dessus ? Interrogea-t-il en se relevant.

-J'ai lu une fois que si un sorcier se déversait de toute sa magie sur un autre, cela pouvait causer des dégâts irréparables, voire même le tuer. Insista la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Rogue la toisa avant de répondre :

-C'est exact. Et si les sorciers évitent ce genre de chose, c'est aussi pour une raison. En l'occurrence, il vient de se produire une dépression magique en vous, ce qui explique votre perte d'énergie. Alors ne vous préoccupez pas d'éventualités purement hypothétiques, et reposez-vous. C'est indispensable.

Sur ce, il s'enferma dans son bureau, laissant Hermione livrée à elle-même. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir vraiment apprendre à bloquer son esprit. Elle avait peur de laisser Rogue faire ce qu'il voulait dans son esprit, et elle avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait faire elle-même.

Son trouble ne l'empêcha pourtant pas de s'endormir, adossée contre le pied du canapé.

Quand Rogue voulut signaler à Granger l'heure du dîner, il la trouva endormie, à même le sol. En levant les yeux au ciel, il la fit léviter jusqu'au canapé puis, voyant que le pull la jeune fille traînait là, il l'en recouvrit. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui abandonner sa propre veste !

Une fois le repas prêt, il daigna finalement l'arracher des bras de morphée :

-Granger, réveillez-vous ! Aboya-t-il.

Elle sembla un peu perdue, puis s'apaisa quand elle l'aperçut. Agacé par cette attitude, il se dirigea à grands pas vers la cuisine, attendant qu'elle le suive.

Elle s'installa à table face à lui, et ils entamèrent de manger en silence.

C'était ainsi qu'ils partageaient la plupart de leurs repas mais, habituellement, c'est parce que chacun était absorbé par ses lectures, ou ses réflexions et le silence était confortable. Il leur arrivait même d'avoir un échange civilisé. Pendant dix à vingt secondes.

Mais là, Hermione pouvez voir une veine palpiter sur la tempe de son professeur, et il claquait bruyamment sa fourchette dans son assiette, mangeant peu et regardant régulièrement dans toutes les directions, excepté vers elle.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous êtes toujours furieux ? Finit-elle par demander d'une petite voix.

Il termina calmement de manger, puis planta finalement son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne suis pas… furieux, Granger, cessez de m'observer comme si j'allais vous infliger le même sort que celui que vous avez fait subir à cette armoire.

Le visage d'Hermione se teinta d'une délicate couleur rosée.

-En réalité, je suis plutôt… préoccupé.

Elle lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

-Depuis quelques temps, malgré votre désaccord, j'utilise la magie sans réelle vergogne.

-Ravie que vous admettiez votre tort.

-Je ne l'admets pas.

-Oui, je me disais, aussi, que c'était plus improbable que de vous voir vous lancer dans un élevage de jeunes licornes affectives...

Il arqua un sourcil dédaigneux.

-Simplement, j'usais d'Ancienne magie, qui, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, si vous m'aviez écoutée, est difficilement repérable. Vous, en revanche, avez laissée échapper votre magie d'un seul coup, et ce genre d'exploit laisse de sacrées traces.

Hermione blêmit soudainement.

-Mais… on va nous trouver alors ?

-J'ai essayé de minimiser les dégâts en jetant plusieurs sortilèges d'Ancienne Magie. La maison, par ailleurs, est bien protégée. Mais, désormais, il faut qu'on reste sur nos gardes. Nous partirons après la visite de Minerva.

Hermione hocha la tête, affligée, et elle ne termina pas son assiette. A 19h35, à la grande surprise de la jeune fille Rogue lui rappela la dernière phase de leur programme : mise en parallèle de la magicologie et des sciences moldues. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de camoufler son étonnement, mais, face à Rogue, c'était peine perdue.

-Un problème, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-il en s'installant à la table où étaient réunis ses parchemins.

-Euh non… C'est juste que… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil, l'invitant à poursuivre :

-Enfin, je suis vraiment épuisée et, vu ce qui s'est passé… J'aurais cru que… Enfin…

-Si vous ne vous sentez pas la force de continuer, signalez-vous maintenant, il n'est pas encore trop tard. Lâcha-t-il, sa voix claquant sèchement.

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Se récria-t-elle.

-Bien. Alors faites un effort. Répondit-il plus doucement.

Hermione prit sur elle et vint s'installer face à lui, en se mordillant la lèvre.

-La question est de voir si on peut réellement établir une analogie entre l'arithmancie et les mathématiques…

Hermione enfouie sa tête dans ses deux mains, mais elle acquiesçait régulièrement aux propos de Rogue, lui signalant son attention. Elle s'intéressa ensuite à diverses équations, analysant les résultats, comparant les démonstrations.

Elle se demanda comment elle pouvait tenir.

Elle se demanda comment Rogue pouvait tenir.

Puis elle se demanda comment il pouvait lui faire subir ça sans aucun scrupule.

Elle le détestait. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il ait pu s'introduire dans son esprit, elle détestait son impassibilité, son absence de réaction, de compassion, elle détestait son flegme, et elle détestait l'idée d'avoir failli le tuer. Par-dessus tout, elle détestait sentir qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Car c'était désormais très clair : si Rogue venait à disparaître, dans l'état actuel des choses, Hermione était perdue.

Pourtant, elle coopéra. Elle fit ce qu'il lui demanda, elle réfléchit avec lui sur les problèmes qui se présentaient.

A 23h20, il lui accorda finalement un répit bien mérité.

-Allez-y, Granger, je m'occupe de ranger, grommela-t-il quand il s'aperçut que la gryffondore dormait les yeux ouvert.

Elle se leva comme un automate, passa près de lui et lui tapota l'épaule.

Rogue haussa un sourcil, mais Hermione n'était pas dans son état normal. En quittant la pièce, elle lança :

-Bonne nuit, à demain ! Puis ferma la porte.

Rogue nota bien qu'elle avait omis de l'appeler professeur, mais choisit de laisser couler. Après tout, elle avait démontré valoir un peu plus que les cornichons poudlariens habituels.

Réalisant ce qu'il était en train de penser, Severus secoua la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place. Lui aussi devait être effroyablement fatigué, pour avoir de telles réflexions. Il s'étira, puis alla se coucher à son tour.

OoOoOoO

Je posterai le prochain chapitre demain, juste après avoir répondu aux reviews. Merci d'avoir pris la peine de répondre à ma question, il me semble que la majorité s'est prononcée en faveur de Rogue, alors démocratie oblige...


	8. Chapter 8

Ses yeux étaient d'un noir d'obsidienne, un noir uniforme dans lequel on se perdait avec une facilité déconcertante. Deux pierres charbonneuses dans ce visage de marbre. Lisses, froids. Pourtant, ils n'étaient jamais identiques. A chaque fois qu'elle les croisait, elle leur découvrait une nouvelle facette. Ils étaient parfois orageux, signal de la colère qui grondait en leur possesseur. Ils étaient parfois ténébreux, reflétant une douleur infinie, échos de la détresse de leur possesseur. Ils étaient parfois dédaigneux, faussement indifférents, s'accordant avec le masque d'impassibilité de leur possesseur. Et parfois, dans le masque, une fente laissait passer une foule d'émotions insoupçonnées. Parfois, il semblait bienveillant, parfois elle pouvait y lire une touche de fierté, une pincée d'humour, elle croyait y déceler de la tendresse, comme une forme de complicité. La pierre se fondait, se mouvait, devenait vivante, aussi vive que son regard, son regard qui se faisait plus humain. Et elle était heureuse.

Ses yeux étaient d'un marron difficilement définissable, un marron qui oscillait entre la châtaigne et le chocolat. Un marron qu'il recherchait avec une forme de gourmandise, une couleur dont on n'était jamais rassasié. Son regard avait quelque chose de velouté, il vous enveloppait, il vous berçait. Parfois, ses yeux s'agrandissaient, de peur, de surprise ou de joie. Parfois, à les regarder, il percevait sa fragilité. Son visage était expressif, elle souriait, elle riait, elle grimaçait. Elle fronçait les sourcils, faisait la moue, haussait le menton, pinçait les lèvres. Une fois, elle lui avait tiré la langue. Mais il y avait une constante dans son regard. Qu'ils soient hilares ou embués de larmes, il percevait toujours au fond, tout au fond, une petite lueur qu'il ne parvenait pas à qualifier. Une petite lueur qui brillait perpétuellement, qui semblait pouvoir tout éclairer, tout réparer, tout guérir. Une petite flamme dévorante qui, quand elle se posait sur lui, se faisait rassurante. Et il était heureux.

Severus leva sa baguette.

Les mains d'Hermione étaient déjà placées devant elle, les paumes face à lui, prêtes créer un bouclier de magie.

Trois coups frappés. Des bruits de pas prudents. Quelqu'un.

Le contact visuel fut brisé. Ils se levèrent d'un coup, baguettes en main. Déterminés, ils marchèrent d'un pas parfaitement synchronisé vers la source du bruit. Furtivement, efficacement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, il se précipita dans la pièce, prêt à l'attaque.

-Minerva ! S'exclama la jeune fille, dans un mélange de soulagement et d'agacement.

Aucun des deux professeurs n'abaissa sa baguette.

-Le dernier mot de passe d'Albus ? Interrogea Severus, tout en la jaugeant d'un regard calculateur.

-Barbe à papa. La couleur de mes chaussettes ?

-Rouge et Vert. Tout en répondant, Severus abaissa sa baguette. Ravi de te revoir, Minerva, ajouta-t-il.

Hermione resta interdite. Comment pouvait-il connaître la couleur des chaussettes de McGonagall ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Severus, qui semblait perturbé par quelque chose. Voulant déceler ce qui le préoccupait, elle le fixa encore, mais il s'obstina à fuir son regard.

Combien de temps avait pu passer, depuis que Severus et elle s'était impliqués dans les recherches? Elle n'aurait su préciser s'il s'agissait de jours, de semaines, de mois ou d'années. Leur refuge semblait être oublié du temps, chaque instant était éternel et insaisissable, soudainement perdu. Ils étaient en transe, ils ne comptaient plus, ils ne se souvenaient plus. Etait-ce le monde extérieur qui s'était figé, ou étaient-ils les seuls à flotter dans cette bulle étanche et inaccessible? Quoi qu'il en soit, voir Minerva ici lui semblait profondément incongru, et elle n'aurait su préciser si sa présence lui était agréable ou non. La jeune fille se sentait arrachée de sa réalité, ramenée brusquement sur terre. Elle avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un profond sommeil et de ne plus reconnaître un monde censé lui être familier. Déroutée, sans repères.

Se reprenant, Hermione adressa un sourire rayonnant à sa directrice de maison, qui dirigeait sur elle un regard chaleureux.

-Vous avez une mine épouvantable, tous les deux, affirma-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette à son tour. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas entre tués. Enfin, pas encore…

Elle leur adressa un sourire entendu, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Tous deux échangèrent un regard, avant de la suivre, Hermione prenant l'initiative de préparer du thé.

Minerva s'installa en les observant silencieusement. Severus était égal à lui-même. Il était impassible, droit, silencieux. Le connaissant bien, elle put toutefois déceler une certaine agitation chez lui, comme si elle l'avait interrompu dans un moment inopportun. Il semblait être ailleurs. Hermione, elle, avait beaucoup maigri. Ses joues s'étaient un peu creusées, et son teint était d'une pâleur presque maladive. Ses cheveux étaient moins broussailleux, mais cette perte de volume ne faisait que souligner la mine fatiguée de la jeune fille. Elle évoluait malgré tout avec grâce, et, si son visage était quelque peu maussade, ses yeux n'avaient rien perdu de leur vivacité, qui s'était même renforcée. Ses gestes semblaient plus élégants, maintenant qu'elle était si gracile.

-Je vous dérange, peut-être ? Finit par demander le professeur de Métamorphose en acceptant la tasse que lui tendait Hermione.

-Granger et moi nous apprêtions à entamer un petit exercice de… légilimencie, à dire vrai. Répondit le maître des potions, sans s'étaler outre mesure.

Minerva le toisa longuement, puis se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains. La directrice de Gryffondore avait la désagréable sensation de s'être introduite dans une routine où elle était malvenue, brisant ainsi l'équilibre qui y régnait. Il semblait qu'elle était réellement intruse dans ce rythme précis qu'elle ne pouvait que vaguement percevoir.

-Vos amis ne vous manquent-ils pas trop, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle doucement. Ils m'ont chargée de vous transmettre toute leur affection, ainsi que leur soutien le plus indéfectible.

Hermione leva un regard surpris vers elle, comme si elle avait oublié l'existence de ses amis, l'existence du monde en dehors de cette maison isolée. Elle jeta un regard perdu à Rogue, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui indique la marche à suivre.

Ce dernier s'était imperceptiblement crispé, mais la jeune fille s'en rendit tout aussi bien compte que le professeur de Métamorphoses.

-Eh bien, c'est très gentil à eux. Affirma-t-elle en souriant, omettant toutefois de répondre à la question.

Tous trois terminèrent leur tasse de thé dans un silence songeur et quelque peu embarrassant. Il semblait à Minerva qu'une vitre épaisse la séparait de ses hôtes, un haut mur qui lui permettait de les voir mais pas de les comprendre, de les saisir. Il lui semblait que tous deux étaient les mêmes qu'avant et que, pourtant, ils avaient fondamentalement, définitivement changé. Quelque chose s'était établit ici qui les avait transformé, qui les avait uni d'une sorte de lien insaisissable, qui les rendait tous deux inaccessibles au monde extérieur.

Repensant à ce que Dumbledore lui avait confié avant qu'elle ne vienne les rejoindre, Minerva fut bluffée par la ruse du directeur, et sa capacité à anticiper. Une fois de plus, il avait visé totalement juste, et elle espérait que l'idée de ce vieux fou atteindrait l'objectif escompté.

Comme lorsqu'elle était en colère ou inquiète, Minerva pinça les lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à son élève. Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Severus pour relever brusquement la tête en demandant d'un ton faussement enjoué :

-Alors, nous as-tu apporté ces fameux grimoires qui appartenaient à ton grand-père ?

-En réalité, c'était mon arrière-arrière-grand-oncle, rectifià l'animagus.

En même temps, elle avait sorti sa baguette pour faire venir le livre en question.

Hermione sursauta :

-Dumbledore a dit que l'emploi de magie…

-Il s'agit d'Ancienne Magie, Granger. Coupa sèchement Rogue.

Hermione se tut et hocha la tête. Minerva, elle, jaugea ces deux interlocuteurs en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vous demande pardon, Severus ? Hoqueta-t-elle finalement avec une mine offusquée.

Hermione ne comprit pas le changement d'atmosphère qui venait de s'opérer. Elle s'aperçut que Rogue la fixait avec un air de reproches, puis, sans qu'elle n'ait saisi les enjeux de la situation, elle vit ses deux professeurs s'affronter du regard.

-Je signalais à… Miss Granger – tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, Minerva put le voir jeter un coup d'œil appuyé à Hermione – que tu faisais usage d'Ancienne Magie. Ancienne Magie qui ne laisse pas de traces facilement détectables. Répondit calmement Severus, comme si de rien était.

Minerva avait pâli en entendant ces précisions, et elle jeta un regard courroucé à Hermione. Cette dernière, ne sachant pas de quoi elle était fautive, observa fixement Severus. Elle tenta désespérément d'accéder à ses pensées pour obtenir des informations, mais les murs mentaux du Maître des Potions lui étaient infranchissables.

Elle poussa un soupir irrité, et se tourna à nouveau vers la directrice de gryffondore.

Le tout n'avait duré que deux secondes.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous évoque exactement le terme d'Ancienne Magie, Miss Granger ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton orageux.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche.

_Ne répondez pas._

Elle la referma, et envoya un coup d'œil à Severus pour lui signaler qu'elle avait bien reçu sa directive mentale. Mais ce-dernier était absorbé par la contemplation du mur d'en face.

Minerva vit son élève prête à répondre, puis s'en abstenir avant de regarder furtivement son collègue.

Agacée par tout ce ménage, elle n'attendit pas qu'Hermione trouve une excuse pour esquiver sa question, et se leva brusquement.

-Severus, je ne tolèrerai absolument pas que tu impliques Miss Granger dans ce genre de manœuvres douteuses…

Il haussa un sourcil.

-Adresse-toi à Dumbledore, dans ce cas, car ce n'est pas moi qui ait demandé à Granger de m'accompagner dans cette mission d'une absurdité monumentale.

Son visage était indéchiffrable, mais son ton sarcastique laissait malgré lui deviner la colère qui habitait Severus.

-Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi il l'a faite venir ici, et ce n'était pas pour qu'elle se familiarise avec des procédés magiques aussi… ambigus ! Dois-je te rappeler que l'Ancienne Magie est _illégale_ quand elle est pratiquée sans permis, Severus ?

-Mince, nous allons avoir des problèmes avec le ministère, tu crois ? Ils vont nous rechercher ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton effrayé. Oh, mais j'oubliais, c'est déjà le cas puisque tous les hauts postes politiques sont occupés par des mangemorts !

-Et je ne te laisserais pas faire de mon élève la cible parfaite pour ces mangemorts !

-Dois-je te rappeler qu'il s'agissait de mon élève aussi ?

Hermione se serait peut-être amusée de cette situation si elle n'avait pas été aussi concernée par la dispute.

-Justement, tu n'es pas censé la mettre dans une situation si délicate, Severus…

-Granger participe à mes recherches à sa demande et avec l'accord de Dumbledore. Nous savons très bien ce que nous faisons et quelles sont nos limites…

-A vous voir j'en doute sérieusement. Contra Minerva.

Une veine battait furieusement sur la tempe de Severus. Il ouvrit la bouche pour cracher une de ses remarques blessantes dont il avait le secret. Mais Hermione posa sur lui un regard autoritaire tout en lui adressant un sourire imperceptible.

Il se ravisa, puis reposa vivement sa tasse de thé.

Minerva n'avait encore rien raté de ce petit jeu. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'attarder sur la question, Hermione se racla la gorge et interrompit :

-Excusez-moi, professeur McGonagall. Pour quelle raison exactement, selon vous, le professeur Dumbledore m'a-t-il envoyée en mission avec S… le professeur Rogue?

Son hésitation ne fut pas perçue par Minerva, mais Severus la foudroya du regard.

_Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, faites un effort!_

_Désolée._

Minerva, quant à elle sembla s'être dégonflée. Toute sa colère était retombée, et elle couva Hermione d'un regard compatissant.

Severus, lui se concentrait désormais sur les motifs de sa tasse, la seule marque de son inquiétude étant le léger pli que l'on pouvait apercevoir entre ses deux sourcils.

Hermione détesta ça. Elle sentit un long frisson lui parcourir l'échine tandis que sa bouche s'asséchait. Elle se redressa et les toisa tous les deux, avec l'expression la plus autoritaire qu'elle trouva.

-Je ne supporte pas l'ignorance. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial, histoire de les réveiller de leur torpeur.

Mais tous deux semblaient résolument absorbés par une dimension parallèle, et refusaient de la regarder.

Hermione sentait l'angoisse lui enserrer la gorge, compresser ses poumons. Elle tordait son estomac, elle agitait ses sens, elle lui donnait la nausée.

Portant une main à sa tempe, la gryffondore se leva en fermant les yeux pour reprendre le contrôle. Respirant calmement, elle tenta de s'apaiser, régulant son rythme cardiaque et reprenant le dessus sur son énergie magique. Elle avait l'habitude de ses exercices, désormais, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour rouvrir les yeux.

Ils étincelaient de fureur.

-Dites-moi la vérité. Exigea-t-elle. Vous n'avez pas le droit de retenir des informations qui me concernent directement.

Elle les regarda tour à tour, mais Severus fuyait délibérément son regard, ne prenant pas le risque qu'elle y décèle quoi que ce soit, et parvienne à s'introduire dans son esprit.

Mais Hermione n'aurait pas été en état de lancer un tel sortilège.

Elle attendait impatiemment qu'on lui révèle ce dont tout le monde semblait être au courant, à l'exception d'elle-même.

Minerva s'éclaircit la gorge.

-Miss Granger, comprenez bien qu'en faisant cette remarque, je ne remettais en aucun cas en cause vos incontestables talents de sorcière… Vous êtes l'étudiante la plus brillante que Poudlard ait connue depuis…

Hermione pinça les lèvres, parfaite réplique de son interlocutrice plus âgée, et Minerva s'interrompit. Elle poussa un soupire las, et Hermione réalisa que sa directrice de maison avait excessivement vieilli depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille en première année.

-Hermione… Amorça l'animagus. Il y a quelque mois, le directeur s'est trouvé dans une position extrêmement douloureuse, qui l'a mis dans l'obligation de vous tenir à l'écart du monde sorcier durant quelques temps.

Severus et Minerva purent observer l'éclat blessé qui transperça le regard de leur ancienne élève.

-Pas parce que vous étiez un poids pour nous ! S'empressa de corriger Minerva. Mais plutôt pour vous épargner de… il se trouve que… Certaines des attaques de Vous-Savez-Qui vous… concernaient indirectement, Hermione.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Elle les regarda encore tour à tour, indéchiffrable.

-Le… Le temps de… Tout remettre en ordre, il a fallu… vous éloigner. Quelques temps. Pour que vous ne soyez pas touchée à votre tour.

-Tout remettre en ordre ?

-Oui… Il s'agit de vos parents. Ils ont disparu, mais je vous rassure, nous les avons retrouvé et mis en sécurité.

Hermione n'avait pas changé d'expression, mais son visage avait perdu toute couleur. Elle semblait plus maladive que jamais.

-Mes parents… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Minerva restait droite, Severus les yeux rivés devant lui.

-Les mangemorts voulaient obtenir des renseignements sur l'ordre du phénix. Ils les ont retenus quelques temps, mais nous avons tout mis en œuvre pour les sortir de là rapidement.

Hermione resta silencieuse.

-Hermione, vos parents ont eu très peur, et ils s'inquiétaient à votre sujet, mais ils ont été retenu par des Mangemorts de seconde main, et n'ont pas eu le temps de subir quoi que ce soit. Il n'y a eu que des pressions psychologiques, je vous rassure…

-Vous ne me rassurez _pas_ !

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'ils allaient parfaitement bien quand nous les avons retrouvé…

-Et personne n'a jugé bon de m'en parler ?...

Severus et Hermione avaient largement avancé le sujet de leurs recherches. Ils communiquaient avec une aisance et une rapidité inégalée par la pensée. Seul bémol : ils avaient pour cela besoin du contact visuel. Hermione était devenue une occlumens presqu'aussi douée que son professeur. De plus, ils avaient réussi à mettre toutes leurs perceptions immédiates ou leurs émotions fortes en commun : si Hermione voyait que Minerva semblait inquiète ou suspicieuse, Severus en était alerté, et il pouvait détourner l'attention de sa collègue, comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Bémol là encore, ils ne maîtrisaient pas cette mise en commun des perceptions. Ils avaient établi la connexion et n'avait plus réussi à la rompre. Elle était indépendante de leur volonté : Hermione ressentait les émotions principales de Severus, et inversement. Tout le temps.

Et actuellement, Severus pouvait percevoir l'immense colère de la jeune fille, une fureur comme il n'en avait lui-même ressenties que peu.

-Il était plus facile de me tenir bien gentiment loin de mes parents c'est ça ? De me cacher ce qu'ils subissaient par ma faute…

-Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'exprimait depuis le début de cet entretien, et son regard était fermement fixé dans celui de la lionne.

Son ton était menaçant, et la sommait de s'interrompre.

Minerva regarda avec stupéfaction cet échange, assistant au combat silencieux qui faisait rage entre ses deux hôtes. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer que ses deux hôtes étaient actuellement en train de se disputer par simple messages mentaux.

-Très bien. Finit par capituler Hermione. Merci d'avoir fait tout ce que vous pouviez pour protéger ma famille, professeur McGonagall.

Minerva l'observa, complètement ébahie par ce changement d'attitude radicale. Mais que se passait-il donc dans cet endroit? Quelle étrange influence Hermione et Severus exerçaient-ils l'un sur l'autre?

-Oui, euh... Eh bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, il faut que vous soyez consciente que vous pouvez désormais rejoindre les autre membres de l'Ordre et...

-Je vais m'en abstenir, merci.

Minerva fronça les sourcils. Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas préférer rester ici avec Severus plutôt que de retrouver ses amis.

-J'ai pour habitude d'aller au bout de ce que j'entreprends. Se justifia la jeune fille, répondant surtout au regard effaré du maître des potions.

-Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger, mais je me permets d'insister... Je ne suis pas certaine que cet... Environnement soit tout à fait approprié pour une jeune...

-Je regrette. Coupa Hermione. Mais je crois que ce choix ne relève que de moi-même, et votre inquiétude ne vous confère aucun droit sur la personne.

Minerva sembla un peu désemparée et ne lui répondit pas.

Severus ne broncha pas non plus, et Hermione lui en fut reconnaissante.

La jeune fille se saisit des trois tasses vides et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Hermione lava les trois tasses énergiquement, comme pour évacuer les restes de sa colère. Après tout, Severus avait raison, ils étaient en guerre, et elle devait être préparée à ce genre d'éventualité, et elle devait accepter de déléguer parfois aux autres. De leur faire confiance.

_Vous ne pouvez pas tout contrôler, Granger._

Lui avait-il dit quelques instants auparavant. Mais tout de même, qu'on se permette de prendre les décisions à sa place, de la tenir dans l'ignorance.

_Mais vous saviez que mes parents étaient en danger ?_

Avait interrogé la jeune fille durant leur échange silencieux.

Non, il ne savait pas. Contrairement à ce que pouvait penser Minerva. Severus lui avait assuré qu'il avait découvert l'incident concernant ses parents quand l'animagus était arrivée, environ une heure auparavant. Il avait légèrement fouillé son esprit pour s'assurer de son identité, et y avait découvert cette affaire.

Hermione savait qu'il disait vrai, car elle avait perçu, à cet instant, le sentiment dérouté de son professeur. Et c'est à partir de là qu'il lui avait refusé l'accès à ses pensées, brisant leur contact visuel à chaque fois qu'Hermione réussissait à l'établir.

S'exhortant au calme, la jeune fille se rassura. Ses parents allaient bien, et, au moins, désormais, ils bénéficiaient de la meilleure des protections. Finalement, c'était pour le mieux.

Mais elle se sentait trahie par l'ignorance forcée dans laquelle l'avaient tenue Dumbledore, McGonagall, Molly... C'est pourquoi, elle avait naturellement ressenti le besoin de marquer son refus de rejoindre l'ordre. Elle préférait la compagnie de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas pris part à cette machination. Bien sûr, elle le regretterait sûrement par la suite, mais Hermione avait pris l'habitude de considérer l'avenir comme un concept très lointain et particulièrement abstrait, elle ne se soucier donc pas vraiment de ce genre de conséquences. Du moins, pas encore.

Elle rejoignit ses deux professeurs, affichant un sourire aimable.

La discussion se ré-engagea sur un terrain plus favorable, Minerva apportant à ses deux interlocuteurs des nouvelles extérieures.

La directrice de gryffondore était complètement perdue. Elle s'était attendue à trouver une guerre sanguinaire, un combat sauvage entre Severus et Hermione. Elle découvrait que la bataille se jouait contre elle.

Elle ne doutait pas de l'affection que l'un et l'autre lui portait.

Mais ils semblaient irrésistiblement soudés, et ils se retournaient contre elle, comme pour prouver leur union. La directrice de gryffondore n'en était pas vexée, elle ne leur en voulait évidemment pas. Mais elle était désorientée.

La cohabitation forcée pouvait donc faire des miracles.

Pourtant, ce rapprochement restait flou et indiscernable : Minerva l'avait décelé à travers un jeu de regards, en remarquant leurs gestes synchronisés.

Mais dans leurs échanges, Hermione et Severus demeuraient froids, formels et sarcastiques. Ils rivalisaient de piques acerbes, se méprisaient mutuellement puis, soudain, sans signes annonciateurs, ils échangeaient un regard complice. Ils se contredisaient constamment puis, sans prévenir, ils s'accordaient sur un point en affirmant que c'était l'évidence même. Parfois, sans se concerter, ils affichaient un sourire entendu, comme s'ils détenaient à eux-seul un savoir oublié de tous.

L'animagus en avait le vertige, et elle les suivait difficilement.

En outre, elle s'inquiétait réellement pour sa jeune élève. Hermione avait toujours été sérieuse, mais elle restait ouverte à l'échange, avenante. Désormais, Minerva la sentait distante, et même impatiente : à l'instar de Severus, elle semblait agacée par la banalité de leurs échanges, ennuyée par les propos conventionnels. Elle s'agitait, s'efforçait de ne rien laissée paraître de sa lassitude, mais elle jetait des coups d'oeil fréquents à sa montre, se levait parfois brusquement pour aller vérifier quelque chose dans un livre.

-Concernant votre... Lieu de résidence, amorça finalement Minerva, Albus m'a signalé que vous deviez en changer.

-C'est exact. Confirma Severus. Granger n'a jamais été douée pour se faire discrète, que ce soit en cours pas, il semble qu'elle ait besoin de... Faire étalage de sa capacité magique. Elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

-Pas plus que vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de rabaisser vos élèves... Bien sûr, on pourrait croire qu'après toutes ces années, vous sauriez faire preuve d'un minimum de pédagogie... Mais que voulez-vous, les habitudes ont la vie dure. Riposta Hermione en adressant un sourire impuissant à sa directrice de maison.

-Bref. Trancha Minerva d'un ton sans répliques, ne préférant pas les laisser dériver à nouveau. Donc Albus m'a donné cette lettre pour vous, il s'agit de l'itinéraire jusqu'à votre prochaine destination.

-Et il s'agit de?... Interrogea Hemione avec curiosité.

Minerva s'était levée, et elle époussetait négligemment sa robe de sorcière. Tout en se dirigeant vers la porte, elle répondit :

-Oh et bien... Vous comprendrez.

Elle tendit la lettre à Severus, puis ajouta, un sourire en coin :

-Je pense que... Ça pourrait vous convenir.

A peine eut-elle finit cette phrase qu'Hermione entendit le juron étouffé de Severus. Dirigeant son regard vers lui, elle constata qu'il était livide. Elle fronça les sourcils mais, quand elle se retourna vers McGonagall pour lui demander des explications, cette dernière avait disparu. Décidément, les habitudes exaspérantes de Dumbledore étaient contagieuses.


	9. Chapter 9

Avant d'oublier, je voudrais remercier les revieweuses anonymes, à qui je ne peux pas répondre... donc merci à Melou (je ne l'avais pas encore fait je crois?...), Eileen19, Guest (bon il n'y en a qu'un) et Nouméa.

Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des retours sur les nouveaux chapitres.

Bon, place à la lecture!

* * *

><p>Elle tendit la lettre à Severus, puis ajouta, un sourire en coin :<p>

-Je pense que... Ça pourrait vous convenir.

A peine eut-elle finit cette phrase qu'Hermione entendit le juron étouffé de Severus. Dirigeant son regard vers lui, elle constata qu'il était livide. Elle fronça les sourcils mais, quand elle se retourna vers McGonagall pour lui demander des explications, cette dernière avait disparu. Décidément, les habitudes exaspérantes de Dumbledore étaient contagieuses.

La jeune fille dirigea à nouveau son attention vers le Maître des Potions, qui faisait les cent pas dans le salon, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles et, vraisemblablement, injurieuses.

-Severus. Interpella Hermione, ne parvenant pas à masquer son expression amusée.

Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas se résoudre à s'interrompre, elle ajouta :

-Vous êtes ridicule, on dirait que vous préparez un marathon. Donnez-moi ça.

Il la fusilla du regard.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me traiter de marathon. Et puis, tout ça c'est de votre faute, Hermione, si vous n'étiez pas si insupportable et incapable de…

Il se tut quand la gryffondore parvint à lui arracher la lettre des mains. Severus put ainsi observer le dégradé de couleur qui se faisait voir sur son visage, dérivant d'abord vers un blanc d'une pâleur maladive pour finalement rougeoyer de colère.

-On pourrait peut-être rejoindre les Mangemorts et éliminer Dumbledore ? Suggéra-t-elle, presque sérieusement.

-C'est une idée à considérer. Approuva Severus avec flegme, passant en revue les poisons les plus douloureux de sa connaissance.

_Mes très chers amis,_

_Je suis au comble du bonheur, à l'idée que vous ayez pris votre mission tant à cœur, et que vous vous soyez résolus à coopérer. Pour vous aider dans votre quête, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il me fallait vous trouver un nouveau refuge, le vôtre étant désormais vulnérable._

_Bien évidemment, je ne peux dévoiler ici votre nouvelle adresse, celle-ci risquant d'être interceptée. _

_Toutefois, des indices ont été disséminés, pour vous guider dans ce périple semé d'embûches! La gourmandise sait parler, et vous mènera vers le berceau privilégié pour une Renaissance. Vous y découvrirez le langage de l'union, et il vous suffira alors de trouver le lys rouge._

_Mais attention ! Ce que les enfants refusent indique la mauvaise direction, et il vous faudra aller à son opposé._

_Le décoiffé et son fidèle compagnon sont en bonne santé, bien que votre absence, miss, leur soit difficilement supportable._

_Parasite-des-cheveux-de-graisse-épaisse se languit de vous._

_Signé : Mister Lemon._

Hermione soupira et replia la lettre, avant d'enfouir sa tête entre ses mains.

-Pourquoi ? Interrogea-t-elle avec désespoir.

Pour une fois, Severus fit preuve de compassion et lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule. Elle était trop jeune pour de si mauvaises plaisanteries.

Car tout de même, ce vieux fou sur-glucosé avait osé leur imposer une chasse au trésor. En langage codé.

Les mots avada et kedavra résonnaient en boucle dans la tête de l'ancien mangemort.

A des kilomètres et des kilomètres, Albus plaisantait avec les tableaux des anciens directeurs. S'approchant de Fumseck, il ajouta :

-Et le meilleur, c'est que j'ai signé : Mister Lemon !

A nouveau, il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, et Minerva elle-même, en face de lui, ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Severus et Hermione auraient besoin de toute leur complicité nouvellement acquise pour faire face à ce que leur réservait le Directeur.

* * *

><p>-Nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.<p>

Severus l'ignora royalement et claqua sa propre portière, avant de mettre le moteur en route.

-Severus. Nous ne _pouvons_ pas faire ça. Glapit-elle à nouveau.

Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil dédaigneux, puis fit démarrer la voiture que Minerva leur avait laissée en partant. En effet, ils avaient abandonné leur premier véhicule devant la gare moldue dans laquelle ils avaient pris le train à l'allé.

-Je refuse.

-Taisez-vous, Hermione ! J'essaye de réfléchir.

-C'est peine perdue. Est-ce que vous réalisez que nous sommes en train de partir sans avoir aucune idée de l'endroit où nous dormirons ce soir ?!

-C'est exact. En réalité, nous n'avons même pas la certitude que nous dormirons ce soir.

Severus pouvait sentir qu'Hermione bouillonnait, et le seul moyen pour lui de se détendre, c'était de l'irriter davantage. Bien sûr, Hermione elle-même avait conscience de ça, ce qui l'exaspérait encore plus.

-Nous devons essayer de comprendre les indications qu'il nous donne dans la lettre. Affirma Severus.

-Oh heureusement que vous êtes là pour me le signaler ! Railla-t-elle. J'aurais été incapable de comprendre que ce remake approximatif du père-noël nous envoyait une lettre _codée_ !

-Inutile de me remercier, je sais bien que vous n'êtes rien sans mon aide.

-Arrêtez-vous.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit : _arrêtez-vous_, Severus !

-N'exagérons rien, vous n'allez tout de même pas descendre ?...

Hermione fit claquer sa langue avec impatience et déplaça elle-même le frein à main, de façon à stopper la voiture.

Elle en descendit, et se dirigea vers les deux panneaux sur le bord de la route.

Severus courut, à sa suite.

-Hermione, enfin ! Revenez ! Vous savez très bien que…

-Là !

Severus était arrivé au niveau de la jeune fille, qui pointait du doigt un détail sur le panneau.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda-t-il avec humeur.

-Un citron ! Répondit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Hermione retira alors sa main, et Severus put effectivement observer l'agrume qui ornait le panneau. C'était un dessin fait à la peinture, juste à côté de l'indication.

-Vous avez vu ça de si loin ?

-Au début, c'était juste une tâche qui me semblait suspecte et puis… Ça s'est précisé. Vous pensez que ça vient de Mister Lemon ?

Severus s'apprêtait à répondre, puis il fixa la gryffondore avec étonnement.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle haussa les épaules en se mordant la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

-Oui… Mister Lemon ! Peut-être qu'il cherche à nous dire quelque chose !

Le serpentard leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la voiture, Hermione peinant à le rattraper.

Quand ils furent tous deux installés, elle demanda :

-Alors c'est ça ? _La gourmandise sait parler. _En fait, il va nous indiquer à chaque fois la bonne direction à l'aide… d'un citron…

-…Rajouté sur un panneau. Compléta Severus d'un ton exaspéré qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de méthode du Directeur.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il avait suivi la direction indiqué par le citron. Maintenant qu'ils comprenaient mieux où le directeur voulait en venir, ils s'éloignaient pour de bon de leur refuge provisoire.

Hermione se retourna, mais la petite maison avait disparu depuis longtemps déjà derrière eux, recouverte par quelques arbres, sans compter les sortilèges d'ancienne magie.

Elle ne savait pas trop si elle en était heureuse ou pas.

Elle avait détesté cet endroit en y arrivant, elle l'avait trouvé sinistre et hostile. Elle aurait donné beaucoup pour pouvoir simplement tourner les talons et rentrer chez elle, dans sa vraie maison avec ses vrais amis. Fuir très loin et oublier cette mauvaise aventure.

Mais les choses avaient évolué, bien sûr. Elle avait trouvé certaines habitudes dans ce lieu.

Elle ne dévalerait plus jamais les petites marches de l'escalier pour montrer à Severus un passage intéressant qu'elle avait noté dans un grimoire.

Elle n'irait plus toquer à la porte de sa chambre, qui fermait mal, en plein milieu de la nuit, parce qu'elle venait d'avoir une idée révolutionnaire. Il ne la réveillerait plus à l'aube pour se venger d'avoir été interrompu dans son sommeil.

Parfois, elle cachait certaines des affaires de son ancien professeur, dans le double fond d'un des tiroirs du bureau du salon, juste pour l'énerver un peu. Il lui faudrait trouver une nouvelle planque. Hermione réalisa qu'elle avait oublié sa brosse à dent dans la salle de bains et, à cette pensée, elle eut envie de pleurer.

-Vous avez la… lettre – Severus mit tout le mépris qu'il put sur ce mot – avec vous ?

Hermione gigota un peu, se contorsionna pour atteindre son sac et réussit finalement à en extraire la lettre.

-Oui.

-Bien. Lisez là encore une fois.

Hermione s'exécuta, essayant tant bien que mal de déchiffrer les indices qui y étaient parsemés. Severus et elle amorcèrent un long débat. Mais le temps s'écoulait, et la lettre restait tout aussi hermétique. Ils dépassèrent un panneau près duquel un vendeur de sorbets au citron s'était installé, puis un autre au pied duquel ils trouvèrent un petit tas de bonbons multicolores. A chaque embranchement, une référence à des sucreries leur indiquait la direction à suivre. Et systématiquement, Severus levait les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, avant de bougonner des insultes inintelligibles, mais qu'Hermione imaginait parfaitement bien.

-Bon, donc nous avons trois éléments suspects, c'est ça ? Le berceau, l'union et le lys rouge. Conclut Rogue, la ramenant à la réalité.

-C'est ça. Confirma Hermione en re-parcourant des yeux pour une n-ième fois la lettre.

D'une main, il se pinça l'arête du nez. A ce stade, il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que le lys rouge ne soit pas une référence à Lily. Vraiment, il ne pardonnerait jamais ça à Albus.

-Bon. Si nous mourrions pendant la guerre, où est-ce que nous aurions envie de renaître ? Interrogea-t-il pensivement.

-Le langage de l'union… Ça veut peut-être dire qu'il faut rejoindre le QG de l'ordre du phénix ? Suggéra timidement Hermione.

-Nous roulons actuellement à son opposé. Contra Severus avec agacement.

La pensée de Lily le rendait nerveux et irritable. Hermione devait en faire les frais.

Elle perçu son exaspération, et en fut légèrement blessée. Ça faisait un moment qu'un équilibre s'était installé entre elle et Rogue, et elle ne s'attendait pas à redescendre si soudainement au rang de cornichon méprisable.

L'évolution des choses entre eux avait été à la fois fulgurante et extrêmement lente. Leurs jours se succédaient et se ressemblaient, leurs recherches stagnaient, et ils continuaient à se rendre mutuellement la vie infernale, tout en s'habituant à la présence – agaçante, certes, mais devenue habituelle – de l'autre.

Elle se souvenait la première fois qu'ils avaient réussi à établir un contact entre leurs deux esprits.

_Il était 4 heures du matin, et Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut à 3 heures et n'avait pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Se tournant et se retournant dans son lit, elle essayait d'identifier la cause de son malaise, comme si elle sentait l'idée qui faisait progressivement son chemin en elle, bien qu'elle ne fût pas encore formulée._

_Elle se releva brutalement, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais, d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Dans son mouvement elle renversa sa lampe de chevet qui s'écrasa sur le sol. Depuis sa chambre, elle entendit son professeur s'exclamer :_

_-Granger !_

_Mais elle ne prêta aucune attention à ce ton menaçant, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, s'élançant dans l'escalier, évitant machinalement les marches un peu bancales. Malheureusement, arrivée en bas, elle se prit les pieds dans le tapis, que Rogue avait pris soin de plier un peu, quelques heures auparavant, dans l'espoir de la faire trébucher._

_Hermione s'étala de tout son long. Ne prenant pas la peine de se relever, elle passa en revue ses dernières équations d'arithmancie, puis souffla :_

_-Mais qu'est-ce que je suis co…_

_-Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Lâcha Rogue d'un ton glacial, s'étant finalement levé pour comprendre le pourquoi de ce boucan._

_Il lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pied, mais elle lui jeta à peine un regard et se releva toute seule pour lui faire face._

_-Nos noms ! Il faut qu'on utilise nos noms pour la formule d'arithmancie ! C'est pour ça que ça ne marchait pas !_

_-Granger… Nous utilisons _déjà _nos noms. Rappela Rogue moqueusement._

_Elle parut soudainement un peu troublée, et se perdit en balbutiements incompréhensibles._

_- Si vous pouviez vous exprimez un peu plus clairement..._

_-Non je… Professeur… Je voulais parler de nos prénoms, en fait. Ça semble évident, c'est par nos prénoms que nous appellent les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches et… Ils nous sont individuels, tandis que les noms de famille englobent tout un groupe d'individus et…_

_Rogue n'attendit pas la suite et se précipita vers une pile de parchemins. Il griffonna pendant d'interminables minutes, puis vérifia certaines informations dans divers livres, puis finalement, dirigea à nouveau son attention vers la gryffondore._

_-Ça peut marcher._

_Hermione le regarda d'un air solennel, puis s'approcha pour regarder les nouveaux gribouillages du serpentard. Finalement, elle ne put réprimer plus longtemps son sourire éclatant et, pour une fois, Rogue ne s'en moqua pas. Tous deux venaient de franchir une étape décisive dans leurs recherches. _

_Ils étaient allés plus loin que tous les sorciers contemporains dans l'exploration de l'esprit sorcier._

_Restait à tester la nouvelle formule d'ancienne magie. Il s'agissait d'un sort informulé, et, après avoir exécuté un mouvement précis de leur baguette, tous deux devaient se concentrer sur le prénom de l'autre._

_Et, enfin, leurs deux esprits s'étaient mêlés. La sensation avait été incroyable. Elle était beaucoup moins désagréable que lors des exercices d'occlumencie et de légilimencie. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un esprit qui s'introduisait dans un autre, mais de deux esprits qui se mélangeaient, se rejoignaient par synthèse, se confondait sans hiérarchie. _

_Hermione pouvait voir ce que voyait Severus, et inversement. Tous leur sens étaient partagés. Malgré cette sensibilité décuplée, Hermione se sentait soudain bien au-dessus des considérations matérielles, elle se sentait libre, avait l'impression de flotter, quelque part entre Severus et elle-même. Il n'y avait plus aucunes limites, elles avaient disparu après le lancement du sortilège. _

_Lors de ce premier essai, ils n'avaient pas réussi à envoyer de messages formulés. Tout était ressenti, perception, émotion. Et puis, une fois le contact visuel rompu, tout s'était arrêté._

_Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, mais leur relation était transformée. _

_Ils se connaissaient désormais au-delà des mots et de la matière, chacun avait saisi l'_essence_ de l'autre et, après avoir tenté cette expérience de nombreuses fois, avaient fini par la maîtriser, par la connaître par cœur._

_Puis, Severus avait trouvé comment envoyer de réelles phrases à sa collègue, se basant sur un principe similaire à celui de la légilimencie. Hermione avait mis un certain temps à maîtriser ce nouvel exercice, mais elle avait affaire au plus grand légilimens et occlumens de son époque, et ses progrès avaient été spectaculaires. A ce stade-là, Hermione et Severus avaient naturellement commencé à s'appeler constamment par leur prénom, puisqu'ils devaient le répéter sans cesse mentalement pour établir un contact par la pensée._

_Un autre tournant décisif avait été l'abandon de sa baguette magique. La pratique de l'ancienne magie requérait de lourdes quantités d'énergie magique, et Hermione ne parvenait pas toujours à les canaliser par sa baguette. _

_Severus avait donc fini par lui suggérer de s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette. Après avoir fait se rencontrer leurs deux esprits, c'est leurs empruntes magiques qu'ils avaient donc entremêlées, puisqu'elles ne heurtaient plus la barrière de la baguette magique._

_Quand ils s'adressaient la parole, leurs échanges restaient toujours agressifs ou très formels. Mais ils se connaissaient de mieux en mieux. Parfois, Hermione avait été effrayée par leurs progrès. Ils s'étaient fait, par défaut, les cobayes de leurs propres expériences, et étaient amenés à partager plus qu'aucun sorciers n'avait jamais échangés jusque là. Ils avaient besoin du contact visuel pour réussir l'envoi de messages formulés, mais leurs perceptions étaient désormais définitivement liées._

_En permanence, ils savaient quand l'autre était troublé, énervé, triste, impatient, et leurs humeurs s'influençaient mutuellement. Ils avaient peu à peu pris l'habitude de respirer à l'unisson, s'étaient accordés sur un même rythme. Ils vivaient perpétuellement dans cet état de flottement, mais aussi de partage. La solitude était désormais un concept qui leur était tout à fait étrenger, inimaginable. Isolés du monde, loin de leurs amis et proches, loin de leur société, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi accompagnés.  
><em>

Hermione dessina distraitement sur sa vitre embuée. Elle se sentait forte de cette union exceptionnelle, inespérée en temps de guerre. Elle savait que cette situation ne pouvait qu'être avantageuse, et une source de soutien pour elle.

Mais elle craignait d'aller trop loin, de ne pas se préserver suffisamment, de perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent été la seule à exercer sur elle-même.

Et puis, elle craignait les sautes d'humeur de son ancien professeur, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à partager toutes ses perceptions, impressions et émotions, avec quelqu'un qui ne lui portait de considération qu'en des occasions proprement exceptionnelles.

Elle admirait Severus, mais supportait de moins en moins bien que, lui, la méprise chroniquement. Elle ne pouvait accorder pleinement sa confiance à quelqu'un qu'elle jugeait aussi instable que lui.

Soupirant avec lassitude, elle ajouta un petit bonhomme dans le cercle qu'elle avait tracé, puis soupira à nouveau.

-Non ! S'étrangla soudainement Severus, en freinant brutalement puis en se retournant avec désespoir.

-Quoi ? S'écria Hermione en se redressant.

-Non… Répéta Severus, cette fois comme une supplication.

-Severus… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? insista-t-elle, inquiète.

-Je… Vous ne comprenez pas… C'est trop difficile.

Hermione ressentait la détresse du Maître des potions, mais ne savait que lui dire.

-Toutes ces déceptions, toutes ces pertes, toutes ces erreurs… La guerre… Je ne supporte plus...

Hermione l'observait avec des yeux effarés, ne l'ayant jamais vu dans cet état.

-Severus. Dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Tout en l'exhortant à parler, elle avait posé une main sur son bras ce qui eut le don de le faire réagir.

-J'ai… J'ai raté la sortie de l'autoroute. Il y avait un citronnier planté à côté.

-Quoi ?!

Hermione retira sa main avec une mine dégoûtée, puis l'observa avec horreur.

-Mais comment avez-vous pu faire ça ?! Nous sommes fichus…

-Vous auriez pu faire attention, aussi, moi je conduis, c'est vous qui devriez regarder ! Accusa Severus.

Hermione parut sur le point de répliquer avec humeur, mais elle se ravisa.

-Bon. Tant pis. Il doit bien y avoir une autre sortie qui mène au même endroit. Il faut que nous restions unis face à l'adversité.

-Je vous en prie, railla Severus, j'ai déjà dû subir votre héroïsme gryffondorien, vous n'allez pas en plus m'infliger un sentimentalisme dégoulinant de poufsouffle.

-Débrouillez-vous, alors. Lâcha-t-elle froidement, tournant son regard vers la fenêtre.

Le silence s'installa, pendant qu'elle fixait sans les voir les vestiges de son dessin, la buée envahissant à nouveau la fenêtre.

Elle releva le regard vers la route. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, et Severus perçut son agitation.

Evidemment. Tout semblait limpide maintenant. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir ?

-C'est Léonard de Vinci. Dit-elle sereinement.

Severus, qui ne pouvait que suivre ses émotions sans avoir accès à ses pensées, s'impatienta.

-Et dans votre calme olympien, pouvez-vous me faire part de votre idée géniale ?

-Léonard de Vinci ! Insista-t-elle en lui montrant le bonhomme encerclé.

-Oui, je vous remercie, mais qu'est-ce que vient faire…

A son tour, Severus sentit son pouls s'accélérer.

-Bien sûr. La Renaissance... Avec une majuscule.

_-__Le berceau privilégié pour une Renaissance. _

Le même mot résonnait dans leur deux esprits.

-L'Italie. Affirmèrent-ils en même temps, d'un ton triomphal.

Hermione éclata de rire tandis que Rogue se contentait d'un fin sourire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement satisfaisant à avoir résolu une partie de l'énigme. Et puis, objectivement, ce vieux fou ne manquait pas d'humour. Oser les envoyer, eux deux, en Italie. Il n'aurait pu trouver plus incongru.

L'hilarité se prolongea quelques minutes.

-Je présume que le langage de l'union doit nous indiquer la région dans laquelle nous allons ? Demanda Severus.

Hermione acquiesça.

-C'est la Toscane.

A nouveau, elle ne put empêcher un éclat de rire. Elle allait passer son été en Toscane, avec son ancien professeur de potion.

-Vous êtes sûre ?

-Oui. Lors de l'unification de l'Italie, c'est le dialecte toscan qui a été choisi comme langue nationale. Et puis, la Toscane _est_ le « berceau de la Renaissance ». Je n'ai aucun doute.

-Bien… Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un aéroport. Et un avion pour la Toscane.

Hermione se demanda comment il connaissait l'existence des aéroports. Puis elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient pas encore tirés d'affaire.

De son côté, Severus se demandait quel rapport Lily pouvait avoir avec l'Italie. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle ne soit jamais allée là-bas.

Hermione sentit qu'il était préoccupé, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Hermione… Félicitation. Pour votre… bon sens.

Le temps sembla s'être suspendu. C'est bien à elle qu'il l'avait dit. C'est bien ce qu'il avait dit. C'est bien lui qui l'avait dit.

Elle le regarda du coin de l'œil, puis eut un faible sourire. Après l'avoir tant attendue, elle obtenait enfin cette reconnaissance. Elle se sentait étonnement calme, presque solennelle. Quelle belle journée.

Pour une fois, Severus ne regretta pas d'avoir abandonné ses sarcasmes avec la gryffondore. Il respectait désormais sa jeune collègue, qui avait fait ses preuves trop souvent pour qu'il ne reste indifférent plus longtemps. Son jugement avait souvent était décisif pour eux. Il ne pouvait qu'admettre que, depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, ils formaient une véritable équipe, ils travaillaient à égalité, ensembles. Et cette union n'était pas déplaisante.

Et il savait qu'elle percevait son inquiétude, bien qu'elle ignore que cela concernait Lily, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle se méprenne, qu'elle soit blessée par sa préoccupation.

* * *

><p>Quelques temps après, les citrons avaient mené Hermione et Severus à un aéroport. Après s'y être débattu, s'être perdu plusieurs fois, avoir rusé pour obtenir des billets au dernier moment, ils embarquaient finalement dans un vol à destination de Pise.<p>

Severus était particulièrement nerveux à l'idée de se fier à une machine moldue qui l'emmenait à plusieurs mètres d'altitudes, et Hermione elle-même n'était pas rassurée. Ils commencèrent par se chamailler pour décompresser, mais les perturbations les firent taire.

Tous deux blancs comme un linge, ils maudissaient le Directeur avec hargne, se jurant de lui faire payer sa petite farce.

Severus traumatisa plus ou moins une hôtesse de l'air mais, finalement, ils touchèrent à nouveau le sol, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Aucun des deux n'était doué pour le Quidditch, et ils comprenaient désormais pourquoi. Ils arrivèrent à Pise en fin d'après-midi, et Hermione fut enchantée par le climat estival qui y régnait.

Elle déambulait dans la ville avec légèreté, ravie de ces vacances improvisées. Bien sûr, elle fut un peu irritée quand Rogue refusa catégoriquement de se laisser prendre en photo devant la tour de Pise, mais sa déception fut compensée quand il accepta de prendre deux chambres dans un hôtel situé tout près du monument. Ils s'installèrent et, vers 20 heures, Severus vint toquer à sa porte.

-Hermione? Préparez-vous, nous dînons au restaurant ce soir.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte brusquement et l'observa avec effarement.

-Quoi?!

Il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

-N'inversez pas les rôles je vous prie, c'est _moi _qui suis répugné par ce genre de choses. Mais nous n'avons pas mangé depuis ce matin, et il faut bien se restaurer d'une manière ou d'une autre. A moins que vous ne préfériez mourir de faim?...

-Non... C'est juste que... Je n'ai rien à me mettre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons.

-On se rejoint dans le hall dans une demi-heure.


End file.
